Trêve
by Hachi-san
Summary: Sanji et Zoro se réveillent au fond d'un cachot et apprennent qu'ils sont condamnés à mort. Vont ils parvenir à coopérer pour sortir de là, où bien s'entretuer ? Que va faire l'équipage ? Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1 : Dur réveil

Disclamer : L'univers de One piece et les personnages ne m'appartient pas ( heureusement pour eux et malheureusement pour moi).

* * *

La première chose dont Sanji prit conscience en ouvrant les yeux fut une douleur lancinante, qui semblait s'être confortablement installée dans la partie droite de son crâne. Le seul fait de tenter d'ouvrir les paupières provoqua en effet chez le coq une sensation proche de celle que pourrait produire un marteau-piqueur tentant de lui perforer la boîte crânienne. Une voix qui lui était malheureusement bien trop familière l'interrompit alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons dans l'obscurité l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

"Déjà réveillé ? Dommage. Je comptais justement tenter une nouvelle méthode : te taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux."

Sanji tenta de mettre de coté ce fichu mal de crâne tandis que de nouvelles informations affluaient à son cerveau. Premièrement, le sol était trop dur et bien trop froid, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il soit dans son lit, dans sa cabine. Deuxièmement, ce qui l'avait tiré de son doux sommeil n'était autre que la voix de Zoro tentant de le réveiller. Et à voir l'expression de profond mécontentement qui se lisait sur le visage de cet imbécile, cela devait faire un sacré moment qu'il s'époumonait. Troisièmement, de lourdes menottes étaient passées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, de même qu'à ceux de ce satané escrimeur. Et maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer le contour de solides barreaux de métal s'alignant en face de lui. _Génial. Une prison._

"Quand tu auras fini d'admirer le paysage, tu pourras peut-être m'aider à chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. Bon sang, pas moyen de faire bouger d'un millimètre ces fichus barreaux !"

Zoro était arc-bouté contre l'une des parois de la prison, tentant manifestement de plier ou faire bouger les lourds barreaux de fer. Sans grand résultat. Sanji se leva pour l'aider, trop rapidement. Son crâne endolori ne semblait pas apprécier les mouvements trop soudains, et le coq dut s'appuyer contre le mur en attendant que le monde cesse de tanguer de droite à gauche devant ses yeux. Passant sa main sur son visage, il remarqua que du sang séché recouvrait la majeure partie du coté gauche de sa tête.

En remontant le long du cuir chevelu, il finit par tomber sur l'origine du mal, et regretta aussitôt son geste, pestant contre la nouvelle vague de douleur qui traversa son cerveau. _Si seulement je pouvais au moins me rappeler ce qui m__'est arrivé. _Les deux dernières choses qu'il parvenait à se remettre en mémoire étaient un magnifique décolleté et une barre de fer s'écrasant lourdement contre le côté gauche de son crâne. Et la sensation qu'il valait mieux, s'il voulait préserver son amour propre, ne pas chercher à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu montres ça à Chopper lorsqu'on sera sortis d'ici. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais on dirait que l'os est fracturé. Et j'ai dû passer au moins une demi-heure à essayer de te réveiller avant que tu ne daignes enfin manifester ta présence. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à endommager dans ta petite tête vide de toute façon … finalement, ça a ses avantages de ne pas avoir de cerveau."

"Je suppose que tu parles en connaissance de cause."

Bon sang, être coincé ici avec ce stupide manieur de sabre s'annonçait encore pire que le pire scénario imaginable … il commençait presque déjà à regretter l'époque où il s'était retrouvé coincé sur ce fichu caillou avec Zeff. En particulier lorsque le ton moqueur de l'escrimeur ne parvenait pas totalement à masquer le soupçon d'inquiétude qu'on pouvait encore sentir dans le fond de sa voix. _J__'ai vraiment dû rester inconscient un long moment. Ce n'est pas le genre de cet imbécile de se comporter comme ça …et c'est plutôt énervant. _

Mais la façon dont il regardait Sanji s'adosser au mur, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écroule par terre d'un instant à l'autre était encore plus horripilante, et le cuistot aurait volontiers chassé ce regard de son visage par un bon coup de pied, s'il avait moins craint la façon dont son crâne meurtri risquait de réagir à la collision.

"Quand tu auras fini de me fixer comme une maman biche attentionnée, tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que nous fichons ici."

La raillerie eut l'effet escompté, et Sanji vit avec plaisir la pointe d'inquiétude disparaître du regard du bretteur, pour laisser place à une irritation et une aversion plus familière et bien plus plaisante.

"C'est toi qui me poses la question ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette fichue bouteille mais de toute évidence c'est à _toi_ que c'était destiné ! C'est donc à _toi _de me dire ce que nous faisons ici, et pas le contraire !"

_La bouteille … _des bribes de mémoire revenaient doucement dans son esprit embrumé. Ce matin - ou hier matin, tout dépend de combien de temps il était resté inconscient - l'équipage avait débarqué sur une île enneigée. Après avoir réglé leur compte à deux brutes qui malmenaient une ravissante jeune fille, et acheté assez de nourriture pour combler l'estomac de Luffy et du reste de l'équipage jusqu'à la prochaine escale (c'est-à-dire beaucoup), Sanji avait décidé de s'offrir un petit verre de sherry à la taverne du coin, histoire de se réchauffer. Et qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il là-bas quelque agréable compagnie féminine capable de le réchauffer encore plus … mais la seule compagnie qu'il avait pu trouver n'était pas du tout féminine, et risquait peu de le réchauffer. En effet, la taverne était seulement peuplée d'individus de sexe masculin, aux mines patibulaires, et Sanji s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu quelque un l'interpeller. Zoro était assis à une table du fond, deux bouteilles de rhum vides ainsi qu'une à demi pleine devant lui, et l'invitait manifestement à venir le rejoindre.

D'ordinaire, le cuisinier ne raffolait pas de la compagnie de l'escrimeur, et ce sentiment était sans conteste réciproque, mais, devant la mine antipathique des habitants, Sanji avait décidé que finalement, la compagnie d'un membre de l'équipage, aussi irritant qu'il soit, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il s'était donc assis à la table du sabreur et avait commandé une bouteille de sherry. Mais lorsque la bouteille était arrivée, son odorat développé de cuisinier y avait décelé le parfum d'une drogue puissante. Il était donc parti demander des explications au tavernier dans la pièce réservée au service, en prétextant une envie pressante auprès de Zoro (il comptait régler cette histoire sans avoir à massacrer la moitié du village, ce qui signifiait que cet imbécile d'escrimeur ne devait absolument pas s'en mêler).

Mais quand il était entré dans la pièce, c'était une magnifique serveuse avec un magnifique décolleté qui l'avait accueilli, et lui avait demandé d'une voix sulfureuse quel était son problème. Et Sanji était bien trop fasciné par sa poitri … sa gentillesse pour se rappeler ce que pouvait bien être son problème, et encore moins remarquer l'homme caché derrière la porte, une lourde barre de fer à la main. On devine sans problème la suite … _j__'espère que ce fichu escrimeur n'est pas au courant de la manière dont je me suis fait avoir, ou je vais devoir supporter ses réflexions pendant des semaines._

"Oh, le cuistot, t'es toujours vivant ? Je vais finir par me demander si tu es vraiment réveillé si tu continues à regarder dans le vague comme ça. Tu veux un bon coup de poing sur la tête pour te remettre les idées en place ?"

Sanji laissa échapper un soupir.

"Mon dieu, avec ta grande subtilité tu ferais un excellent docteur, tu sais ? Tu pourrais presque remplacer Chopper. Mais dis-moi, d'ailleurs, comment Zoro le grand escrimeur a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?"

Maintenant que son mal de crâne avait commencé à se dissiper, Sanji avait pu observer Zoro avec un peu plus d'attention, et il s'était aperçu que le manieur de sabres était indemne. Ce qui était hautement inhabituel, Zoro étant habituellement du genre à rester plongé dans la bataille jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de son sang aie fini de repeindre le sol. Cette question sembla mettre le sabreur assez mal à l'aise, et il s'accorda un léger temps de réflexion avant d'y répondre, comme s'il cherchait la façon la moins humiliante de présenter les choses.

"C'est de ta faute. Tu es parti comme ça, sans un mot d'explication, et tu m'as laissé là avec cette fichue bouteille devant mon nez, et la mienne qui était vide … mais j'ai du attendre au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de la boire."

"Tu as bu MA bouteille ? Je te signale que c'est MOI qui l'avais payée !"

"Mais tu es parti sans mot dire juste après l'avoir reçu ! J'ai pensé que tu avais eu peur de ne pas supporter l'alcool et que tu étais retourné au bateau."

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

" Sans mot dire ? Zoro, je t'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes ! Et tu m'as même répondu "OK." !"

"J'ai dû oublier.", répondit l'escrimeur d'un ton irrémédiablement impassible.

"Comment ça "oublier" ? Oh, et puis peu importe à la fin."

Son mal de crâne avait repris de plus belle, et il avait la sensation que s'ils continuaient leur petite dispute, son cerveau allait finir par exploser. De plus, Sanji craignait que Zoro ne finisse par lui demander comment lui s'était fait prendre s'ils ne changeaient pas bientôt de sujet. Et il n'avait absolument, non absolument pas envie d'y répondre.

Fouillant les poches de sa veste à la recherche de ses cigarettes et de son briquet, Sanji vit du coin de l'œil que l'escrimeur s'était mis de nouveau à s'acharner sur les barreaux de leur cellule, apparemment pas le moins du monde découragé par le peu d'effets que produisaient ses efforts.

" Tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes forces, au lieu de les gaspiller inutilement. En plus tu me donnes la migraine."

Zoro se contenta de lancer au cuistot un regard du genre je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-alors-occupe-toi-de-tes-affaires, et se remis au travail. Pestant contre ces stupides gardes qui lui avaient dérobé sa dose quotidienne de nicotine pendant son sommeil, Sanji s'assit contre le mur du fond de la cellule, et appuya sa tête contre le mur glacial et suintant, laissant le froid et l'humidité anesthésier peu à peu la douleur.

Fermant les yeux et tentant d'ignorer les jurons réguliers de Zoro, il fut cependant dérangé par des gargouillis signalant que son estomac était maintenant complètement réveillé. Après tout, Zoro et lui avaient dû dormir pendant au moins une demi-journée ... et cet imbécile de tête de gazon qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de gaspiller ses forces inutilement. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à essayer de faire entrer quelque chose de sensé dans cette tête de mule.

Si seulement il pouvait remplacer ce stupide manieur de sabres par sa chère Nami-san ... et si seulement il pouvait s'allumer ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite cigarette ... La nicotine avait bien évidemment un pouvoir d'apaisement moindre que celui de la jolie navigatrice, mais était toujours la bienvenue lorsque le coq avait un besoin urgent de calmer ses nerfs, dans des situations comme celle-là par exemple.

Sanji commença à envier Zoro, même s'il savait qu'il était plus judicieux de garder ses forces pour une éventuelle future possibilité d'évasion, plutôt que s'épuiser inutilement. Au moins ce fichu escrimeur s'était trouvé une occupation, lui. Rester assis à attendre que les choses se passent n'étaient pas dans les habitudes du cuisinier, et il se surprit à souhaiter intérieurement que leurs geôliers viennent rapidement leur rendre visite, histoire d'apporter un peu plus d'action.

Après tout, quel genre d'hôtes étaient-ils pour laisser leurs invités attendre sans se présenter ni donner aucune nouvelle ? _Le genre à menotter leurs invités, et à les abandonner dans un cachot sans eau ni nourriture, je présume. _Sanji soupira. La journée promettait d'être longue ...

_

* * *

_

"Bon sang de barreaux de ... !"

Zoro décida de s'asseoir un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Depuis le temps qu'il s'acharnait dessus, ces satanés barreaux refusaient de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Dire qu'avec ses sabres il lui aurait suffi d'un quart de seconde pour les transformer en rondelles de saucisson. _Ces imbéciles ont intérêt d'en prendre soin, sinon ..._ Ses pensées furent interrompues par un douloureux gargouillis provenant de son estomac. Zoro soupira. Aussi contrariant que fût ce fichu cuisinier, force était d'admettre que celui-ci avait raison : il était entrain de gaspiller ses forces.

En parlant de Sanji, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Le cachot était sombre, et à cette distance Zoro pouvait seulement distinguer les contours de la fine silhouette du cuisinier, assis le long du mur du fond, la tête posée contre le mur humide. Il s'avança pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Le torse de Sanji se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier, et en écoutant attentivement, il distingua le son d'un léger ronflement. _Ce satané cuistot ... pendant que je me démène à essayer de nous sortir d'ici, lui il fait la sieste ..._

Mais ce sommeil paisible était bien plus rassurant que l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé le cuisinier en se réveillant : gisant inconscient sur le sol, le visage à demi couvert de sang et pâle comme un mort. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois que le cuistot perdait un peu de sang, et Zoro avait seulement commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque Sanji n'avait pas réagi au coup de pied qu'il lui avait donné pour le réveiller. Et lorsqu'au bout d'un quart d'heure à le secouer et à lui crier dessus il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, il ... ne s'était pas inquiété du tout.

Zoro se rapprocha pour observer de plus près le visage endormi du jeune maître coq. A en juger par le mince halo rouge qui teintait ses joues, il devait avoir un peu de fièvre, et au vu du peu de conversation qu'il avait avant de s'endormir, ce satané cuistot devait se payer un sacré mal de tête. Enfin, comme il avait repris conscience assez rapidement ça ne devait pas être trop grave, et cet idiot était loin d'être en sucre. Et Chopper allait arranger tout ça dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici. Hors de question qu'il commence à se faire du souci pour cet imbécile de joli coeur.

Mais en attendant de voir Chopper, sa plaie risquait de s'infecter au contact de l'humidité ... si seulement il avait de quoi désinfecter la plaie ... même si cette bande de sadiques leur avait piqué leurs manteaux, il pouvait toujours trouver un bout de tissu pas trop sale pour lui faire un bandage. Et à bien y réfléchir, il avait planqué une petite flasque d'alcool sous le morceau d'étoffe qui entourait sa taille. Si ces imbéciles l'avaient loupée pendant leur fouille ... sa main rencontra une paroi glaciale, métallique. Jackpot.

Maudissant intérieurement contre ce satané coureur de jupons qui était en train de le transformer en petite nounou attentionnée, Zoro s'assit pour commencer les soins.

* * *

Sanji était au beau milieu d'un rêve magnifique avec une Nami-san particulièrement décolletée, et particulièrement attentionnée, lorsqu'un éclair de douleur le tira de son sommeil. Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer un bon coup de pied à son agresseur, mais il s'interrompit au son de vives protestations lancées par Zoro. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir l'escrimeur assit à côté de lui, en train de lui appliquer un bout de chiffon sale et imbibé d'alcool sur le crâne. _C'est pas possible. Je dois encore être en train de rêver, là._

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot ?"

Zoro recula, indigné.

"Ce que je fais ? Je suis en train de soigner ta petite tête vide, imbécile ! Mais si tu préfères laisser la plaie s'infecter et perdre le peu de neurones qu'il te reste, libre à toi."

Il semblait plutôt irrité d'avoir été interrompu en pleine séance de soins. De plus, au vu de l'expression d'embarras qui se lisait sur son visage, Sanji devina que le bretteur aurait préféré éviter qu'il ne se réveille, et ne le surprenne en train de se préoccuper de sa santé.

Le jeune coq laissa échapper un soupir.

"Bon, vas-y, continue."

Zoro lui lança un regard meurtrier. _A quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Des excuses, ou des remerciements ? Ou alors ... _

"S'il te plait."

Zoro écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

"Pas possible. Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un peu de considération et de gratitude pour m'être occupé de ta petit caboche ?"

"Prends ça comme une trêve. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti de ce piège à cafards." Après tout, ils allaient sûrement être obligé de coopérer un minimum pour quitter cet endroit. Alors autant commencer tout de suite.

"OK."

Sanji se figea légèrement, surpris par le ton inhabituellement sérieux du sabreur, dénué des railleries ou quolibets usuels. Zoro se rapprocha et continua ses soins. Sanji serra les mâchoires lorsque le tissu imbibé d'alcool entra en contact avec la plaie, et un voile noir commença à obscurcir sa vision. Secouant la tête pour clarifier sa vue, il croisa le regard interrogateur de l'escrimeur.

"C'est rien. Tu peux continuer."

Zoro sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit les soins. Le silence s'installa, perturbé seulement par le bruit de frottement de l'étoffe, et la respiration rapide de Sanji. Le soudain mutisme de l'escrimeur, qui nettoyait la plaie avec attention, était finalement plus embarrassant que soulageant. Peut-être que cette trêve n'était pas une si bonne idée, en fin de compte. Sanji préférait de loin leurs querelles usuelles à ce silence forcé.

"Au fait, où as-tu trouvé ce bout de tissu ? Je m'en voudrais de critiquer tes choix en matière de médecine, mais j'ai des doutes au niveau de sa propreté."

Zoro prit un air contrarié.

"Désolé, j'ai essayé de sonner le room service pour qu'il nous apporte une trousse de premier secours, mais comme ils étaient indisponibles, j'ai du utiliser un bout de mon T-shirt."

"Génial. Je vais avoir ta sueur en cadeau, alors."

Le sarcasme était sorti naturellement, sans qu'il pense à le réprimer. Zoro lui lança un regard noir, signifiant probablement quelque chose du genre de "tu viens pas de proposer de faire une trêve" ou "tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que je daigne m'occuper de toi", puis sortit un morceau de tissu froissé de sa poche. En observant plus attentivement, Sanji reconnut le bandana que l'escrimeur avait l'habitude de revêtir lorsqu'il combattait.

Zoro posa le morceau de T-shirt imprégné d'alcool au milieu du bandana, qu'il rabattit par dessus. Puis il commença à nouer le tout par-dessus la blessure de Sanji, qui recula.

"Hé ! On peut savoir ce que tu essaie de faire ?"

"Je te fais un bandage, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?"

"Me met pas ce truc sur la tête ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi ?"

Zoro lui lança un regard meurtrier, et serra un peu plus le bandage. Sanji se crispa, attendant que le monde arrête de tournoyer devant ses yeux, et lança au bretteur un juron qu'il n'aurait jamais pu répéter en face de Nami-san.

"Désolé. Pas fait exprès."

Sanji s'apprêtait à dire à cette fichue tête d'algue où il pouvait se mettre ses foutues excuses lorsqu'un toussottement l'interrompit. En se retournant, il s'aperçut que leur geôlier avait fait son entrée, escorté par deux gardes aux mines patibulaires. L'homme portait un uniforme strict et des bottes en cuir, son visage était émacié et austère. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut avec une voix cassante et autoritaire.

"J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous venez d'être condamnés à mort. Votre exécution aura lieu demain matin, à l'aube."

* * *

note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic sur one piece et ma première fic publiée ailleurs que sur mon blog. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews, même si c'est pour dire que c'est purri c'est pas grave 


	2. Chapter 2 : Gigolo

Zoro observa de plus près l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un membre de la Marine. Il portait un uniforme strict, et à sa façon de se tenir on pouvait deviner qu'il occupait un grade assez important. Son visage était sévère et émacié, et, si l'on mettait de côté le sourire cruel qui retroussait ses lèvres, rappelait à s'y méprendre l'aspect d'un cadavre en pleine décomposition.

Quand à l'uniforme des gardes qui l'accompagnaient ... il les avait déjà vus auparavant. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus où exactement. En y réfléchissant bien ... oui, c'était l'uniforme des gardes qui patrouillaient dans toute la ville où ils avaient débarqué. Apparemment le régime de ce pays était plutôt du genre implacable, et il y avait une milice qui parcourait la ville de long en large dans le but de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des habitants ... en bref, pas le lieu idéal où passer ses vacances.

Donc apparemment, ils s'étaient encore mis un dictateur à dos. Ça commençait presque à devenir une habitude. Mis à part que cette fois-ci ils s'étaient mis un dictateur à dos sans s'en apercevoir. A part si ce fichu cuistot était au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Mais même si cela avait été le cas, il lui aurait forcément fait part d'une nouvelle de cette importance lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés à la taverne. Pour l'avertir, au moins. Et il avait beau ne pas toujours porter grande attention aux bavardages du cuisinier, cela l'aurait quand même interpellé s'il avait dit quelque chose comme "Tiens, aujourd'hui j'ai contrarié les plans d'un dictateur. Il veut me tuer maintenant. C'est con, hein ?".

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un nouveau toussotement en provenance de Tête de cadavre. Ce qui lui faisait office de sourire avait définitivement disparu de son visage, pour laisser place à une profonde irritation, sans doute due à l'absence de réaction qui avait suivi sa sentence. Il devait certainement s'attendre à des sanglots, des supplications, ou tout ce qu'un fichu sadique dans son genre pouvait espérer. _Désolé de ne pas me taper la tête sur les murs ou pleurer ma mère._

"Bien. Je vois que cela vous laisse de marbre ... pour l'instant. Mais faites- moi confiance, vous allez vous montrer beaucoup plus loquace d'ici très peu de temps."

Tête de cadavre claqua des doigts, et aussitôt cinq nouveaux gardes firent leur apparition.

"Je suis l'Exécuteur Royal. Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons nous installer dans un endroit plus ... "approprié", pour faire les présentations. Gardes, emmenez-les immédiatement dans la salle d'interrogatoire."

Zoro retint avec peine un sourire de triomphe, et lança un regard entendu à Sanji, alors que les gardes se dirigeaient vers leur cellule. Les menottes passées à ses poignets et à ses chevilles risquaient certes de gêner ses mouvements, mais ne l'empêcheraient pas de se battre. Pas plus qu'un mal de crâne n'allait empêcher le cuistot de l'aider à leur coller une raclée. Si ces imbéciles s'apprêtaient réellement à ouvrir la porte de leur cachot, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils soient de retour au Vogue-Merry à temps pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Sanji esquissa un sourire lorsque les gardes introduisirent la clé dans le verrou qui scellait la porte de leur cachot, et s'efforça de ressembler le plus fidèlement possible à un pauvre blessé incapable de se défendre. Du coin de l'oeil, il put vérifier que Zoro avait également pris une pose qui se voulait résignée, pour profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas de si mauvais comédiens : les gardes ne semblaient même pas avoir jugé nécessaire de sortir leur sabre de son fourreau. Grossière erreur.

Lorsque le premier garde se pencha vers lui pour le relever, Sanji en profita pour lui passer les chaînes qui reliaient ses poignets derrière la nuque, et le tirer vers lui. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le garde put admirer l'effet que pouvaient produire deux genoux s'écrasant brutalement contre son estomac.

Un gémissement, suivi par le bruit mat d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol, lui signifia que Zoro devait également s'être mis au travail. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le vérifier, car deux nouveaux gardiens s'avançaient vers lui, l'air menaçant ... et ceux-là avaient sorti leur sabre.

Sanji put s'apercevoir qu'une technique de combat basée sur des coups de pieds pouvait se révéler plutôt handicapante avec les chevilles menottées. Tout en appréhendant les effets que cela allait produire sur son mal de crâne, il se mit en appui sur ses deux mains pour saisir entre ses chevilles la tête du premier garde, et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le souleva du sol pour l'envoyer valser contre le second agresseur. Les deux gardiens s'écrasèrent violemment contre la paroi de la cellule, et retombèrent inconscients sur le sol.

Le cuisinier se remit sur ses pieds, et ressentit une pointe de fierté lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses adversaires avant Zoro. L'escrimeur était en train de finir d'écraser la tête du dernier gardien contre le mur de pierre. Sanji se retourna pour voir ce que faisait leur cher ami l'exécuteur, mais celui-ci avait disparu. _Et merde. Il doit être parti chercher des renforts. Ça va être plus long que prévu, finalement._

Pourtant, aucun bruit de pas ne se faisait entendre. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, en y réfléchissant bien : ils étaient a priori dans une sorte de base militaire, l'exécuteur n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas s'il voulait prévenir un des soldats. Il devait certainement préparer un mauvais coup. La voix de Zoro brisa soudainement le silence.

"Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre ta charmante petite rêverie, mais ... on est pas censé dégager vite fait, là ? "

_Bon sang. Cet abruti d'escrimeur n'est même pas fichu de reconnaître un piège lorsqu'on lui en plante un en face du nez._

"Espèce d'imbécile, tu vois pas que ..."

Trois déclics se firent entendre, et Sanji grimaça lorsque les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Des fléchettes anesthésiantes. Ils attendaient le moment où il baisserait sa garde, et il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il y avait à présent d'innombrables bruits de pas, et un dizaine de gardes armés de fusils anesthésiant s'étaient regroupés près de la porte. Zoro s'avança vers eux en tentant de bloquer les fléchettes avec son sabre, mais quelques unes l'atteignirent malgré tout.

Sanji s'apprêtait à aller lui prêter main-forte, mais il se rendit soudainement compte que ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il eut vaguement l'impression de tomber, tandis que tout devenait noir autour de lui, et sa dernière pensée avant de heurter le sol fut pour cet imbécile de sabreur qui lui avait fait baisser sa garde ... et était par conséquent le seul et unique responsable de cette situation.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il sortit de son sommeil, Sanji savait qu'il n'était ni dans son lit, ni dans sa cabine. Son esprit étant encore engourdi par les effets des fléchettes anesthésiantes, quelques souvenirs restaient encore assez brumeux, mais il ne comptait pas encore ouvrir les yeux pour voir comment la situation avait évolué. L'un des effets positifs de la drogue était qu'elle avait légèrement diminué son fichu mal de crâne, il n'allait donc certainement pas déjà briser ce court instant de tranquillité pour revenir à la dure réalité.

Il pouvait sentir le mur humide et glacé le long de son dos, ainsi que des chaînes passées autour de ses poignets, sa taille et ses chevilles pour le maintenir contre celui-ci. _Enchaîné au mur, maintenant ... de mieux en mieux._

Sanji comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé lorsqu'un second coup de genou lui broya l'estomac. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, tout en jurant entre ses dents, et vit l'un des gardes qui se tenait en face de lui, l'air satisfait. Juste derrière ce tenait cet imbécile d'exécuteur, qui le regardait avec l'air malveillant et amusé d'un gamin qui joue à noyer une fourmilière.

"Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes finalement réveillé. Cela aurait été vraiment regrettable si vous aviez raté votre petite fête de bienvenue ..."

"Il y aura du rhum ? Ce n'est pas une fête s'il n'y a pas de rhum."

Le cuisinier se tourna en direction du propriétaire de cette voix, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait ... une seule personne était capable de faire ce genre de réflexions stupides. Quelques mètres à sa droite, un Zoro passablement irrité était également enchaîné au mur. Cet idiot non plus n'était pas parvenu à s'enfuir, apparemment.

L'exécuteur se contenta de lancer un regard entendu en direction de l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escrimeur, et lui écrasa violemment son poing en pleine face. Zoro se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais, et cracha sur lui le sang qui remplissait sa bouche. Le garde répondit à cet affront par un puissant coup de genoux dans une partie plutôt sensible. Zoro se raidit, tentant désespéramment de ne montrer aucun signe trahissant sa douleur, mais son visage se teinta d'une intéressante nuance de vert, s'accordant à merveille avec sa chevelure.

Le garde recula, affichant un sourire triomphant. L'exécuteur reprit la parole, imperturbablement.

"Le Tribunal Royal vous a condamné cet après-midi à la peine capitale. Vous serez donc exécuté aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour vos actes révolutionnaires, plus précisément pour participation à l'ensorcellement ainsi qu'à l'enlèvement de l'unique fille de notre bien-aimé souverain."

_C'était donc ça._ Le silence qui s'était installé fut soudainement brisé par la voix de Zoro.

"Attendez. Je sais pas ce que ce fichu dragueur a encore fait, mais moi j'ai rien à voir avec votre foutue princesse. Mon seul tort dans cette affaire, c'est de ne pas avoir forcé Luffy à faire castrer ce satané clébard en chaleur avant de le faire rentrer dans l'équipage."

"QUOI ? Non mais on peut savoir pour quoi tu me prends ? J'ai simplement _aidé_ cette jeune fille !"

Zoro lui adressa un large sourire moqueur.

"Ah oui ? En _l'ensorcelant_ ? Et en la _kidnappant_ ?"

"C'est pas ce que tu crois, je ..."

Sanji fut interrompu par le bruit d'un projectile fendant l'air, et il déplaça instinctivement sa tête sur le côté. La surface du mur vola en éclat à l'endroit précis où se trouvait l'espace situé entre ses deux yeux quelques dixièmes de seconde auparavant, et quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulant d'une coupure fraîche le long de sa tempe témoignèrent de la minceur du timing. Le soudain mutime de Zoro indiqua au cuisinier qu'il n'avait également dû sentir venir le projectile visant la tête du cuisinier, quel qu'il soit, qu'à la dernière minute.

L'absence de détonation excluait la possibilité d'un tir de revolver, et de toute façon Sanji l'aurait remarqué, si l'un des gardes avait sorti une arme. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : le possesseur d'un des fruits du démon devait être présent dans cette salle. Et Sanji était prêt à parier un déjeuner avec Nami - enfin presque - qu'il s'agissait de ce très cher exécuteur. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir, apparemment irrité du fait que Zoro et lui ne daignent lui accorder aucun sérieux, et_ osent_ se disputer devant lui. Il semblait lutter contre une féroce envie de meurtre, et une lueur cruelle brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux.

Mais il parut soudainement se raviser, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole son ton était redevenu imperturbable.

"Si vous pensez que votre mauvaise petite comédie va vous tirer d'affaire, vous vous trompez."

L'exécuteur poursuivait maintenant son élocution sans se soucier des interruptions de Zoro, mais Sanji ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, plongé dans ses réflexions. Cette jolie princesse n'était sûrement pas ensorcelée ... elle était simplement amoureuse. Mais ça, ces barbares n'allaient sûrement pas le reconnaître. Le gouvernement de ce pays n'étant rien d'autre qu'une fichue dictature, rien d'étonnant à ce que la jolie demoiselle ait trouvé l'élu de son coeur parmi les révolutionnaires.

Mais les gardes royaux n'étaient bien entendu pas disposés à la laisser partir, et ils l'auraient ramenée au palais après avoir tué son fiancé si Sanji n'était pas intervenu à temps. Il avait donné assez d'occupation aux gardes pour que les deux tourtereaux puissent s'enfuir tranquillement ... non sans ressentir une certaine pointe de jalousie vis-à-vis du chanceux révolutionnaire ... mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Et maintenant, ils le prenaient lui aussi pour un révolutionnaire. Et cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'étaient certainement pas disposés à le relâcher en se fiant à sa simple parole. De toute façon, révolutionnaire ou pas, il était toujours celui qui avait permis à la princesse de s'échapper. Cela devait sûrement être largement suffisant pour mériter la peine de mort, dans ce foutu pays.

Sanji tira discrètement sur les chaînes pour tester leur solidité. Avec aussi peu de liberté de mouvement, il ne pouvait pas prendre beaucoup de recul ... il ne pourrait certainement pas les briser, même en y mettant toute sa force. Et même s'il parvenait à briser ces chaînes, il faudrait également qu'ils se débarrassent des dizaines ou centaines de gardes qui devaient surveiller la place. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème insurmontable en temps normal, mais à cause de sa blessure, ses réflexes étaient légèrement ralentis, sans compter le fait que Zoro était désarmé. L'escrimeur avait beau également se débrouiller au corps à corps, cela risquait de ne pas être suffisant.

_Zoro ... Mais bien sûr !_ Il aurait dû y penser bien plus tôt. Son implication dans l'affaire ne faisait peut-être aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celle de l'escrimeur. Après tout, la seule chose qui le rattachait aux évènements était le fait qu'ils étaient en train de boire un verre ensemble à la taverne. Ils en avaient déduit que Zoro devait être son complice, mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir s'ils se connaissaient ou non avant ça.

S'il parvenait à les convaincre qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant de se rencontrer à la taverne, et que tête d'algue n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de le garder captif. Et si Zoro était relâché et retrouvait la possession de ses sabres ... là, la situation pourrait tourner en leur faveur.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il invente un scénario assez crédible pour qu'ils le croient sur parole. Sans compter que le fait que cela risquait de paraître louche qu'il cherche à montrer l'innocence d'un type s'ils n'étaient pas complices. Si Zoro avait été une fille, il aurait pu prétendre qu'il essayait de la draguer, mais là ...

Sanji retint avec peine une exclamation de triomphe. Il venait de trouver le plan parfait pour les sortir de là. Si ça marchait, non seulement il allait pouvoir mettre Zoro totalement hors de cause, mais en plus il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu ...

* * *

"Nous avons profité du fait que votre ami ici présent soit sous l'effet du somnifère pour l'emmener également ... en tant que complice, il sera bien évidemment lui aussi exécuté ..."

Le laïus de Tronche de cadavre fut coupé net par un soudain éclat de rire provenant de Sanji. Surpris, Zoro se retourna pour voir si son compagnon n'avait pas perdu la raison. Mais Sanji était étrangement calme, et sur son visage s'était dessiné un sourire moqueur et légèrement satisfait, le même que celui qu'il esquissait habituellement juste avant d'envoyer une réplique particulièrement cinglante à la face de l'escrimeur. On pouvait même discerner une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole, ignorant le regard furieux que lui lança Tête de cadavre.

"Mon _complice _? Tu es complètement à coté de la plaque. Ne me prend pas pour un vulgaire mercenaire, s'il te plait. Je suis un professionnel, et il est hors de question que je me traîne un boulet dans les pattes quand je dois accomplir une mission de cette importance. Non, en fait ce type est ... une sorte de gigolo, je crois. Il essayait de me draguer ..."

"Quoi ?" Zoro manqua de s'étrangler de surprise et d'indignation "_Te draguer ? _Le coup que t'as pris sur la tête t'a sérieusement remué la caboche, ma parole !"

Tête de cadavre fit signe à l'un de ses hommes, qui envoya un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'escrimeur pour le faire taire. Serrant les dents, Zoro se demanda si personne n'avait jamais appris ce qu'était la civilisation à cette ordure, ou s'il trouvait seulement ça trop fatiguant de dire "tais-toi s'il te plait".

Sanji continua.

"Je voulais savourer tranquillement le succès de ma mission à la taverne, quand cet imbécile m'a abordé avec la subtilité d'un fermier essayant de traire un cochon. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être amusant de le faire marcher pour l'humilier ensuite, mais j'ai été malheureusement interrompu par vos petites réjouissances."

Sanji semblait assez se plaire à jouer les bourreaux des coeurs, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bon acteur. Tête de cadavre semblait vraiment convaincu. Il regardait maintenant Zoro avec une moue de profonde répulsion dessinée sur le visage, comme s'il avait devant les yeux un cafard particulièrement répugnant. _Un peu homophobe, hum ?_

" Vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais caché le fait que la bouteille d'alcool était droguée à ce type s'il avait été mon complice ? Faites-en ce que vous voulez, exécutez-le ou faîtes-en votre dîner pour ce soir, mais ne m'insultez pas en prétendant que j'aurais pu avoir l'idée de m'associer avec ce sombre crétin. Rien qu'en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux j'ai envie de vomir."

"Espèce de sale ..."

Zoro avait compris ou voulait en venir Sanji. Un assez bon plan, en y réfléchissant bien. Apparemment, ces types n'en avaient rien à faire qu'ils fassent partie de cette fichue rébellion ou non. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était trouver un bouc émissaire à condamner pour assouvir leur vengeance, et éviter d'avoir à subir la colère de leur souverain. Peu importait lequel.

Mais il était hors de question d'accepter que ce fichu cuistot se laisse accuser pour le tirer d'affaire. Surtout si ce fumier en profitait pour l'humilier au passage.

D'un autre côté, cependant, Zoro était bien obligé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas en restant accroché au mur comme un asticot au bout d'une canne à pêche qu'il pourrait être d'une grande utilité ... tandis que si ces idiots croyaient en son innocence ... s'ils le libéraient et le laissaient reprendre ses sabres ... _fichu cuistot. Je lui ferai payer cher._

"Espèce d'ordure ! Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?" Sanji sursauta en entendant la voix de Zoro, apparemment surpris que l'escrimeur accepte de rentrer dans son jeu. Mais cette réaction ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, et l'instant d'après le coq avait repris ce ton qui donnait à Zoro l'envie de lui fracasser son joli petit minois contre le mur.

"Tss ... qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginait ? Qu'on allait se balader main dans la main, au clair de lune ?" Sanji esquissa un sourire narquois. "Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité."

Bon sang. Il allait vraiment le tuer s'il n'effaçait pas tout de suite ce satané sourire de son visage. Ce salaud en profitait pour s'amuser à le tourner en ridicule. _Au moins je n'ai pas à me donner beaucoup de mal pour avoir l'air de mourir d'envie de lui casser la gueule. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte un plan qui implique que je passe pour un idiot entiché du premier crétin venu._

"Je te tuerai."

Le sourire moqueur de Sanji s'agrandit, et il s'apprêtait manifestement à lancer une réplique cinglante à la face de l'escrimeur lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un violent coup de pied en provenance de l'un des gardes. Tête de cadavre regardait maintenant le cuisinier avec l'avidité d'une araignée qui vient de trouver dans sa toile une mouche particulièrement juteuse.

"Hé bien, on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à souhaiter admirer votre joli petit minois déformé par la douleur. Mais apparemment, il semble que se soit nous qui ayons gagné ce privilège. Et nous allons avoir tout notre temps pour en profiter, jusqu'à demain matin ..."

Si ce bourreau d'opérette s'attendait à ce que cette menace fasse apparaître une quelconque frayeur dans l'expression du cuisinier, il dut être déçu. Sanji leva les yeux vers lui, et afficha un large sourire.

"J'ai toujours eu un succès fou auprès des garçons. Je crois que je devrais changer de bord."

Le sourire de Tête de cadavre s'effaça instantanément, remplacé par une expression de profonde fureur mal dissimulée. Il lança un regard au garde qui était resté près de Sanji, qui décocha immédiatement un coup de poing sur la tête de Sanji. Les chaînes ralentirent les mouvements du cuisinier, qui ne parvint pas à éviter le coup, et serra les mâchoires alors que le poing du garde s'écrasait lourdement contre sa blessure.

Le garde n'était qu'un minable, et son coup manquait de puissance, mais au vu de l'état du crâne du cuisinier c'était sûrement déjà bien suffisant. Sanji ne laissa échapper aucun son, mais mordit sa lèvre inférieure si fort que Zoro pu apercevoir un mince filet de sang descendre le long de son menton. _Génial. Il va sûrement être d'une humeur encore plus massacrante après ça._

Les lèvres de Tête de cadavre se retroussèrent en ce qui devait être une expression de satisfaction, puis il détacha son regard de Sanji pour se tourner vers Zoro. Il le scruta longuement, les yeux remplis de mépris, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire de lui. L'escrimeur lui envoya en retour un regard chargé de défiance. Les yeux de Tête de cadavre se rétrécirent, mais il ne cilla pas. Finalement, il se tourna vers l'un des gardes qui l'escortaient.

"Bandez-lui les yeux et emmenez-le jusqu'à la sortie du camp. Là, détachez-le, rendez-lui ses sabres et laissez-le partir."

Il fixa à nouveau l'escrimeur.

"Vous êtes libre. Mais vous devrez quitter ce pays et ne jamais y revenir, sous peine de mort. Je ne veux plus vous trouver une seule fois en travers de mon chemin."

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Toutes mes excuses aux fans de Zoro pour l'avoir humilié ainsi, mais j'ai pas pu résister . La suite juste après les vacances, normalement ... et il y aura un peu plus d'action que dans ce chapitre, promis ! Une petite rewiew ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Libéré ?

Note de l'auteur : Les noms des persos dans cette fic suivent la prononciation japonaise : Sanji a donc remplacé son correspondant français Sandy, un peu trop féminin à mon goût, et Zorro a perdu un "r". Quand à Ussop, il s'agit du nom japonais de Pipo.

Un zambato est une sorte d'énorme épée utilisée pour tuer un cavalier en même temps que son cheval. Pour les fans de Kenshin le vagabond, c'est l'arme utilisée par Sanosuke lors de sa première apparition.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nami regarda une dernière fois en direction de la ville, espérant contre toute attente voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre l'un de leurs deux compagnons ... mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'eux à l'horizon. La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir. S'il ne s'était agit que de Zoro, il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il se soit tout simplement perdu, mais Sanji avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation ... sans compter le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais privé volontairement deux aussi charmantes demoiselles de leur repas du soir. Ces imbéciles s'étaient certainement une fois encore attiré des ennuis ... 

"Tu devrais aller dormir."

Nami sursauta en entendant la voix de Robin. Elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune femme s'approcher dans son dos. Robin pouvait se montrer extrêmement silencieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait ... une habitude qu'on ne pouvait prendre qu'en étant sans cesse traquée, sans doute.

"Je viens juste de terminer les derniers repérages topographiques pour notre prochaine escale, et je voulais seulement prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller me coucher ..."

Robin lui répondit seulement par un sourire peu convaincu, puis s'appuya également contre la rambarde, le regard tourné vers la ville.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose depuis que je suis à bord de ce bateau, c'est qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne peut se faire tuer aussi facilement ... surtout pas Zoro ou Sanji. Et puis, tu as entendu Luffy : nous partirons à leur recherche dès demain matin."

Nami releva la tête, légèrement surprise, puis approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Robin avait beau être la dernière personne à avoir intégrer l'équipage, elle avait parfois l'impression que la jeune femme lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Et apparemment, elle s'était encore mieux intégrée qu'elle à cette sorte de confiance muette et inexplicable qui liait entre eux les membres de l'équipage.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que Luffy voulait attendre le lendemain matin pour partir à leur recherche. Leur capitaine ne se mêlait jamais d'un combat qui n'était pas le sien, et n'intervenait que lorsque sa présence était réellement nécessaire. Zoro et Sanji pouvaient se débrouiller seuls, et si leur ennemi n'était pas trop puissant pour eux, ils seraient de retour avant le lever du jour. Dans le cas contraire ... alors là Luffy se mettrait vraiment en colère, et dans ces cas là il valait mieux ne pas se trouver entre lui et les membres manquants de son équipage.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un mouvement en provenance de Robin. Levant la tête, Nami s'aperçut qu'elle lui tendait une tasse de thé fumant. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt froid sur le pont ... étrange qu'elle ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant. L'archéologue lui adressa un sourire paisible.

"Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait à faire passer le repas préparé par Ussop ..."

Nami réprouva un frisson en repensant au dîner qu'ils avaient été forcé d'ingérer : "poulet au curry et à la confiture de myrtille façon Ussop". Seul Luffy avait "apprécié" ... et avait été plus que ravi en apprenant qu'il pouvait finir toutes leurs assiettes.

"Sanji a intérêt de nous fournir une _très_ bonne excuse pour nous avoir fait subir ça, ou je ne donne pas cher de sa peau quand il rentrera ..."

Robin sourit à nouveau, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

"Ça, c'est certain ... "

* * *

D'après ce qu'avait dit ce satané sadique, la nuit devait être tombée depuis un petit moment déjà. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour assurer le dîner des deux magnifiques déesses de l'équipage ... il allait falloir qu'il se surpasse au prochain repas s'il voulait se faire pardonner. En tout les cas, cet abruti de tête de plancton avait intérêt de faire en sorte qu'ils soient de retour à temps pour qu'il ait le temps de leur préparer un magnifique petit déjeuner. 

La soudaine présence d'un pied dans ses côtes déja abîmées fit revenir Sanji à la réalité. Apparemment ce satané sadique s'était aperçu qu'il n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait, et avait décidé de reprendre des méthodes plus "touchantes". Finalement, ce plan était un mauvais plan. Tout plan qui incluait qu'il reste enchaîné à se faire tabasser pendant que Zoro se baladait tranquillement en toute liberté était un mauvais plan.

L'un des gardes lui donna un coup de genou dans les côtes, et Sanji sentit une nouvelle côte se rompre sous le choc. Et de trois. Le sourire de l'exécuteur s'agrandit. Cet imbécile ... finalement il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de capacité particulière, ce qui laissait inexpliqué le mystère du coup de revolver silencieux. Il se contentait de donner des ordres aux gardes, et leur laissait faire le sale boulot en admirant le spectacle ... il avait sûrement peur de s'abîmer les poings en le frappant.

Une main glacée lui agrippa les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. L'exécuteur s'était finalement décidé à s'approcher de lui, et avait placé son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux d'un air méprisant. Sanji put respirer un intéressant échantillon de son haleine putride lorsqu'il prit la parole.

"Gardes. Laissez-nous."

Les gardiens se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la sortie, et l'exécuteur attendit que leurs bruits de pas s'évanouissent complètement pour s'adresser à Sanji d'une voix doucereuse.

"Quelle tristesse ... si jeune et déjà condamné à mourir. Un vrai gâchis. Et si je te disais que j'avais peut-être quelque chose à te proposer pour arranger ça ?"

Sanji ricana.

"Ah oui ? Tu vas me proposer de me libérer, peut-être ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Sanji écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce fichu tordu devait avoir un sale plan en tête pour lui proposer ce genre de marché. Son expression restait indéchiffrable mais on pouvait discerner une lueur malveillante dans le fond de son regard. Sanji tenta de paraître aussi indifférent que possible lorsqu'il prit la parole ... peu importe quel plan abject ce cinglé pouvait bien avoir en tête, il était hors de question qu'il commence à rentrer dans son jeu.

"Et si tu me disais en quoi il consiste, ton merveilleux marché, à la place de tourner autour du pot ? Comme ça je le refuse un bon coup, et on en parle plus."

L'exécuteur se contenta de lui adresser un rire mauvais, lui envoyant au passage une nouvelle bouffée d'air fétide. Sanji se demanda s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce qu'était une brosse à dents, ou si c'était simplement une nouvelle méthode pour essayer de faire craquer les prisonniers. Si c'était le cas, force était d'avouer que c'était plutôt réussi.

"Vous avez bien dû faire escale sur une ou deux îles avant d'arriver ici. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué l'extrême pauvreté des pays environnants ?"

En effet, les quelques villes où ils avaient fait escale peu avant avaient pour point commun avec celle-ci une certaine misère. Apparemment, une bande de pirates sans étendard avait élu domicile dans la région depuis quelques années, et mettait régulièrement à sac les villes qui se trouvaient dans leur "territoire". Ces pirates semblaient assez puissants, mais leur capitaine semblait mystérieusement tenir à garder son identité secrète ... sans doute pour pouvoir s'enfuir incognito si un jour son équipage se faisait coincer par les marines.

Mais cette histoire n'avait pas de rapport avec eux, qui avaient un étendard et un capitaine qui n'avait pas peur de clamer son nom haut et fort. Les habitants des villes sur lesquelles ils avaient fait escale les avaient accueilli avec un peu de méfiance au premier abord, mais s'étaient ensuite jeté sur l'occasion de faire un peu de commerce pour remonter l'état de leurs finances. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait soudainement à lui parler de tout ça ? A moins que ... le sourire mauvais de l'exécuteur confirma ses soupçons.

"C'est toi ... c'est toi qui est à l'origine des attaques, c'est ça ? Tu es le capitaine des pirates."

Le sourire de l'exécuteur s'agrandit.

"Félicitation. Tu es plutôt perspicace, finalement ... pour un pirate."

Sanji lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

"Tu m'as l'air de beaucoup mépriser les pirates ... pour un pirate."

Le sourire de l'exécuteur s'effaça instantanément, et il resserra sa prise autour des cheveux de Sanji. Il fixa les yeux du cuisinier quelques instants, puis esquissa un sourire malveillant. Sanji eut juste le temps de se préparer au choc avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le mur.

"Putain de ... "

Sanji tenta de mettre de côté la douleur qui revenait en force torturer sa matière grise, ainsi que les petits points rouges qui dansaient à présent gaiement devant ses yeux, pour regagner un peu de contenance ... ce qui aurait été un peu plus facile si la personne qu'il essayait de fixer avait pu lui apparaître comme quelque chose d'un peu plus net qu'un amas de tâches floues et colorées.

L'exécuteur sembla malgré tout considérer qu'il était au moins en assez bon état pour pouvoir l'écouter, et reprit ses explications.

"Je te prierais de ne pas me confondre avec l'un de ces minables en manque d'adrénaline, qui ne savent que parcourir les mers en quête de plus de barbarie, sans jamais se servir de leur matière grise ... à supposer qu'ils en aient, bien sûr."

L'exécuteur s'arrêta quelques secondes, pensif, puis reprit son discours avec une moue de dégoût.

"Mon _frère_, lui, est pirate. Hum ... il a toujours su pallier son flagrant manque d'intelligence par une force physique exceptionnelle ... et lorsqu'un jour il a acquis le pouvoir d'un des fruits du démon, sa force est devenue encore plus incroyable. C'est là que m'est venu à l'esprit ce plan merveilleux ... j'étais déjà devenu plus que le bras droit du roi, et je me suis arrangé pour manipuler ce dernier et le mettre entièrement sous ma coupe. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que sa majesté n'a plus la moindre idée de ce qui se passe réellement dans le pays ... il sait seulement ce que je lui en raconte."

A la façon dont il souriait en parlant, Sanji devina que ce devait être la première fois qu'il racontait toute son histoire à quelqu'un ... et il semblait ressentir une immense fierté en évoquant tous ses méfaits. _Répugnant._

"Aidé de ses compagnons, il a commencé à mettre à sac toutes les îles des environs, ainsi que la nôtre, sous mon commandement. Notre pays était immensément riche, à l'époque. C'est pour cela qu'il a pu survivre jusqu'à présent malgré les attaques de pirates, cumulées à une nette augmentation des impôts. Même s'il a fallu que j'utilise l'armée pour calmer quelques révoltes ... dans le sang, bien entendu. Maintenant la milice sévit directement dans les rues et ce beau pays a retrouvé son calme ... du moins entre deux attaques de pirates. Même les révolutionnaires apprennent à se maîtriser après quelques représailles sur la population."

Sanji frémit, écoeuré. Comment pouvait-on mettre son propre pays à feu et à sang et en retirer une telle fierté ?

"Et dans quelques années tu seras le dirigeant d'une population qui n'aura même pas de quoi se nourrir. Merveilleux, ton plan."

L'exécuteur le fixa avec une expression de profond mépris.

"Je savais bien qu'un _pirate_ comme toi serait incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la subtilité de mon plan. Je ne compte pas rester éternellement le dirigeant d'une île minable. Auriez-vous par hasard entendu parler de la raison pour laquelle les pays environnants réussissent à survivre économiquement malgré les attaques de pirates ?"

"Hé bien, je crois qu'ils nous ont parlé d'un généreux donateur qui leur prêtait de quoi survivre, mais ..."

"Exactement", poursuivit l'exécuteur. "Un _généreux donateur_, considéré comme un véritable_ héros_ par les îles environnantes, qui exige certes des intérêts plutôt élevés, mais accepte de n'être remboursé que lorsque les pirates auront été mis sous les verrous. Une grande âme qui tient seulement à ce que son identité reste secrète ... un _"sauveur"_."

Il éclata de rire.

"Si ces imbéciles savaient que leur prétendu _sauveur _est en fait le seul et unique responsable de leur malheur ! Je me contente de leur prêter ce que je leur ai volé, et pour un taux d'intérêts vertigineux ! Que demander de plus ? "

Sanji serra les poings, envahi par la fureur.

"Espèce d'ordure ... est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes sont mortes de faim à cause de tes plans _géniaux_ ?"

L'exécuteur planta ses ongles acérés dans le cou de Sanji et le scruta avec des yeux aussi froids que le carrelage d'une cabine de WC. Sanji lui rendit son regard, et l'exécuteur resserra sa prise, jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet de sang apparaisse à l'endroit où les ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair. Une moue de profond mépris déforma son visage.

"Maudits pirates ... toujours à s'attarder sur des détails sans importance ... tu m'avais pourtant l'air un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne ... mais apparemment tu n'es qu'un de ces fichus idéalistes ... enfin peu importe. Dernièrement, j'ai décidé de faire stopper les attaques de pirates et commencer à toucher les fruits de mes efforts. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il me fallait un capitaine à arrêter, pour que toute cette affaire soit terminée ... et si je mettais mon frère aux arrêts, il me dénoncerait sans aucun doute."

"C'est là que ton équipage est arrivé ... avec un capitaine dont la tête est mise à prix pour 100 millions de Berrys, et la solution à tous mes problèmes ..."

Celle là c'était la meilleure ... il voulait les faire passer pour les responsables d'évènements qui avaient commencé alors que leur équipage n'était même pas encore formé.

"Tu es complètement cinglé."

L'exécuteur desserra sa poigne autour des cheveux et du cou de Sanji, et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans ses poches ... une arme, probablement.

"Si tu veux m'achever, tu n'as qu'à me découper la gorge avec les ongles. Je suis sûr qu'un tordu dans ton genre trouvera ça bien plus amusant."

Le tordu en question ne répondit rien et continua ses fouilles ... et se figea en tombant sur l'objet de ses recherches. Esquissant un sourire, il sortit de sa poche ... le paquet de cigarettes de Sanji. Le cuisinier tenta d'ignorer la sensation de manque qui lui contractait l'estomac et de paraître aussi peu concerné que possible tandis que l'exécuteur sortait l'un de ses précieux cancer en stick de son emballage.

"Comme je vous le disais précédemment, très cher - du moins je l'espère - futur associé, j'ai un intéressant marché à vous proposer. Que diriez-vous de m'écouter attentivement tout en fumant l'une de ces charmantes petites choses ?"

La proposition aurait peut-être été un peu plus tentante si elle avait été amenée de façon un peu moins humiliante. _Je pensais quand même donner l'impression d'être un peu plus qu'un type prêt à trahir son équipage pour une malheureuse clope. Heureusement que tête de cactus n'est pas là pour voir ça._

"Va te faire voir."

"Oh."

S'il était déçu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Continuant de sourire, il sortit un paquet d'allumette et gratta l'une d'entre elle.

"Je suppose que cela ne vous dérangera pas si de mon côté je tire quelques bouffées."

L'odeur bien trop familière de tabac brûlé commença à emplir la pièce, et Sanji sentit son estomac se nouer.

"Pas du tout."

"C'est parfait, alors. Donc, comme je vous le disais à l'instant, j'ai un marché plutôt intéressant à vous proposer."

Il inspira une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette, et souffla délicatement la fumée dans le visage de Sanji.

"Voici ce que j'ai à vous proposer : je vous relâche, et vous tuez votre capitaine, puis vous me ramenez sa tête ... ensuite, vous faîtes des aveux publics, dans lesquels vous expliquez que votre capitaine dirigeait depuis longtemps dans l'ombre les pirates des environs, et qu'il était venu contrôler le travail de ses hommes ... je ferai alors semblant de vous exécuter vous aussi, mais je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez vous échapper discrètement ... et comme pendant ce temps je me serai débarrassé de mon frère à l'aide d'un poison, vous pourrez prendre la tête de son équipage et partir d'ici pour ne plus jamais en revenir."

L'exécuteur conclut son récit par une dernière bouffée de cigarette, puis ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Sanji, pour observer sa réaction.

"Vous deviendrez donc le capitaine de votre propre équipage, et bien sûr je vous laisserai une petite part du butin. Plutôt honnête, comme proposition, vous ne pensez pas ?"

Sanji prit son air le plus ennuyé et détaché pour lui répondre.

"Désolé, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'être capitaine. Les responsabilités, tout ça ..."

Les yeux de l'exécuteur se rétrécirent, mais cette fois-ci il ne perdit pas son calme. Il reprit sa cigarette, fumé jusqu'à quelques millimètres du filtre, et écrasa l'extrémité encore allumée à un centimètre de l'oeil droit de Sanji. Le cuisinier serra légèrement les mâchoires tandis qu'une légère odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait du point de contact de la cigarette avec la peau. Manquait plus que ce fichu sadique lui laisse des cicatrices sur le visage ... c'est pas avec ça qu'il arriverait à séduire Nami-san.

"En fait, je dois avouer que je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse. J'ai donc gardé une seconde corde à mon arc."

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il marchait dans la neige, escorté par plusieurs gardiens, les mains liées et les yeux bandés, et Zoro commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Sa raison lui conseillait d'attendre tranquillement d'avoir retrouvé ses précieux sabres avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, mais sa fierté et sa soif d'action lui criaient le contraire. 

Il s'était discrètement acharné sur ses liens depuis le début de leur marche, et il ne manquait plus qu'une légère pression avant qu'ils ne cèdent entièrement. Zoro s'apprêtait à apporter un petit peu d'animation à cette randonnée lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le dos d'un des gardes. Apparemment le groupe avait enfin stoppé sa progression ... ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient probablement parvenus à destination.

"Pas trop tôt. Je peux récupérer mes sabres, maintenant ?"

"Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir patienter encore un peu."

Celui qui venait de parler était probablement le plus gradé de la petite troupe, étant donné que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Et à en juger par la façon dont ses hommes frissonnaient à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, même s'il s'adressait à eux avec une certaine politesse, il devait être assez redoutable. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il préférait attendre d'avoir récupéré ses sabres pour l'affronter. Mieux valait qu'il se méfie au maximum d'un ennemi dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les capacités.

"Je dois d'abord faire confirmer mes instructions par escargophone. Nous verrons le reste après, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient."

Zoro entendit le bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient, puis le grincement d'une porte. Apparemment, ils devaient se trouver près d'une cabane, ou d'un poste de garde à l'entrée du camp. Puis la porte se referma, et ce fut à nouveau le silence.

* * *

"Une seconde corde ?" 

L'exécuteur retroussa les lèvres en un rictus de triomphe.

"Tu es tellement stupide que ce n'est même plus amusant de jouer avec toi. Dis moi ... le fait que je m'adresse à toi en tant que pirate de l'équipage de chapeau de paille, alors que je suis censé te prendre pour un révolutionnaire, ne t'as pas semblé légèrement étrange ?"

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Sanji.

"Tout à l'heure ... tu as fait semblant de me croire."

Le léger ricanement de l'exécuteur confirma ses craintes.

"Bravo ... quelle perspicacité. Pensais-tu vraiment que dans une ville où le moindre des faits et gestes des habitants est contrôlé par ma milice, votre équipage avait la moindre chance de passer inaperçu ? Sans compter le fait que la charmante tête verte de votre très cher ami est mise à prix pour la modique somme de 60 millions de Berrys ... j'étais au courant de votre identité à tous les deux avant même que tu ne commences à te préoccuper des affaires de notre chère princesse. Je dois pourtant reconnaître que ta petite mise en scène de tout à l'heure était plutôt réussie, très cher Sanji ... elle avait au moins le mérite d'être particulièrement amusante ..."

Le salopard ... on pouvait dire qu'il s'était bien foutu de lui. Et Zoro allait le tuer lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait accepté de se ridiculiser pour rien.

"Si tu savais qui il était, pourquoi as-tu laissé partir Zoro ? Ça n'a absolument aucun sens."

"Justement, il n'est pas encore entièrement libre. A l'heure actuelle, il ne doit plus être loin de la sortie du camp, les poings liés et sous bonne garde. Parmi ceux qui l'accompagnent, il y a mon bras droit, Liam. Un homme d'une force assez extraordinaire, il faut bien l'avouer ... et un sacré escrimeur. Vous avez d'ailleurs eu l'honneur de faire connaissance, même si ce fut pour un court instant : c'est lui qui est responsable de cette jolie marque rouge, en haut de ton crâne ..."

Il sortit un escargophone de sa poche.

"D'ici quelques instant, cette jolie créature que voilà va se mettre à sonner. Ce sera Liam, pour prendre mes ordres. Si tu avais paru plus intéressé par mon marché, je lui aurait dit de laisser partir ton ami, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit plus envisageable. Je te laisse donc deux possibilité : soit je garde notre chère tête verte en otage jusqu'à ce que tu m'amènes le cadavre de votre capitaine, ou soit - si tu persistes dans ton refus - j'ordonne à Liam de le tuer."

L'exécuteur détacha son regard de l'escargophone pour scruter Sanji à la place.

"Alors ... que choisis-tu ?"

* * *

Sautant par-dessus le corps inconscient de l'un des gardes, Zoro commença à se diriger vers l'entrée de la cabane. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas attendre que le chef des gardes ait terminé son coup de téléphone pour récupérer ses sabres, mais plutôt de défaire ses liens et aller les chercher lui-même. Après avoir fait passer la dizaine de gardiens qui le surveillaient dans les bras de Morphée, il s'apprêtait maintenant à s'attaquer au plus gros morceau : leur chef. 

Il se préparait à défoncer la porte, mais se figea au dernier moment. S'il voulait avoir une chance de récupérer ses sabres avant d'affronter son adversaire, mieux valait qu'il la joue discrète, et qu'il tire parti au maximum de l'effet de surprise ... à supposer que le dit adversaire ne l'ait pas entendu se débarrasser de ses coéquipiers peu de temps auparavant. Mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas sorti voir ce qui se passait, il devait probablement ne rien avoir remarqué. Il n'avait pas fait tellement de boucan, après tout.

Posant la main sur la poignée, il commença à la baisser tout doucement, lorsque ... il se prit la porte en pleine tête.

"Putain de ... !"

Debout au milieu de l'entrée, se trouvait le chef des gardes, qui ... lui souriait. Son apparence était à l'opposé de tout ce que Zoro avait imaginé lorsqu'il avait les yeux bandés. La voix calme et posée avec laquelle il s'adressait aux gardes, associée à la façon dont les gardes semblaient le craindre et le respecter, laissaient imaginer un homme d'une certaine présence, imposant, l'incarnation de la force tranquille en quelque sorte.

Mais au lieu de ça, il avait en face de lui un jeune homme de carrure plutôt frêle, qui lui adressait un sourire paisible. Pas vraiment l'image qu'on se fait d'un féroce guerrier.

"Vous pensiez vraiment me prendre par surprise après avoir fait un trou béant dans le mur du poste de garde ?"

Zoro posa son regard à l'endroit où le mur avait explosé lorsqu'il y avait projeté l'un des gardes, à quelques mètres de l'entrée où se trouvait son interlocuteur.

"J'avais oublié"

Le chef des gardes le dévisagea d'un air plus amusé que surpris. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas tout un plat lorsqu'il oubliait un léger _détail_. Puis il commença à s'avancer, et Zoro s'aperçut qu'il tenait à la main un long zambato, jusqu'à présent caché par l'encadrement de la porte. Et cet imbécile ne semblait éprouver aucune peine à le soulever, malgré la minceur de ses bras, et le poids énorme de ce type d'armes. _Voilà qui est intéressant._

"Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis le Commandant en Chef de l'Armée Royale, et mon nom est Liam. Je suis honoré de vous avoir comme adversaire"

Il finit sa phrase en s'inclinant respectueusement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à disputer un combat de judo.

"Hein ? Heu ... enchanté aussi. Je suis ..."

"Roronoa Zoro", le coupa Liam. "Je sais."

Son visage était tellement radieux qu'à côté de lui, un gamin tombé nez à nez avec le père Noël dans la nuit du 24 aurait eu l'air d'un dépressif. Son enthousiasme actuel contrastait avec le ton posé qui était le sien peu auparavant.

"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, il paraît que vous êtes un très grand escrimeur. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me battre contre vous, et de devoir vous laisser partir, mais fort heureusement mon employeur vient de me donner l'autorisation de vous éliminer. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir."

Zoro était bien trop abasourdi pour lui répondre. Des types insolites, il en avait rencontré des tas dans sa vie (en particulier, étrangement, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luffy), mais celui-là méritait certainement une mention spéciale. Il s'attendait plus à ce qu'il lui propose une tasse de thé qu'un duel à mort ...

La voix de Liam brisa soudainement le silence.

"Excusez-moi de vous interrompre en pleine réflexion, mais ... n'étions-nous pas censé nous affronter ?"

Zoro sursauta, et s'en voulut immédiatement de ce manque de maîtrise de lui-même. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se mettait à perdre ses moyens en face du premier guignol venu ? Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation, et tout de suite.

"Monsieur Roronoa ?"

"Heu ... oui, je suis là !"

_Super comme réplique ... là, c'est sûr, tu lui as montré de quoi tu étais capable ..._

Liam rit doucement.

"J'espère que vous mon excès d'enthousiasme ne vous gêne pas trop. Je m'en voudrais si cela vous empêchait de combattre ... comme je vous le disais à l'instant, je meure d'envie de vous tuer."

Une lueur bestiale, presque démoniaque, passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, contrastant avec son apparente sérénité. Zoro commençait à comprendre pourquoi les autres gardes le craignaient autant. Il avait beau paraître incapable de tuer une mouche, il avait certainement fait plus d'une victime ... et en y prenant plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Zoro de sourire.

"Tu as intérêt de m'apporter assez de distraction pour me faire oublier l'ennui mortel de notre petite balade, si tu ne veux pas que je sois obligé de me défouler sur ton précieux chef."

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Sanji de l'avoir entraîné dans ce merdier la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Car ce combat risquait de se révéler fort intéressant.

* * *

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour updater à cause des manifs et du blocage étudiants qui m'ont pris pas mal de temps, mais voici enfin la suite ! J'ai enfin réussi à faire un chapitre pas mal long (contente ). Il commence même à y avoir un peu d'action (pas trop tôt) ... Prochain chapitre : Liam vs Zoro. 

Une petite rewiew ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Ne plus jamais perdre

"Exécute-le."

L'exécuteur reposa l'escargophone, puis scruta longuement Sanji.

"Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris par ton choix. Après avoir tout fait pour que ton ami puisse sortir d'ici, tu l'envoies à la mort ... c'est plutôt déconcertant."

C'est ça. Il allait sûrement priver Zoro d'un bon duel à mort contre un escrimeur pas mal réputé, avec sans doute perte de quelques dizaines de litres de sang à la clef ... cet idiot lui en aurait voulu pendant des semaines. Le fait qu'il soit apparemment attaché n'était pas un problème en soi, Zoro trouverait bien une solution ou une autre pour remédier à ce détail ... sûrement.

"Je sais, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis rappelé qu'il laissait toujours son assiette dégueulasse après avoir mangé. C'est un vrai cauchemar pour faire la vaisselle, après."

L'exécuteur le fixa quelques instants, avec un regard indéchiffrable ... puis éclata de rire.

"Que ... on peut savoir ce qui te fait t'esclaffer comme ça !"

"Excuse moi, mais tu es tellement amusant ... un peu limité, certes, mais divertissant malgré tout. C'en est presque dommage de devoir te tuer ..."

"Rien ne t'empêche de me relâcher."

L'exécuteur leva soudainement la main droite, et Sanji sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son cou. Des fils d'acier, de toute apparence manipulés par ce fichu tordu.

"Laisse-moi deviner ... en fait, depuis tout petit, tu rêves d'être marionnettiste."

Mais l'exécuteur ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer légèrement sa prise tout en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction. Sanji réprima une exclamation de surprise, mêlée de douleur - les fils s'étaient enfoncés bien plus profondément dans la chair que ce qu'il avait prévu. Ils semblaient pratiquement aussi coupants qu'une lame de sabre ...

"Qu'est-ce que ..."

"Surpris ?"

L'exécuteur passa ses doigts le long du coup de Sanji, puis lécha le sang qui les recouvrait, sans lâcher Sanji du regard. _C'est pas vrai ... il est définitivement barré, celui-là ..._

"Sauf erreur, je crois que je n'avais pas encore précisé que j'avais également acquis les pouvoirs de l'un des fruits du démon ... j'ai les pouvoirs du fruit affûtant, c'est à dire que je peux rendre tout ce que je touche extrêmement coupant, au point d'être capable de trancher absolument tout ce qui existe."

"Y compris, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, "le métal et le diamant."

Ça, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Car cela voulait dire que si Zoro tentait de l'affronter avec ses sabres, ce cinglé était capable de les transformer en rondelle de saucisson. D'un autre côté, le fait que Zoro soit mis hors course n'était pas forcément si important, après tout. En fait, il avait bien envie de régler son compte à ce fichu sadique de ses propres mains -pieds, plutôt- et lui rendre la monnaie de cette petite séance de torture ... avec les intérêts, cela va de soi.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une nouvelle pression sur les fils qui entouraient sa gorge. Apparemment son interlocuteur réclamait toute son attention.

"Navré, mais je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé. Vois-tu, ce pouvoir peut avoir des applications très variées, mais mes préférées sont de loin celles qui concernent l'art subtil de la torture ... et je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire une petite démonstration de chacune d'entre elle, jusqu'à ton exécution. Et tout cela gratuitement, bien sûr ... n'est-ce pas généreux ?"

"Quelle chance ..."

Et Zoro pendant ce temps-là, qui était en train de faire tranquillement quelques petits exercices dans la neige. Pour une fois, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place et sa situation avec celle de ce satané escrimeur à cheveux verts.

C'était vraiment un très mauvais plan.

* * *

Zoro scruta Liam attentivement, cherchant une faille dans sa garde. Ses sabres se trouvaient forcément dans cette cabane, et il fallait absolument qu'il les récupère s'il voulait pouvoir se battre contre ce type. La seule question était de savoir comment passer une porte gardée par un psychopathe armé d'un zambato. En règle générale, l'inconvénient de ce type d'arme était leur poids, qui réduisait largement la rapidité ainsi que la précision des attaques de ceux qui les maniaient. Mais cet imbécile avait forcément trouvé un moyen de remédier à ce genre d'inconvénients ... 

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas en restant planté là qu'il trouverait une solution à ce problème. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de passer, quel qu'il soit.

Zoro se préparait à foncer vers la porte, quand ... il s'aperçut que Liam ne s'y trouvait plus. Il avait tout bonnement disparu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ..."

Zoro se précipita dans la cabane. Personne. Bon sang ... cette ordure l'avait laissé là, au milieu de nulle part. Dire qu'il lui avait fait tout un cinéma concernant combien il attendait ce duel avec impatience, combien il était enthousiasmé, etc. ... tout ça pour se dégonfler au dernier moment. Allez comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce demeuré.

Enfin, pour l'instant, autant qu'il en profite pour récupérer ses sabres. Après, il partirait à la recherche de ce fichu trouillard pour lui régler son compte, et lui apprendre à respecter ses engagements. Ah oui, et il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie d'aller sauver les fesses de ce fichu cuistot, non plus ... quoique cet imbécile aurait bien mérité qu'il le laisse là où il était, pour le remercier de les avoir entraînés dans tout ce fichu bordel.

Zoro se dirigea vers une armoire, située contre le mur du fond, pour y commencer ses recherches. Mais celle-ci contenait seulement des provisions et un nécessaire de cuisine, ainsi que quelques bouteilles de rhum. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il saisit une bouteille emplie du précieux liquide ainsi qu'un quignon de pain, et les entama tout en commençant à examiner le contenu d'une commode, près de l'entrée.

"Vous cherchez quelque chose ?"

La bouteille s'écrasa violemment au sol, où elle éclata en mille morceaux, suivie de près par le morceau de pain, et le coeur de Zoro sortit presque littéralement de sa poitrine. Bon sang, ce type n'était pas humain ... comment avait-il pu arriver quelques centimètres derrière son dos sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? À ce point là, c'était même plus de la discrétion, mais quasiment de la téléportation.

Zoro se retourna lentement, tentant désespérément de récupérer les miettes de sa dignité, et de paraître aussi peu surpris que possible. Liam était debout juste derrière lui, lui souriant tranquillement, attendant apparemment qu'il réponde à sa question.

"J'avais un petit creux."

Hors de question qu'il lui montre à quel point ses sabres lui faisaient défaut. Cette ordure les avait sûrement caché quelque part. La seule solution qu'il lui restait, c'était de lui faire avouer où par la force. Après tout, il était capable de se débrouiller aussi en combat à main nue, lorsque cela était nécessaire.

"Tenez. Je pense que cela pourrait vous être utile."

Zoro jeta un vague regard sur ce que Liam lui tendait ... et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise. Cet inconscient était en train de lui rendre ses sabres ! Il les saisit immédiatement, avant qu'il ne change d'avis, et commença à les raccrocher à leur place, après sa ceinture. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec ses trois armes sur lui. Liam regardait avec attention chacun de ses gestes, n'en perdant pas une miette, avec la méticulosité d'un oiseau de proie.

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti aussi subitement, tout à l'heure ... j'ai voulu vous prévenir, mais vous aviez l'air tellement absorbé par vos réflexions que je n'ai pas osé vous déranger. Je suis juste allé chercher mon sabre, ainsi que les vôtres, dans le poste de vigie situé derrière cette cabane ... pour que nous puissions nous livrer un duel dans les règles de l'art."

_Son sabre ?_ En examinant Liam plus attentivement, Zoro s'aperçut qu'en effet, celui-ci avait troqué son zambato contre un sabre standard.

"Et ça fait partie des règles de l'art, aussi, je suppose, de changer d'arme à la dernière minute ? Le zambato, c'était juste pour la frime ?"

Liam le fixa un instant, apparemment surpris, puis rit légèrement.

"Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, en effet."

"_Quoi ?_"

"En fait, plus sérieusement, vous vous êtes sûrement aperçu que mon apparence était plutôt à l'opposé de celle qu'on attend d'un cruel guerrier sanguinaire. Mon employeur a donc jugé plus pratique que j'utilise ce zambato : comme ça je n'ai plus besoin de tuer quelqu'un à chaque fois devant les yeux des villageois ou des gardes pour qu'ils me prennent au sérieux. Quand ils voient que je porte ce zambato sans aucun effort apparent, ils en déduisent que je dois également savoir le manier à la perfection. Les gens sont plutôt étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"On s'en fout ! On n'est pas là pour débattre de philosophie existentielle, mais pour combattre, non ?"

_Reste calme, Zoro, reste calme ... c'est pas ce guignol qui va te faire perdre ton sang-froid légendaire, non ?_ Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il l'avait peut-être déjà perdu depuis longtemps, son sang-froid ... Finalement, ce fichu cuistot était presque de compagnie agréable, en comparaison de _ça_.

"Vous avez raison. Je finis de répondre à votre question, et je suis à vous. En fait, le principal inconvénient d'une arme de ce type, c'est son poids, qui réduit largement la rapidité ainsi que la précision des attaques de celui qui la manie. Je pensais trouver un moyen de remédier à ce genre d'inconvénients, mais en fait non. Du coup, je garde le zambato pour mes tâches habituelles de chef de la garde, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un combat sérieux, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, je reprends mon sabre."

"On peut dire que tu cesse jamais de surprendre, toi ..."

"Merci du compliment."

_C'était pas vraiment censé être un compliment ..._

"Alors, monsieur Roronoa, que diriez-vous que nous commencions à combattre ?"

Zoro ricana.

"Apparemment, ça t'arrive aussi d'avoir des idées intelligentes, quelquefois ...

* * *

"Akira ?" 

Levant la tête de la pile de papiers qu'il était en train d'étudier, le jeune homme dirigea son regard vers la propriétaire de la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Anna ?"

Anna lui adressa un sourire tendre, même si sa main tremblait légèrement, trahissant son inquiétude.

"Je me demandais simplement si les plans que j'ai volé à mon père t'étaient utiles ..."

"Ils sont parfaits. Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'offensive sans problème, à la date prévue."

La jeune fille hocha la tête doucement, mais ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans le lointain. Akira glissa ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son amante.

"Saizo ne devrait plus tarder à nous apporter des nouvelles maintenant."

La fuite d'Anna avait bien failli tourner au massacre, dans la matinée ... Ils avaient été rattrapés par l'unité d'élite de la milice royale peu après leur arrivée en ville, et il n'avait pu vaincre que l'un d'entre eux. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention de l'un des membres de l'équipage d'un pirate qui avait débarqué sur l'île peu de temps auparavant, un dénommé Sanji, qui était "cuistot de première classe" à ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'était chargé des gardes le temps qu'ils puissent s'enfuir et rejoindre leur QG, et ils ne l'avaient plus revu.

Mais en fin d'après-midi, l'un des leurs avait entendu dire qu'un étranger s'était fait arrêter par la milice royale, à la taverne. Akira avait donc envoyé Saizo, l'un de leurs meilleurs espions, collecter discrètement des informations, pour tenter de savoir s'il s'agissait ou non du même homme que celui qui les avait aidés.

Mais cela faisait maintenant des heures que celui-ci était parti, et il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Si ça continuait, il ...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, et Saizo entra, légèrement essoufflé.

"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Il a bien été arrêté dans cette taverne, par Liam, le chef de la garde, ainsi qu'un autre membre de l'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille. Ils ont été emmenés à la base, et je pense qu'ils seront exécutés d'ici peu de temps."

* * *

Zoro sentit monter en lui la familière et agréable sensation de tension et d'excitation qui précédait toujours un combat de cette importance. Il s'apprêtait à revêtir son traditionnel bandana quand quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit. Il se figea. Son bandana ! Il était toujours ficelé à la tête de ce fichu cuistot ! 

"Il y a un problème ?"

Liam le fixait, intrigué. Merde. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Ce n'était qu'un bandana, après tout. Un bandana qu'il revêtait à chacun de ses combats, sans exception, depuis plusieurs années, soit, mais seulement un bandana ... rien d'important ...

"Attends-moi juste trois petites secondes, ok ?"

Zoro se dirigea vers l'un des gardes dans le cirage, sentant le regard de Liam posé sur lui. _Quelle honte ..._ Il découpa un morceau du tissu noir qui composait leur uniforme, se le noua autour de la tête, en substitut de son précieux bandana, et dégaina ses sabres.

"Maintenant, on peut y aller."

Liam le dévisagea un instant, et éclata de rire.

"Décidemment, vous êtes beaucoup plus amusant que ne le laisse penser votre réputation, monsieur Roronoa. Ça n'en sera que plus intéressant de vous tuer."

Il sourit.

"Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais commencer. _**Wolf's claw !** _"

Zoro eut à peine le temps de bloquer le coup, et l'impact le fit légèrement reculer. Malgré les apparences, ce binoclard avait une sacrée force dans les bras ...

Une voix murmura soudainement à son oreille :

"Vous êtes trop lent."

Liam était déja rendu derrière lui, abattant son épée dans son dos. Zoro tenta de l'esquiver en roulant sur le côté, une fraction de seconde trop tard, cependant : la lame pénétra la chair sur quelques centimètres, mais au moins aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible, mais le sol gelé offrait peu de prise, et le temps qu'il y parvienne Liam était déjà sur lui ... il para son coup de sabre de justesse.

"C'est toi qui bouges trop."

Liam rit doucement.

"Je vais essayer de ralentir un peu, alors."

Zoro serra les dents.

"Pas la peine."

Fichu pays ... la neige ralentissait ses mouvements, mais ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur cet imbécile de Liam. Après tout, il devait avoir grandi ici, et savait probablement tirer parti au maximum de son environnement, ce qui lui donnait un large avantage sur Zoro. Tant mieux, après tout. C'était en surmontant des situations extrêmes comme celle-ci qu'il pourrait devenir plus fort.

Zoro repoussa avec force la nouvelle offensive de Liam et se prépara à attaquer à son tour, mais il fut interrompu par une épée se rapprochant dangereusement de sa cage thoracique. Cet imbécile profitait de son avantage de terrain et de sa vitesse pour le forcer à rester sur la défensive, par des attaques peu puissantes mais extrêmement rapprochées. Il était probablement à l'affût du moindre faux pas de la part de Zoro pour porter un coup décisif ... s'il croyait qu'il allait le laisser faire tranquillement, il se trompait lourdement.

Il mit plus de force dans ses coups, pour obliger Liam à ralentir son rythme ... Liam ne se démonta pas et conserva la même vitesse. Mais comme il devait réciproquement mettre plus de force dans ses attaques, il se focalisa plus sur le combat et perdit un peu de sa concentration vis-à-vis de son environnement. Il faillit percuter un sapin en reculant suite à une violente riposte de Zoro, et ne l'évita que de justesse, laissant apparaître l'espace d'un court instant une faille dans sa garde.

Zoro saisit instantanément l'opportunité qui lui était enfin donnée de passer enfin à l'attaque.

_**"Tiger Slash !"**_

Liam eut le temps de reculer légèrement, ce qui diminua un peu l'impact de l'attaque de Zoro, mais ne réussit pas à l'éviter complètement. Il grimaça lorsque les lames s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, lui laissant une profonde entaille en forme de croix sur le flanc, et tomba en appui sur un genou.

Zoro en profita immédiatement pour l'attaquer à nouveau, pendant que sa garde était encore baissée. Mais Liam se ressaisit plus tôt que prévu, et para le coup au dernier moment. Il repoussa Zoro et se redressa, affichant un large sourire.

"Ce combat est vraiment excitant. Vous êtes réellement un adversaire très intéressant, Monsieur Roronoa."

Zoro sourit à son tour.

"Faut avouer que tu es plutôt pas mal non plus, dans ton genre."

Liam rit.

"Merci. Mais je vais devoir m'y mettre sérieusement, si je veux être à la hauteur de ce compliment. _**Hunting** "_

Zoro para le coup, frappant de toutes ses forces pour rejeter Liam au loin, mais ce faisant il glissa légèrement sur le sol gelé, ce qui mit en danger son équilibre. Liam profita immédiatement de cette occasion pour frapper un grand coup ... et Zoro réprima un sourire : sa feinte avait fonctionné exactement comme prévu. Une attaque puissante nécessitait toujours un léger temps de préparation avant d'être exécutée, et Zoro ayant commencé à préparer la sienne dès sa pseudo perte d'équilibre, ses sabres furent les premiers à fendre l'air.

**"_Demon slash !_"**

Mais son attaque ne rencontra que le vide.

_Que ..._

Un cliquetis métallique dans son dos l'avertit, un dixième de seconde trop tard, de la nouvelle position de Liam. Il n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup, encore moins de penser à attaquer ... à peine le temps de prendre le coup de face, au lieu de dos. _"Recevoir le coup final dans le dos ... est le comble du déshonneur !"_

**"_White fang !_"**

Un éclair blanc traversa son champ de vision, suivi de près par une intense vague de douleur, supplantant tout le reste. Sa colonne vertébrale entra violemment en collision avec une surface dure ; il avait sûrement heurté un arbre, ou quelque chose comme ça ... un bruit de branches qui bougent se fit entendre, et une épaisse couche de neige venue d'au-dessus de sa tête le recouvrit. Visiblement, c'était bien un arbre qu'il avait heurté. Il devait également avoir échappé ses sabres lors de l'impact, à en juger par la sensation de vide dans le creux de ses mains.

Zoro tenta de se redresser, mais ses muscles ne semblaient plus vouloir lui répondre, et il ne parvint même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être encore conscient ... tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la douleur. La douleur qui effaçait tout le reste, la douleur qui semblait lui déchirer la cage thoracique en deux à chaque respiration ... quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de respirer encore. Il sentit le goût du sang lui remplir la bouche, et entendit quelqu'un tousser, ça devait sûrement être lui, et ses poumons le brûlèrent comme s'ils étaient sur le point de partir en morceaux. C'était peut-être le cas, après tout.

Liam n'était pas du tout tombé dans le panneau, il avait seulement fait très bien semblant que oui. Il n'avait eu alors qu'à éviter l'attaque de Zoro, et porter la sienne lorsque celui-ci était aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né. Et lui qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Finalement, c'était lui qui était tombé dans un piège. Et un piège magnifiquement orchestré, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, maintenant. Ses sabres étaient hors de sa portée, et de toute façon il n'avait plus la force d'aller les chercher. Il n'arrivait même plus à sentir leur présence, pas même celle du kitetsu, le sabre maudit ... d'ailleurs, il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur, non plus. Seulement un vague sentiment de quiétude, d'apaisement, et le désir irrépressible d'avoir enfin un peu de repos ... après tout, il avait déjà tellement combattu ...

Il distingua vaguement le son d'un sabre, juste au-dessus de sa tête, comme au travers d'un épais brouillard. Alors, c'était comme cela que ça allait finir ... et maintenant, il allait mourir.

Un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Le son d'un sabre en train de fendre l'air. Ça y est, cette fois c'était la fin.

Il allait perdre.

Quelque chose se réveilla soudainement dans un coin de son esprit, comme un déclic.

_"Faisons-nous une promesse ! Un jour l'un de nous deux deviendra le plus grand manieur de sabres au monde !"_

_Que ... qu'est-ce que je suis ... en train de faire ?_

_"Je te promets de ne plus jamais perdre !"_

_... c'est impossible ..._

_"Je vais devenir plus fort que n'importe qui au monde !"_

_... je ..._

_"Je jure de ne plus perdre un seul combat !"_

_... est ce que j'étais ..._

_"Ça te va comme ça, seigneur des pirates ?"_

_... en train d'abandonner ?_

_"Je veux te dépasser."_

Zoro roula sur le côté, et la lame de Liam ne rencontra que de l'écorce, coupant l'arbre en deux comme du beurre.

Zoro prit appui sur la moitié restante de l'arbre pour se relever, essayant de se stabiliser du mieux qu'il pouvait ... ce qui aurait été un peu plus facile si ses jambes avaient accepté de coopérer.

"Oh ... vous êtes plutôt résistant. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se relever après avoir encaissé ce coup. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu non plus quelqu'un survivre à ce coup. En y réfléchissant bien, cela explique peut-être que personne ne se soit relevé."

Liam se tenait debout en face de lui, un sabre à la main ... _son_ sabre ! Le wadô ichimonji ... Le sabre de Kuina.

"J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez recevoir le coup final par ce sabre ... vous avez l'air de particulièrement l'affectionner, à en juger par le soin avec lequel il est entretenu."

"En fait, je comptais plutôt te _donner_ le coup final par ce sabre."

Liam sourit imperturbablement.

"Je suis désolé, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous tuer avant."

"Si tu y arrives."

Le fait que Liam n'était que légèrement blessé et lui gravement, ou que le monde commençait à tanguer devant ses yeux à cause du manque de sang n'étaient pas un problème. Il pouvait surmonter ça, il _devait_ surmonter ça. Il avait fait la promesse à Luffy de ne plus jamais perdre un seul combat, et il s'était juré de devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il perdait face à ce guignol épais comme un cure-dents après avoir survécu à un combat contre Oeil de Faucon ?

Et puis aussi ... il était le seul à savoir où se trouvait ce fichu cuistot, qui devait se faire exécuter à l'aube - autrement dit dans quelques heures. C'est à dire que s'il ne le sortait pas de ce pétrin bientôt, il allait _mourir_. Et cet imbécile avait beau être sacrément énervant quand il s'y mettait, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser se faire tuer aussi stupidement. Hors de question qu'il laisse tomber l'un des membres de l'équipage qui avait besoin de lui, et le temps pressait.

"Je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi. Tu vas devoir mourir."

Le kitetsu ... il pouvait le sentir à nouveau, à quelques mètres devant lui, enfoui dans la neige ... à l'endroit exact où la partie supérieure de l'arbre s'était effondrée quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir le trouver à travers l'amas de branches qui recouvrait le sol. Décidemment, même les éléments semblaient contre lui, aujourd'hui.

"Ne rêvez pas. Je ne vais pas vous laisser le temps de le récupérer."

Zoro dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Liam, surpris. Il pouvait ...

"Oui, je peux le sentir aussi. Mais ne me regardez pas d'un air aussi surpris, ce sabre dégage une telle aura maléfique qu'il semble difficile de passer à côté ... c'est un kitetsu, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Manquait plus que ça ... encore un passionné de sabres ... comme si c'était le moment._

"Ouais, c'est ça. Mais je ne crois pas que tu auras le temps de l'admirer entre le moment où il sera dans ma main, et celui où il te transpercera."

Liam sourit poliment.

"Je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'aurai tout le loisir de le contempler après vous avoir tué."

_"Wolfbite ! »_

Cette fois-ci, Zoro eut le temps de se préparer à l'attaque de Liam. De plus, celui-ci avait misé cette fois-ci sur une simple attaque frontale, assez basique - il s'attendait sûrement à une faible résistance de la part d'un escrimeur blessé et privé de ses sabres. C'était très mal le connaître.

Zoro se pencha pour éviter l'attaque, et en profita pour envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans la cage thoracique de son agresseur - et non, ce n'était pas du plagiat, après tout ce fichu cuistot n'avait pas inventé les coups de pieds - qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin, et s'écraser violemment contre un sapin. _Chacun son tour._

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Zoro se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait son précieux kitetsu, se glissant à travers les branches. Il pouvait presque l'attraper, quand deux énormes branches lui firent obstacle. Il les empoigna puis les tira vers lui pour les briser, mais fut stoppé net par une sensation de déchirure en provenance de sa cage thoracique ... apparemment il valait mieux qu'il tente de se glisser entre les deux branches, plutôt que de chercher à les briser, s'il comptait être encore en état de se battre après avoir récupéré son sabre.

De son côté, Liam s'était relevé et commençait à se diriger vers lui. Il fallait agir vite. Zoro commença à se faufiler entre les deux branches, mais ses épaules le bloquaient et l'empêchaient de progresser. Il tendit le bras pour tenter de saisir le kitetsu, mais il restait encore près d'un mètre avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre ... et Liam était déjà à côté de lui.

"Je suis désolé, mais je crois que cette fois vous avez per..."

"Je ne peux pas perdre."

Encore quelques centimètres, et il pourrait le saisir.

Liam sortit le wadô ichimonji de son fourreau.

"Vous avez une dernière volonté ?"

"Je ne peux ... pas ... perdre."

Il pouvait l'effleurer du bout des doigts ...

"Je suis désolé."

Liam abattit son sabre.

Sa main se referma autour du fourreau. Il était parvenu à le saisir !

Trop tard.

La douleur s'abattit, déchirante, effaçant tout le reste.

_"Entraîne-toi avec fougue et essaie donc de me surpasser ! Je t'attendrai avec impatience, Roronoa !"_

_Mihawk ..._

_"Je vais m'entraîner dur, et je deviendrai si fort que tout là-haut au paradis Kuina pourra entendre mon nom !"_

_Kuina ..._

_"Le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde ! Je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! C'est bien ce qu'il faut pour faire partie de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates !"_

_Luffy ..._

_"Moi, je veux trouver All-Blue."_

_Sanji ..._

_Je suis ... désolé ..._

Puis même la douleur disparut, et tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.

* * *

Voici donc l'affrontement tant attendu de nos deux maniaques du coupe-papier . J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour updater, parce que j'ai du mal avec les scènes de combat - j'ai failli m'arracher les cheveux pour faire le combat Liam/Zoro (ToT) . Mais le résultat n'est pas si mal, non ? ... enfin j'espère ... une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Allez siouplait ! (fans de Zoro, ne m'assinez pas tout de suite SVP).


	5. Chapter 5 : Menteur

Disclamer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, puisque Eiichiro-kun ne veut pas partager ses jouets. (sob). Par contre, Liam et l'exécuteur sont à moi. Na !

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis aperçu dernièrement que mon compte n'acceptait pas les rewieweurs anonymes (non inscrits). Depuis le chapitre 4 ce n'est plus le cas, donc n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de commentaires ! Allez, siouplait

* * *

"Usopp !" 

La couronne qui ornait sa tête commença à s'effacer lentement, de même que la foule d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices - dont certaines avaient un décolleté qui aurait particulièrement intéressé Sanji - qui l'acclamaient, tandis que l'esprit de Usopp revenait lentement à la réalité. Il entrouvrit doucement des yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, s'apprêtant à exprimer le fond de sa pensée à l'abruti qui s'amusait à le réveiller en pleine nuit, et juste quand Mlle Kaya s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser de remerciement en plus ... et se trouva nez à nez avec Luffy qui le fixait attentivement, le visage à à peine quelques centimètres du sien.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! BonsangLuffyonnefixepaslesgenscommeça !"

Mais étrangement Luffy ne réagit pas, se contentant de raccourcir son cou pour récupérer sa tête et de sauter de son hamac, avec un calme assez inhabituel. Usopp se figea, décontenancé.

"Luffy ?"

Le capitaine posa son chapeau sur sa tête, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, ne paraissant pas remarquer à quel point son attitude était troublante.

"Je vais réveiller Robin et Nami, toi charge-toi de Chopper. On y va."

"Où ç... "

Usopp écarquilla les yeux, réalisant soudain les intentions de son capitaine.

"On va les chercher ? Déjà ? Maintenant ? Comme ça ? Mais tu avais dit demain matin ... quelle heure il est ? Il fait nuit noire, ce n'est pas encore ..."

Luffy se retourna pour regarder Usopp droit dans les yeux, et celui-ci s'interrompit net. Le visage de Luffy, dénudé du sourire habituel, était inquiétant par son sérieux.

"On y va."

Usopp commença à enfiler ses chaussettes - à l'envers, mais tant pis - et le reste de ses vêtements, à la hâte. Si leur capitaine avait ce regard, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : peu importait comment Luffy le savait, pressentiment ou autre, mais les choses allaient mal. Leurs nakamas avaient besoin d'eux. Puis il saisit son traditionnel lance-pierres.

"Je suis prêt !"

Luffy acquiesça par un léger signe de tête, puis disparut en direction du dortoir féminin.

Usopp se dirigea vers le hamac de Chopper, ignorant le léger tremblement de ses jambes. Si des amis avaient besoin d'aide, ils pouvaient compter sur le fier capitaine Usopp. Ce n'étaient pas ces espèces de trouillardes de jambes qui l'en empêcheraient.

Et puis ... il fallait que quelqu'un prenne sa relève pour la cuisine, et vite.

* * *

------- 

_De la neige ... tâchée de sang, piétinée et jetée de côté comme après une lutte féroce._

_L'un des combattants apparaît le temps d'un éclair ... des cheveux verts, une blessure, une respiration haletante. Une légère odeur de sang._

_Le sifflement d'un sabre qui s'abat ... un léger cri de douleur, qui n'a pas été réprimé car on n'en avait plus la force ... un sourire victorieux se dessine lentement sur le visage de l'agresseur. _

_L'odeur du sang est devenue plus forte._

_Des yeux bruns se ferment lentement, accompagnés par un léger murmure, presque inaudible._

_Je suis ... désolé ..._

-------

Un seau d'eau glacée arracha soudainement Sanji de la vision, le ramenant sans ménagement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, déjà trop familière. Le cuisinier frissonna et dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que le monde extérieur ne cesse d'être un amas de tâches plus ou moins floues. Puis la perception de son environnement s'imposa lentement à son esprit, et avec elle celle de la douleur.

"Ce n'est pas drôle si tu t'évanouis déjà, Sanji-kun. J'étais justement en train de me dire que tu étais la personne la plus résistante que j'ai torturée jusqu'à présent ... en fait la plupart meurent avant même que j'ai pu faire la moitié de ce que je voulais leur faire. C'est malheureux, mais il est de plus en plus difficile de trouver de la matière première de bonne qualité."

Sanji n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait l'exécuteur, encore préoccupé par la vision qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Ce n'était probablement qu'une sorte de rêve, mais ... ça lui avait paru tellement réel ... et il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette sale impression qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose était arrivé à ce satané escrimeur. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression ... après tout le hobby préféré de cet imbécile avait toujours été de se placer dans des situations extrêmes, voire désespérées, et il avait toujours fini par s'en tirer.

Inutile de se transformer en maman lapine inquiète pour un simple _cauchemar_.

Une lame traversant son omoplate comme du beurre le ramena soudainement à la réalité, et il étouffa avec peine un cri de douleur, avant de lancer un nouveau regard meurtrier en direction de l'exécuteur. Ce tordu se faisait un malin plaisir à perforer ou entailler chaque parcelle de son corps depuis plus d'une heure. Et cette ordure connaissait bien son boulot, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait très certainement l'habitude de ce genre de choses, car il semblait savoir précisément où entailler la chair sans provoquer de grosse perte de sang, et ainsi faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible.

"Et bien, Sanji-kun, tu manques de répartie, depuis tout à l'heure ... je vais finir par m'ennuyer ..."

"Va te faire foutre."

OK, il aurait pu faire mieux comme réplique. Mais après avoir dû supporter près d'une heure et demi de torture, enchaîné au mur, on finit généralement par épuiser son stock de réplique cinglante. Et malgré sa réputation légendaire, le fameux "silence-suivit-d'un-regard-meutrier-qui-en-dit-long", perdait de son efficacité lorsqu'il provenait d'une personne incapable de bouger d'un pouce.

De plus, il commençait à avoir l'esprit de plus en plus engourdi. L'exécuteur avait beau faire en sorte de ne pas entailler d'importants vaisseaux sanguins, cela finissait par revenir au même par l'accumulation. Sanji jeta un vague regard sur sa chemise déboutonnée, couverte de sang et de sueur, et entaillées par endroits. Dire qu'elle lui avait coûté une petite fortune : une magnifique chemise en lin bleu azur, directement importée de North-Blue ... sans compter qu'Haru-chan, la jolie vendeuse, lui avait dit qu'elle s'accordait à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux ...

L'exécuteur s'était rapproché de lui lentement, et examinait sa main droite avec attention.

"Si tu meurs d'envie que je te la mette dans la gueule, il va falloir me détacher avant."

L'exécuteur ne cilla pas, mais un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Non merci ... je vérifiais simplement quelque chose ... Tu sais, Sanji-kun, je t'ai observé avec attention lorsque tu t'es battu contre les gardes royaux. Tu te débrouillais plutôt pas mal, mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez étrange : à aucun moment tu n'as utilisé autre chose que tes jambes pour combattre. Il est plutôt rare qu'un guerrier n'utilise pas tous ses atouts, et s'handicape volontairement ... c'est vraiment étrange ..."

Sanji avait du mal à voir où l'exécuteur voulait en venir, mais une chose était sûre, cependant : il n'aimait vraiment pas ce sourire. Et il commençait à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Et si tu arrêtais un peu tes élucubrations et lâchais cette putain de main ?"

Mais l'exécuteur ne recula même pas d'un pouce, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"Quand on examine tes mains de plus près, pourtant, on peut apercevoir de fines cicatrices, comme des traces de coupures anciennes. Elles sont trop légères pour être dues à des combats, je dirais plutôt qu'elles ont été causées par des erreurs d'inattention en maniant un couteau ... en faisant la cuisine, par exemple. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu as passé toute la matinée à acheter des provisions."

"Dis-moi, tu as soudainement décidé de débuter une carrière de détective, ou est-ce que c'est que tu aimes bien détendre l'atmosphère en jouant les medium ? J'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir."

L'exécuteur éclata soudainement de rire. Décidemment, son comportement était de plus en plus incompréhensible.

"Ça fait du bien de te voir retrouver un peu de ta répartie, Sanji-kun. En fait, c'est vrai qu'on peut considérer que ce n'était qu'un simple numéro d'esbroufe. En fait, vois-tu, j'ai su que tu étais cuisinier à l'instant même où je t'ai vu combattre, Sanji-kun. Tu as exactement la même technique de coups de pieds que ce vieux gâteux de Zeff."

"Z ... Zeff ? Tu _connais _Zeff ?"

"Hum ? Oh oui, j'ai vaguement fait partie de son équipage avec mon frère quand j'avais seize ans, il y a une dizaine d'année, je crois ... l'année où il s'est aventuré sur la route de tous les périls. Par contre, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un fils ... mais c'est vrai que c'est bien son genre de ramasser n'importe quel clébard qui traîne ..."

"Ce qui explique comment tu as pu intégrer son équipage."

Les yeux de l'exécuteur se rétrécirent, et il enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Sanji.

"En fait, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce cher Zeff ... à l'époque où je faisais encore partie de son équipage, lors des escales je me livrais à quelques petites expériences de torture clandestines sur les villageois, avec l'aide de mon frère et de quelques uns de ses amis. Lorsque ce vieil idéaliste a tout découvert, il nous a expulsés de son équipage, et m'a fait cette marque."

L'exécuteur retira le gant qui recouvrait sa main droite, révélant une large marque apposée au fer rouge, représentant une tête de mort brisée en deux.

"La marque des traîtres. Les capitaines pirates peuvent l'apposer sur ceux qui, selon eux, ont eu une conduite indigne du code de la piraterie, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seront plus jamais acceptés par aucun équipage. Normalement, la marque doit être effectué directement sur le visage du traître, mais par _"clémence"_, Zeff a jugé que la main suffirait."

Sanji ricana.

"Alors c'est pour cela que tu méprises tellement les pirates ... parce que tu ne peux plus en être un. Tu es _jaloux_."

Le regard de l'exécuteur s'assombrit.

"Tu devrais peut-être me parler sur un autre ton, _Sanji-kun_. Car comme je le disais, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec ce cher Zeff ... et puisque tu comptes assez à ses yeux pour qu'il t'ait transmis toutes ses techniques, je vais me faire un plaisir de prendre bien soin de toi."

L'exécuteur s'était à nouveau suffisamment rapproché pour que Sanji puisse respirer de larges bouffées de son haleine fétide, et avec un peu de concentration il aurait même certainement pu retrouver chacun des ingrédients qui avaient composé son dîner. Mais il choisit plutôt de retenir sa respiration le temps qu'il s'éloigne un peu.

"Si tu prends bien soin de combattre sans utiliser tes mains, c'est pour la même raison que ce vieil imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas abîmer tes précieux outils de cuisinier."

L'exécuteur sortit un long poignard, qu'il plaqua le long de l'avant-bras de Sanji. Le cuisinier réprima un frisson lorsque le métal froid entra en contact avec sa peau.

"Tu as l'air tellement persuadé que ton ami va venir te sortir de là ... mais en attendant, je peux te faire tout ce que je veux. Je pourrais sectionner chacun des nerfs qui parcourent tes mains et tes avant-bras, de sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais faire la moindre petite soupe de ta vie ... ce serait amusant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sanji tenta de paraître aussi calme et impassible qu'il le pouvait, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue. Cette ordure savait parfaitement ce qu'il menaçait. Si seulement il pouvait briser ces satanés chaînes ...

"Je te conseille de ne pas trop te débattre, Sanji-kun ... je risquerais de te trancher le bras par mégarde ... ce qui serait beaucoup plus douloureux, quoique plus radical."

Sanji fixa désespérément le poignard, impuissant, observant le tranchant de la lame briser la peau de son avant bras et pénétrer peu à peu la chair ... souhaitant de toutes ses forces obtenir, ne serait-ce que pour un seul instant, le même ange gardien que Luffy.

Le grincement d'une porte retentit soudainement, et une voix brisa le silence.

"Oh ... excusez-moi. Je dérange, peut-être ?"

L'exécuteur lâcha le bras de Sanji, et se tourna en direction de la voix. Un jeune garçon à lunettes, d'allure plutôt frêle et aux traits légèrement efféminé, était debout dans l'entrée de la salle d'interrogatoire, souriant paisiblement malgré la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sanji l'examina attentivement, intrigué. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait déjà vu ce type quelque part, et récemment, en plus. Mais quant à savoir où, c'était une toute autre question. L'exécuteur semblait étrangement satisfait.

"Liam. Tu as déjà fini ton travail ?"

Le nouvel arrivant lui répondit avec un sourire légèrement chagriné.

"Oui. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais finalement je m'en suis débarrassé plus facilement que ce que j'espérais. Je suis un peu déçu ..."

* * *

Les yeux encore ensommeillés, Chopper se préparait à emboîter le pas à ses compagnons, vérifiant une dernière fois si sa trousse de médecin contenait tout ce qui risquait de lui être nécessaire. Il était en train d'ajouter un nouveau rouleau de bandage lorsqu'il se figea. Son ouïe développée venait de percevoir quelque chose qui brisait le silence nocturne du port ... il se concentra, tentant de discerner plus précisément de quoi il s'agissait, et écarquilla les yeux de terreur. 

"Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy ! Luffy !"

Le capitaine tourna son regard insondable vers le renne au nez bleu qui venait d'accourir en trombe sur le pont.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper ?"

Chopper repris son souffle un instant avant de répondre d'une voix alarmée.

"Des bruits de pas ... des tas ! Et des bruits d'épée aussi ... ils se dirigent vers nous !"

Luffy tendit l'oreille à son tour, ainsi que le reste de l'équipage. Les bruits de pas devaient s'être suffisamment rapprochés maintenant pour que tout le monde puisse les entendre. Nami poussa un léger cri d'effroi et Usopp se cacha derrière le grand mât. Robin et Luffy, quant à eux, se mirent en position pour se préparer à un éventuel combat.

Au bout d'une minute environ, un groupe armé surgi au coin de la rue qui menait au port ... des pirates, à en juger par leur apparence. Un colosse qui devait mesurer près de trois mètres de haut se détachait du groupe, ce devait sûrement être leur chef. C'était plutôt le genre de type à qui on n'avait pas envie de chercher des noises, à l'allure patibulaire et armé jusqu'aux dents, le genre de type qui aime bien passer pour quelqu'un de dangereux.

Luffy sauta du pont, et alla se planter au sommet d'une haute statue surplombant le groupe de nouveaux arrivants.

"Je suis Monkey D Luffy. Et vous ?"

Le colosse fit un geste de la main et le reste du groupe s'arrêta. Puis il leva la tête et toisa Luffy d'un air méprisant.

"Mon nom ? Ça va te servir à quoi de le savoir, _gamin_ ? Tu seras mort dans quelques minutes !"

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais, aussitôt suivi par les pirates qui l'accompagnaient. Chopper décida d'imiter Usopp et rejoignit un poste d'observation un peu plus sûr ... juste par précaution.

"Alors c'est toi le _"fameux"_ pirate. Je sais pas trop ce que tu as fait à mon frère mais il veut que je lui ramène ta tête, alors ..."

Le colosse s'avança vers la statue/perchoir de Luffy d'un air conquérant, l'empoigna fermement, et la souleva de terre sans aucun effort apparent. Chopper laissa échapper un cri de terreur, et cacha un peu plus son oeil droit derrière le mât, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Nami marmonner quelque chose à propos de "clichés" et de "fier-à-bras".

Le géant tint un instant la statue à bout de bras, puis la lança violemment au sol, où elle s'écrasa lourdement, à peine un dixième de seconde après que Luffy n'ait sauté à terre.

"... prépare-toi à mourir."

Luffy se releva en silence, et épousseta la poussière sur ses vêtements. Puis il se tourna vers le bateau.

"Hé, Chopper !"

Chopper sursauta légèrement, puis se reprit, tentant (sans grand succès) d'imiter l'air si calme et si détaché de Robin, non loin de lui.

"Oui !"

"Attrape ça !"

Chopper saisit instinctivement ce que Luffy lui lança, puis se tourna vers son capitaine, surpris, serrant timidement le précieux chapeau de paille entre ses pattes.

"Prends en soin pour moi, s'il te plait. Pars tout de suite à la recherche de Sanji et Zoro avec Nami et Usopp. Dès que vous les aurez trouvés, Usopp enverra un signal pour que Robin et moi puissions vous rejoindre après avoir réglé leur compte à ces types. D'accord ?"

La question était inutile. L'équipage approuva rapidement d'un signe de la tête, puis Chopper, Usopp ainsi que Nami sautèrent à terre, tandis que Robin commençait à faire pousser des bras dans le camp ennemi. Mais le géant, semblant ne pas apprécier qu'on l'ignore ainsi, détacha un muret du sol et l'envoya droit sur les trois fuyards. Chopper se transforma immédiatement en heavy point pour protéger ses deux compagnons, mais un bras élastique dévia le projectile d'un coup de poing juste avant l'impact, l'envoyant valser quelque mètres plus loin.

"Si tu veux t'en prendre à eux, il va d'abord falloir t'en prendre à moi."

Le géant se tourna vers Luffy et ricana.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir ... je m'occuperai de tes compagnons juste après t'avoir réduit en miettes !"

Luffy adressa à ses compagnons un regard sans appel.

"Une dernière chose. Si vous tombez sur un ennemi plus puissant que vous, ne cherchez pas à l'affronter et attendez moi. Maintenant, courez !"

Nami semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et partit en courant. Chopper et Usopp lui emboîtèrent le pas, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du champ de bataille. Chopper regarda une dernière fois en arrière, avant de tourner à l'angle d'une ruelle. Luffy se dirigeait vers le colosse, l'air déterminé.

"Désolé, mais je suis pressé. Je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi vite fait."

Chopper détourna son regard de la scène à contrecoeur, et se concentra sur sa course. Décidemment, le Dr. Hiluluk avait raison. Ce que les pirates pouvaient avoir la classe !

* * *

Une très désagréable impression était en train de monter en Sanji tandis qu'il remettait lentement à leur place les éléments d'un puzzle qu'il n'était pas sûr de réellement vouloir reconstituer. S'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part, c'est parce que c'était lui qui lui avait abattu cette fichu barre de fer sur le crâne, à la taverne. Liam, le chef de la garde ... celui qui était chargé d'éliminer Zoro. Le regard de Sanji était comme hypnotisé par la blessure en forme de croix qui ornait le bas du ventre de Liam. _Tiger Slash_. La preuve qu'il s'était battu contre Zoro. Et si, comme il venait de le dire, il avait fini son travail, cela signifiait que ... 

_Impossible_.

L'exécuteur regarda attentivement Sanji, semblant particulièrement amusé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Liam.

"Tu confirmes donc que tu viens tout juste d'éliminer Roronoa Zoro, c'est bien ça ?"

"Exactement."

"_Tu mens_."

Liam se tourna vers Sanji, surpris. Aa vrai dire, Sanji lui-même avait du mal à croire que la voix à peine humaine qui venait de prononcer ces mots était bien la sienne, tant elle était sombre et emplie de fureur. Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant était en train de monter en lui, échappant peu à peu à tout contrôle. Les images de la vision qu'il avait eu peu de temps auparavant revinrent hanter son esprit, mais il les repoussa ... comme si n'importe quel gringalet pouvait se ramener la bouche en coeur et prétendre qu'il avait _tué_ cette fichue tête d'algue !

"_Tu mens_. Tu t'es enfui en plein milieu du combat, c'est tout. Tu penses vraiment me faire croire qu'une tapette à lunette comme toi a pu se débarrasser de Zoro ? C'est du _délire _!"

"Pardonnez-moi, répondit Liam d'une voix paisible, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de l'un de vos amis. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que ma victoire ne fasse aucun doute. Si malgré tout, vous avez besoin de voir de vos propres yeux une preuve de ce que j'avance pour y croire, je pense que ceci fera l'affaire."

Sanji se figea instantanément à la vue de l'objet que Liam lui présentait. _Un katana blanc. Couvert de sang. _Le sabre auquel Zoro tenait certainement plus qu'à sa vie elle-même. Si ce type était parvenu à s'en emparer, alors ...

"Menteur."

La réponse était sortie en un murmure presque inaudible, pourtant il était presque certain qu'il l'avait hurlée. Pourquoi diable ses poumons étaient-ils soudainement comme paralysés, incapables de faire rentrer le moindre souffle d'air ? Liam ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou alors il ne lui prêta aucune attention, et continua à parler de son fichu ton calme et serein.

"C'est un très beau sabre, le Wadô Ichimonji, à ce qu'il me semble ... une sacré bonne lame, il faut le reconnaître ; il fera certainement un bien meilleur ouvrage que celui que j'utilisais auparavant. Je n'ai pas pris le Kitetsu, car je préfère me méfier des sabres qui portent une malédiction, mais si vous souhaitez une autre preuve du décès de votre ami, je pourrai aussi vous montrer sa tête, un peu plus tard. Je ne l'ai pas prise avec moi, mais j'ai demandé à l'un des gardes de me la ramener. Vous savez, pour la prime ..."

"**JE VAIS TE TUER !**"

Liam sursauta légèrement, et l'exécuteur recula d'un pas. Sanji ne savait plus si c'était de la peine, de la fureur ou de la haine qu'il ressentait, mais une chose était sûre : une envie de meurtre comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvée auparavant lui parcourait les veines, lui nouait les tripes. Des hurlements de rage lui parvenaient aux oreilles, certainement les siens puisque ni Liam ni l'exécuteur n'avaient ouvert la bouche, mais il était trop occupé à tirer de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier au mur pour y prêter attention.

La fatigue et la douleur de la torture avaient disparu, balayées par une soudaine explosion de pure furie et d'adrénaline lui donnant une toute nouvelle force. Liam referma sa main sur le manche de son épée, se tenant prêt à le sortir de son fourreau si nécessaire, l'exécuteur quant à lui se saisit d'un second poignard, long et effilé comme le premier. Mais une montée d'adrénaline, aussi forte soit-elle, ne pouvait produire de miracle, et les chaînes étaient faites d'un acier solide. Sanji avait beau se débattre comme un forcené et s'arc-bouter de toutes ses forces contre le mur de pierre, elles ne semblaient pas vouloir céder d'un pouce, tandis qu'au contraire les menottes de métal rentraient progressivement dans la chair de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, déchirant peu à peu la peau et les muscles. Il dût finir par abandonner au bout de quelques minute, et revenir au traditionnel regard-qui-tue, pantelant.

"Je ... te ... tuerai."

L'exécuteur ricana.

"Très impressionnant, cette petite démonstration de force, Sanji-kun. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses briser facilement des chaînes en acier renforcé de cette épaisseur. Liam, pourrais-tu reconduire notre très cher invité à sa _suite_ personnelle, s'il te plait ? Je pense que je vais le laisser se reposer et profiter de cette paisible fin de soirée tranquillement, finalement. Après tout, il doit sûrement avoir un tas de choses sur lesquelles méditer jusqu'à son exécution ... le fait d'avoir envoyé sciemment un ami à la mort, par exemple ..."

Liam acquiesça, puis s'approcha de Sanji et plaqua son sabre contre sa gorge, pour s'assurer qu'il se tienne tranquille le temps de détacher les chaînes qui le retenaient. Le cuisinier sourit intérieurement. S'il pensait qu'une simple lame allait l'empêcher de se prendre une raclée, ce guignol allait être désagréablement surpris. Il attendit que ses deux pieds soient détachés pour lui envoyer un grand coup dans l'estomac, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement contre le mur d'en face. Sanji sentit néanmoins le côté droit de son cou l'élancer, où une légère entaille témoignait de la rapidité des réflexes de l'escrimeur.

Sanji jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'exécuteur pour voir s'il comptait tenter quelque chose, mais celui-ci s'était tranquillement adossé au mur pour observer l'affrontement. _Parfait_. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son combat, attendant que son adversaire se relève, ce qui ne tarda pas. Liam se redressa et se mit en position de combat.

"Vous m'avez l'air d'être très fort, vous aussi. Cela sera probablement très intéressant de vous affronter ... mais je risque d'avoir du mal à m'empêcher de vous tuer."

Sanji ne répondit rien, se focalisant uniquement sur le combat. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de haine envers son adversaire ... même sur le Baratie, lorsque Gin avait tenu un pistolet sur la tempe de Zeff ... même à Alabasta, quand Vivi tentait d'empêcher son peuple de s'entretuer ... pour la première fois, il avait véritablement envie de _tuer_ son adversaire, et en le faisant souffrir. Pour lui montrer qu'on ne tuait pas un compagnon impunément. À cette pensée sa vision se brouilla légèrement, et il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de ses joues, mais n'y prêta pas attention. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment, c'était de faire disparaître définitivement ce satané sourire du visage de cette ordure.

"Je vais te tuer."

Liam sourit encore, et prit la parole :

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne compte pas vous laisser faire aussi facilement. Bien, je vais commencer, à moins que ..."

Il s'écarta sur la droite juste à temps pour éviter le pied de Sanji. Le cuisinier se mit immédiatement en appui sur les mains pour porter un nouveau coup, que Liam para avec son sabre. La lame entailla sa jambe gauche sur quelques centimètres, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant ; il profita d'une faille de son adversaire, au niveau de la cage thoracique, pour y écraser son pied droit de toutes ses forces. Un craquement satisfaisant se fit entendre, signe que plusieurs côtes s'étaient brisées sous le choc, et Liam fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin.

Sanji se remit sur ses pieds, et grimaça légèrement lorsque sa jambe endolorie entra en contact avec le sol. Il y jeta un bref coup d'oeil pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts ; la blessure était plutôt profonde, atteignant presque l'os, et saignait abondamment. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le côté droit, pour éviter de la faire trop forcer. Liam, de son côté, s'était également remis en position. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son épaule gauche, probablement blessée lorsqu'il était entré en contact avec le sol. La blessure que Zoro avait infligée à l'escrimeur s'était rouverte, tout comme les nombreuses entailles que Sanji avait héritées de sa séance de torture.

Les deux combattants reprirent leur souffle un instant sans se quitter des yeux, chacun guettant le moment précis où une faille apparaîtrait dans la garde de l'autre, où l'un des deux perdrait son calme et commettrait une erreur. La fureur de Sanji s'était transformée en haine glaciale, et il étudiait les moindres faits et gestes de Liam avec une froide détermination. Un sourire sournois se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de l'escrimeur.

"Vous voulez me tuer, c'est ça ? Pour venger votre ami. C'est une décision qui vous honore, mais personnellement je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt ... bien sûr, vous vous sentirez sûrement soulagé sur l'instant, mais ça ne durera pas. Ça ne le ramènera pas."

Sanji serra les dents, sentant la rage monter à nouveau en lui, mais ne répondit pas. Liam poursuivit.

"_Mihawk, Kuina, Luffy, et Sanji_. Votre nom faisait partie des quatre qu'il a murmuré avant de mourir. Il a également ajouté_ "Je suis désolé"_. Certainement de ne pas pouvoir venir vous sortir d'ici ... mais personnellement je ne suis pas sûr que c'était vraiment à lui de s'excuser. Ce serait plutôt à celui qui l'a entraîné dans tout ça, non ? Après tout, c'est de votre faute s'il est m..."

"LA FERME !"

Cette fois-ci, il allait trop loin. Sanji se précipita sur Liam, pour le faire taire une fois pour toutes. Ce dernier esquissa un bref sourire de triomphe, et porta son attaque.

_**"Hunting !"**_

La lame s'abattit sur le flanc droit de Sanji, à l'endroit précis où il avait laissé une faille dans sa défense, par un assaut trop précipité. Son dos heurta viollement le mur, et il s'effondra au sol. Un voile noir commença à recouvrir ses yeux, mais il se força à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, et parvint à stabiliser sa vision. Liam s'était emparé de l'un des poignards de l'exécuteur et se tenait debout en face de lui. Ignorant les protestations de ses muscles endoloris et le douloureux lancinement de son ventre, Sanji commença à se relever, mais il fut immédiatment repoussé en arrière par un coup de pied de Liam. L'escrimeur lui planta le poignard qu'il avait emprunté à l'exécuteur dans le genou, clouant ainsi sa jambe droite au sol, et plaqua de nouveau la lame de son sabre contre la gorge du cuisinier.

"Cette fois-ci, je n'hésiterai pas. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas bouger."

Sanji adressa à Liam un regard haineux, tremblant de rage et le souffle court. Il ne pouvait utiliser sa jambe droite, sous peine de se déchiqueter le genoux et de la rendre hors d'usage, et la gauche n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier ... s'il tentait de porter un coup de pied à l'escrimeur dans ces conditions, il finirait décapité avant même que sa jambe n'ait eu le temps de quitter le sol. Impuissant, il prit la parole d'une voix blanche, sentant des larmes couler à nouveau le long de ses joues.

"Je te tuerai. Même si je dois revenir d'entre les morts pour cela, j'aurai ta peau. Je t'en fais le serment."

Liam rit doucement.

"Très bien. Je suis impatient de voir cela."

* * *

Reposant la bouteille de rhum qu'il venait de finir, le garde détacha son regard de la silhouette ensanglantée qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre, réprimant un frisson. Ce fichu Zoro Roronoa avait bien failli mettre vraiment à mal leur base avec sa force de démon. Si le chef de la garde n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire ... il détourna son regard, attiré encore une fois irrésistiblement par la fenêtre. Pas la peine de le vérifier encore une fois, il était _mort. _

Personne ne pouvait survivre à un affrontement avec Liam, le chef de la garde ... même ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres étaient terrifiés face à lui. Un véritable _démon_, lui aussi. La terreur des révolutionnaires. Alors quant à se demander si son adversaire était mort ... autant demander à un aveugle si cela lui plairait de recouvrer la vue !

Mais n'empêche que de le voir adossé à l'arbre, couvert de sang, c'était plutôt inquiétant ... on s'attendait à le voir se réveiller à tout instant pour vous sauter à la gorge. Liam lui avait confié la charge de récupérer sa tête et d'enterrer le reste du corps, mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de l'approcher. Avoir encore peur des fantômes, à son âge ... il tendit la main pour empoigner une seconde bouteille de rhum. _Ça me donnera un peu de courage ..._

Mais il fut devancé. Une main se posa sur la bouteille, à l'endroit précis où il allait poser la sienne. Une main _couverte de sang_. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête.

"Désolé, mon vieux, mais j'en ai plus besoin que toi."

Le garde leva lentement la tête, paralysé, sachant déjà au fond de lui ce qu'il allait voir ... même si cela semblait complètement impossible

Un cri de terreur déchira le silence.

* * *

Hum ... quel suspens ... en fait je crois que je vais arrêter me fic ici. Je plaisantais, arrêtez de me lancer des pierres ! Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que certains sont un peu rassurés. Liam est vraiment détestable dans ce chapitre ... mais bon, moi je l'aime bien quand même mon petit Liamounet (il est aussi tordu que moi). J'espère que vous aussi . Comment ça, les méchants sont pas faits pour être bien aimés ? Mais si, mais si. 

Autrement, comme certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, le nom de Usopp a changé d'orthographe dans ce dernier chapitre ... en fait je me suis aperçue que je m'étais trompée en l'écrivant dans le chapitre 4. Hihihi (sueur ...) ... désolée ! (qui a dit que je devenais sénile ?)

Une petite rewiew ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Peine

Disclaimer : Les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas, alors pour me venger je les fais souffrir. Na !

Sanji : Chers lecteurs et surtout chères lectrices, aujourd'hui le fier Mr prince, le chevalier solitaire au service des demoiselles en détresse, a l'honneur de répondre à quelques rewiew. ( Et si vous voulez, je peux laisser mon numéro d'escargophone aux jeues filles qui souhaitent plus de précisions.)

Subakun-sensei : pourquoi es-tu toujours si cruelle avec moi ? Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme ... Par contre, pardonne moi mais il est hors de question que je me lie d'amitié avec tête de gazon. Jamais. ( Du moins si l'auteur me laisse le choix ). Quand à Liam, c'est normal qu'il se soit fait blesser aussi facilement. Il se battait contre moi, c'est pas pareil que quand c'est contre la pelouse.

Néant : Merci infiniment de prendre ma défense ! Il n'y a que toi qui me soutient au milieu de tous ces sadiques archarnés. Si tu veux venir me consoler, n'hésite surtout pas ... mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà survécu à pire que ça. ( posedu héros courageuxqui souffre en silence )

Minmag : C'est vrai ? J'ai un charisme et une esthétique non négligeable ? C'est trop d'honneur, je ne mérite pas ça. (sort son numéro d'escargophone) Mais bon, si tu veux venir les admirer dans un tête à tête ... Et en plus tu trouves que j'ai des réparties tranchantes ? ( monte au septième ciel) Enfin j'ai le succès que je mérite !

Sely : Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète, je ne tiens absolument PAS à ce stupide escrimeur ! Et ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce chapitre n'est qu'un délire de l'auteur qui ferait mieux d'arrêter de taper sa fic à trois heures du mat' ( auteur : Arrête ou je transforme cette fic en yaoï ...) ... euh ... j'ai rien dit.

Sinon ... pourquoi il y autant de fans de Zoro ? Je suis là aussi ! (se met à pleurer - version fontaine). Enfin voilà, et merci aussi à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de mettre une rewiew, même si je les ai pas cités ici (surtout les jolies jeunes demoiselles) ... même si vous parlez un peu trop de cette imbécile de tête d'algue. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent toooouuuutes ? (sob)

* * *

Pestant contre la neige qui s'engouffrait dans son col et pénétrait ses vêtements, Roronoa Zoro courait à travers la plaine, lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. L'escrimeur s'arrêta, et détacha d'un geste rageur les raquettes sous ses pieds, l'une d'entre elles étant à présent hors d'usage. Dire que cette satanée camelote était censée permettre d'avancer plus vite dans la neige ... heureusement, le reste de ce qu'il avait "emprunté" aux gardes lui serait sans doute d'une plus grande utilité. Il avait récupéré le sabre ainsi que le manteau du drôle de gusse qui s'était évanoui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé un simple verre de rhum, et pris dans l'armoire quelques provisions ainsi qu'un second manteau qui pourraient se révéler utiles une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur ce fichu cuistot.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons le brûlaient à chaque respiration, et sa blessure l'élançait dès qu'il esquissait le moindre mouvement, diminuant largement sa rapidité habituelle - ce qui était probablement normal lorsqu'on se faisait déchiqueter la cage thoracique par un coup de sabre. Enfin, la douleur était au moins un signe qu'il était en vie, et il avait l'habitude d'encaisser sans broncher des blessures qui auraient tué sur le coup n'importe quel homme _normal_. Et il avait sûrement déja perdu plus de sang que ça auparavant.

Par contre il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce Liam : alors qu'il aurait pu l'achever, cet idiot s'était contenté de lui porter un coup dans sa blessure avec le manche de son épée, pour le mettre K.O. S'il voulait vraiment le tuer, pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de l'occasion ? Peut être avait-il pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas au premier coup de toute façon, où avait-il eu un soudain accès de _compassion _... si c'était le cas, il lui ferait payer cher. Enfin bref, inutile de se poser trop de questions sur la façon de penser de cet imbécile - c'était probablement peine perdue. Mais il _fallait_ qu'il prenne sa revanche sur lui ; son honneur de combattant ainsi que son serment étaient en jeu.

Une autre chose était sûre : cette petite ordure allait payer pour le fait de lui avoir volé son sabre. Le sabre de Kuina.

Sa vision s'assombrit soudainement, et il manqua de peu de trébucher. Il s'adossa quelques minutes le long d'un sapin pour examiner sa blessure. Un peu de sang avait percé à travers le bandage, formant une large tâche d'un rouge écarlate, mais ça irait bien comme ça. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le talent de Chopper en ce qui concernait les bandage, et le saignement finirait bien par s'arrêter tout seul à un moment ou à un autre ... et il dormirait un peu pour récupérer lorsque tout ça serait fini. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important.

Ce crétin de cuistot allait bientôt se faire exécuter, et à ce rythme là il risquait de ne pas arriver à temps. Et malgré l'indéniable animosité qu'il ressentait envers ce fichu cuistot, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si Sanji n'était plus là pour préparer les repas de Luffy ... de plus il fallait reconnaître que la bouffe qu'il cuisinait n'était pas si dégueulasse que ça, après tout. Sans compter que ça ne devait sûrement pas être une mince affaire de trouver un bon cuisinier en plein milieu de la route de tous les périls.

Enfin bref, il allait se dépêcher de retrouver sourcil en vrille, le traîner à bord après s'être débarrassé des deux tarés qui leur collaient aux trousses, et le planter devant ses fourneaux avant que Luffy ne commence à gémir à propos des repas qu'il avait manqués. Et au passage il n'oublierait pas d'exprimer à cet imbécile sa gratitude pour les avoir entraînés là-dedans - s'il n'avait pas trop été abîmé par son petit tête-à-tête avec l'ami Tête de cadavre. Mais bon, il avait déjà survécu à pire que ça ... sans doute.

Zoro reprit sa course en jurant entre ses dents. Fichu, fichu, fichu cuistot.

* * *

"Je crois qu'on s'est assez éloigné maintenant ! On pourrait peut-être faire une pause !"

Nami acquiesça à la demande de Usopp, suivie par Chopper, courant largement en tête - l'avantage d'avoir quatre pattes. Usopp s'effondra au sol, haletant, marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct concernant une victoire au cent mètres face à huit cent milliers de concurrents, devant un Chopper plus qu'admiratif. Nami décida de les ignorer, scrutant les alentours pour tenter de déterminer quelle partie de la ville ils avaient atteinte.

A première vue, ils ne devaient pas être loin du centre - mais près de deux heures avant l'aube, il risquait d'y avoir assez peu d'endroits fréquentés. La taverne, peut-être, à moins qu'il n'y ait également quelques personnes qui se soient attardées dans les rues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?"

Usopp se tourna instantanément vers Chopper, prenant une pose assurée et conquérante, qui, si elle fit seulement lever les yeux de la navigatrice au ciel, sembla énormément impressionner le jeune renne.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse appel à mes formidables capacités de ninja. Vois-tu, comme tu le sais probablement, les ninjas sont réputés comme étant les meilleurs pour récolter les informations. Mais est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai sauvé le village de Konoha d'un mort certaine ? C'était un village composé de vaillants ninjas, qui a été attaqué un jour par un renard géant. Les pauvres bougres se donnaient du mal, mais tombaient les uns après les autres, victime de ce monstre qui devait bien mesurer plus cinquante mètres de haut. C'est alors que je ..."

Le canonnier s'interrompit, sentant le regard meurtrier de Nami posé sur lui. Il se tourna lentement vers elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

"Mais tu as peut-être quelque chose de mieux à proposer, Nami ...même si tu n'as pas toute mon expérience, peut être que tes conseils pourront nous être d'une certaine utilité ..."

La navigatrice soupira et laissa retomber sa fureur ... en écrasant violemment son poing sur la tête d'Usopp.

"Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes. Chopper parcourra les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qui ait des renseignements à nous apporter, puisque c'est lui qui court le plus vite, tandis que Usopp et moi nous chargerons de la taverne. A moins que quelqu'un ait une objection."

Chopper et Usopp secouèrent négativement la tête, l'air terrifiés. Nami esquissa un sourire.

"Parfait."

* * *

Adossé contre le mur du fond de sa cellule, le lieutenant de la Marine Kuroneko fixait d'un oeil fatigué l'assiette remplie à ras bord de nourriture posée à quelques pas des barreaux, dans l'allée extérieure. Il aurait pu tenter de l'atteindre en passant la main à travers les barreaux, mais il savait depuis longtemps que c'était peine perdue, pour avoir essayé plus d'une centaine de fois auparavant. Les chaînes qui reliaient ses chevilles au mur du fond étaient assez longues pour lui permettre d'aller jusqu'aux barreaux, mais l'assiette était posée juste assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, même en passant entièrement le bras à travers les grilles. Et cela devait faire maintenant près de deux semaines que l'exécuteur apportait tous les jours une nouvelle assiette, diffusant un délicieux fumet de plat fraîchement préparé, en lui faisant ironiquement la morale sur les méfaits du gaspillage.

Le lieutenant ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la présence de la tentatrice. Il n'allait pas passer la nuit, et il le savait. Le moindre mouvement devenait douloureux, au fur et à mesure que ses forces le quittaient ... s'il pouvait seulement être sûr que le colonel Smoker avait bien reçu son message, pour qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il avait fallu que ce fichu chef de la garde perce à jour sa couverture juste au moment où il avait enfin découvert qui se cachait derrière ces attaques de pirates, et réduise toute une année d'infiltration à néant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son hiboussole (1) soit bien en ce moment entre les mains de son supérieur, et non entre celle de l'exécuteur ou de son bras droit, en mourant lentement de faim. Pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un scénario idéal ...

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant entrer trois gardes puissants, escortant un prisonnier lourdement menotté.

Deux des gardes le tenaient par les épaules, le poussant sans ménagement dans l'allée, tandis que le troisième lui braquait un pistolet sur la tempe, pour le défier de tenter le moindre mouvement suspect. Le lieutenant examina attentivement le nouvel arrivant, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de telles mesures de sécurité. Ordinairement les prisonniers n'étaient accompagnés que d'un seul garde, les chaînes étant jugées comme des entraves suffisantes, ou dans les cas les plus dangereux un second restait en arrière pour intervenir en cas de besoin ... c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un prisonnier aussi étroitement surveillé ...

C'était un blondinet de carrure assez mince, au visage fin, du genre à avoir pas mal de succès auprès des filles ... des mèches de cheveux cachaient près de la moitié de son visage, recouvrant son oeil droit, et son sourcil gauche était recourbé d'une manière assez étrange - mais le plus frappant était l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. De nombreuses entailles, plus ou moins profondes, parcouraient son corps d'un bout à l'autre, des entailles qui ne pouvaient être dues qu'à deux choses : soit il avait découvert une nouvelle technique - plutôt originale - pour se raser le matin, soit il venait de se faire offrir un séjour dans une salle de torture.

D'autres meurtrissures plus impressionnantes venaient s'y ajouter. Des traces de sang séché s'étalaient sur tout le côté gauche de son visage, provenant probablement d'une blessure que cachait cet espèce de morceau d'étoffe verdâtre, à la propreté douteuse, qui avait été noué autour de son crâne d'une façon plutôt maladroite. Le bas de sa jambe gauche ainsi que son genou droit avaient été bandés à la va-vite, mais un peu de sang avait légèrement transpercé le bandage de la jambe gauche, tandis que celui de la droite commençait peu à peu à prendre une teinte cramoisie. Enfin, sous sa chemise déboutonnée et déchirée on pouvait apercevoir un large bandage, enroulé rapidement autour de son ventre pour stopper le plus gros de l'hémorragie. Une épaisse traînée rouge vif, là où le bandage avait été imbibé, dessinait les contours d'une large plaie sur le côté droit.

Malgré tout, il parvenait à conserver un visage parfaitement calme ainsi qu'une démarche assurée, le seul signe trahissant sa douleur étant un léger boitement, du côté où son genou était meurtri. Son unique oeil visible, d'un profond bleu azur, croisa un instant le regard du lieutenant Kuroneko, qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Son regard dégageait une telle tristesse ... le lieutenant déglutit péniblement lorsque le prisonnier le scruta attentivement d'un oeil vide, puis s'attarda sur l'assiette de nourriture posée dans l'allée ...

Il trébucha soudainement, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, mais fut retenu aussitôt par les deux gardes qui le tenaient de près. L'un d'eux l'empoigna par la gorge et le fixa d'un air menaçant.

"J'te conseille pas d'ssayer d't'enfuir, tu risqu'rais d'le r'gretter ... mon collègue derrière il a des r'flexes assez vif, y pourrait fair'exploser ta sale caboche par mégarde ..."

Le blondinet ne répondit rien, mais adressa au garde un regard haineux ... celui-ci lui répondit par un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, avant de le pousser brutalement pour qu'il continue à avancer le long de l'allée. Kuroneko le regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir, interloqué, puis se précipita jusqu'aux barreaux. Il tendit le bras vers l'assiette, sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'espoir l'envahir, et réprima un cri de victoire lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la céramique, agrippant fermement le bord du plat tant convoité.

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé. Lorsque le prisonnier avait fait semblant de trébucher, quelques secondes plus tôt, il en avait profité pour donner un léger coup de pied, presque imperceptible, sur l'assiette qui trônait au bord de l'allée ... la rapprochant de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que lieutenant puisse la saisir. Kuroneko engloutit avidement la nourriture encore un peu chaude, sentant avec soulagement les aliments descendre jusqu'à son estomac ... ça faisait tellement longtemps ...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce mystérieux prisonnier, mais une chose était sûre : il lui devait une fière chandelle ... et le Lieutenant Kuroneko payait toujours ses dettes.

* * *

Zoro fixait désespérément l'horizon, tout en continuant à courir. Cela devait faire près d'une heure maintenant qu'il avançait tout droit en direction de la base, et il n'avait toujours en face des yeux qu'une satanée plaine recouverte de neige. Du blanc, du blanc, et toujours du blanc. Fichu pays. Même en pleine mer, le paysage était plus varié que ça ! Quelque chose se prit soudainement dans ses pieds, et il s'étala gracieusement dans la neige, étouffant un juron.

L'escrimeur donna un coup de pied rageur à l'objet responsable de sa chute, le sortant à demi de la couche de neige qui le recouvrait, et se figea. _Impossible ..._ C'était une paire de raquettes cassées, qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles qu'il avait jetées quelques temps après être parti de la cabane. Zoro sortit la raquette cassée de la neige, pour l'examiner de plus près ... aucun doute, c'était la même.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était en train de tourner en rond.

"Fichu pays."

* * *

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte de la dernière cellule du couloir et y jetèrent violemment Sanji. Le cuisinier serra les dents lorsque son genou droit entra en contact avec le sol, et lança aux gardes une flopé de jurons qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux pires goujats ayant le malheur de croiser son chemin. Ceux-ci ricanèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière lui, puis repartirent dans le couloir en s'esclaffant. Sanji attendit que le bruit de leur pas se soit estompé pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement, s'adossant le long du mur glacial.

D'épais barreaux métalliques avaient été posés tout au long du mur de pierre, au sol et au plafond également, pour prévenir toute tentative d'évasion, tout comme dans la cellule dans laquelle Zoro et lui avaient été enfermés quelques heures auparavant. Et s'il était capable de briser la pierre à coup de pieds sans aucun problème, il n'en allait pas de même pour le métal.

L'aube n'allait probablement plus tarder à apparaître ... elle serait sûrement là dans une heure ou deux au maximum. Il allait donc bientôt mourir, apparemment. Tout comme Zoro ...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la pensée de l'escrimeur. Il y avait toujours une part de lui qui continuait à ne pas croire à sa mort, même si ce que Liam avait dit semblait ne faire aucun doute. Après tout, cette fichue tête d'algue n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir aussi facilement ... il était toujours parvenu à se sortir in extremis des situation les plus désespérées, et à éliminer des adversaires qui semblaient invincibles. Même contre _Oeil de Faucon_, le plus puissant escrimeur qui ait jamais existé, il était parvenu à survivre !

Et il suffisait qu'un petit imbécile tel que ce Liam se pointe pour qu'il le descende tranquillement, et s'en tire avec une simple égratignure ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. Comment cet abruti avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fait de ta promesse ? Tu avais promis à Luffy de ne plus perdre un seul combat ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DE TA PROMESSE ?"

Le cuisinier donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur derrière lui.

"Imbécile ! C'était ça ton rêve ? Mourir en essayant de devenir le plus fort ?"

_"Mon objectif est de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde, et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir ! Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher !"_

"IMBECILE ! IMBECILE ! IMBECILE ! IMBECILE ! IMBECILE !"

Il continua de frapper le mur avec fureur, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger craquement se fasse entendre. Il reprit peu à peu son calme, haletant, et examina son poing droit. Du sang coulait le long de la paume jusqu'au poignet, et il devait s'être cassé quelque chose. Il ne pourrait pas cuisiner avec cette main pendant plusieurs jours ... enfin, il n'aurait pas pu cuisiner si il y avait eu une chance pour qu'il sorte d'ici. Mais maintenant tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ce Liam avait au moins dit une seule chose qui ne faisait aucun doute : tout était de sa faute.

Sa vision commença à se troubler à nouveau, et il passa sa main sur ses yeux pour la clarifier. Ce n'était pas ça qui ferait avancer les choses ... où plutôt qui lui permettrait de revenir en arrière. C'était lui qui avait entraîné Zoro dans toute cette histoire à la base, et il l'avait également envoyé affronter Liam. Ce fichu escrimeur ...

C'était assez étrange ... il avait déjà dit plusieurs fois à Zoro qu'il allait le tuer, lorsqu'ils se disputaient ... il avait même pensé à plusieurs reprises, plus ou moins sérieusement, que la vie sur le Vogue Merry serait bien plus agréable sans cette fichue tête de gazon pour le provoquer à tout bout de champ. Mais maintenant que c'était réellement le cas, qu'il réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir, la seule et unique chose qu'il était capable de ressentir se résumait en une inexorable impression de vide, un profond sentiment de manque.

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais véritablement entendu avec l'escrimeur, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Cet imbécile avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui, plus que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage. Avec son fichu orgueil, son fichu entêtement, sa suffisance et son habitude de pioncer dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables quand c'était son tour de corvée ... sans parler de son insupportable inclination à s'attirer les honneurs et les regards, et d'obtenir des primes pour sa tête que certains méritaient plus que lui ...

A bien y réfléchir, pourtant, Zoro était probablement le membre de l'équipage avec lequel il avait noué le plus de liens. Nami-san et Robin-chan étaient indéniablement adorables, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'elles étaient en quelque sorte hors d'atteinte ... et il savait qu'elles ne considéraient ses permanentes attention qu'avec, au mieux, un détachement amusé, et au pire une pointe d'irritation. Usopp et Chopper, de leur côté, étaient plutôt dans leur monde, et ils avaient une façon de penser tellement étrange que le cuisinier avait renoncé depuis longtemps à tenter d'établir la moindre discussion sensée avec eux. Quant à Luffy ... et bien, c'était Luffy.

Avec Zoro, les choses étaient différentes. L'escrimeur avait beau être une sacrée plaie quand il s'y mettait, sa présence s'avérait parfois plutôt ... "rafraîchissante". C'était le seul avec lequel il pouvait parler franchement, même si leurs "discussions" étaient en général plus des disputes qu'autres choses. Mais ces disputes ... elles n'étaient pas si désagréables que ça, après tout. C'était quelque chose d'habituel, de presque naturel - une sorte de routine agréable, un peu comme les en-cas spéciaux qu'il préparait pour les demoiselles de l'équipage. Il avait presque appris les mouvements de Zoro par coeur, au fil de leurs combats, à tel point qu'il aurait probablement pu dire de quelle façon l'escrimeur allait parer son coup avant même que son pied n'ait quitté le sol.

Et plusieurs fois ... lorsqu'il était resté seul dans sa cuisine, la nuit, pensant au Baratie ou à diverse choses troublant son sommeil, il avait vu apparaître Zoro, une bouteille de rhum à la main, qui s'était assis près de lui sans mot dire. Il n'avait jamais su si l'escrimeur avait lui aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil, ou s'il avait été tout simplement attiré par la lumière, et ne lui avait jamais demandé ... tout comme l'épéiste n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui poussait le cuisinier à rester éveillé à cette heure de la nuit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'étaient contentés de boire quelques verres, en silence ou en échangeant quelques paroles sans grande importance, avant d'aller se coucher. Et s'endormir immédiatement.

Le lendemain, ils reprenaient leurs disputes habituelles, et rien ne changeait à bord de l'équipage ... si ce n'est que Zoro avait pu trouver une ou deux fois du café bien chaud l'attendant à la cuisine en revenant de son tour de guet, la nuit.

Alors quoi qu'il advienne, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire, il tuerait Liam.

Sanji se serra un peu plus contre le mur, sentant le froid le pénétrer jusqu'aux os ... sa chemise en lambeaux offrait peu de protection dans un pays où la température moyenne devait se situer quelques dizaines de degrés au dessous de zéro, et il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de trembler. À cause du froid, mais également d'une légère fièvre, probablement. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de se faire ensevelir sous une avalanche, après tout.

Dommage qu'il n'ait plus une seule cigarette ... parfois, elles parvenaient à donner l'illusion d'apporter un peu de chaleur. Mais elles étaient toutes entre les mains de cette andouille qui ne savait même pas fumer correctement. Faudrait qu'il lui apprenne, un de ces jours ...

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter, mais il s'aperçut avec déception qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rat. Tss ... à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'une tête verte se pointe à l'horizon de sitôt - à part si Liam décidait de copier les goûts capillaires de Zoro en plus de lui voler son sabre. Sanji laissa échapper un soupir. Évidemment que c'était à ça qu'il s'attendait, il n'attendait même que ça ... le voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur le visage, prêt à lancer une de ces répliques cinglantes qui avaient le don de mettre Sanji hors de lui. Mais ça ... ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt.

"Imbécile."

* * *

Perchée tout en haut de la proue de l'un des bateaux amarrés au bord du quai, Robin continuait d'observer attentivement son capitaine tout en finissant de mettre hors d'état de nuire les quelques gardes qui restait. Luffy se tenait debout devant le chef des pirates, inflexible, malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment de ses plaies, le fixant avec plus de détermination que jamais. L'irritation de son adversaire, quant à elle, allait grandissante. On voyait à son comportement et à son l'attitude assurée et conquérante qui était la sienne au début du combat que c'était probablement le genre de pirate qui n'avait jamais affronté d'adversaire à sa taille de toute sa vie. Mais au fur et à mesure de son combat contre Luffy, son assurance s'était peu à peu transformé en irritation et en impatience, grandissant chaque fois que le jeune pirate encaissait l'un de ses assauts sans broncher.

Le chef des pirates poussa un cri de fureur et agrippa l'un des bateaux amarrés au quai, avant de le soulever à bout de bras. Puis il se tourna vers Luffy, les traits déformés par un large sourire carnassier, qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie le pire des requins jamais imaginé par Walt Disney 

"Tss ... je dois avouer que t'es un peu plus costaud que t'en as l'air, gamin. Mais ça risque de ne pas être suffisant pour me battre. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai acquis les pouvoirs de l'un des fruits du démon. Plus précisément, il s'agit du _happa happa no mi_, qui a la capacité de rendre tout ce que je soulève aussi léger qu'une feuille d'arbre - enfin, pour moi tout du moins. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? Un peu plus impressionnant que le fait de pouvoir étirer ses bras, non ?"

Luffy écarquilla les yeux, visiblement impressionné.

"Waouh ! C'est génial !"

Le chef des pirates renifla d'un air méprisant.

"Alors, ça y est, tu as enfin compris à qui tu avais affaire ? Il était temps."

Mais le jeune capitaine ne l'écoutait pas, le regard fixé sur l'avant du bateau que son adversaire brandissait à bout de bras.

"Robin ! Tu as vu cette magnifique statue, en figure de proue ? Elle mythique ! C'est une comme ça que je veux !"

L'archéologue rit doucement, le visage caché derrière sa main, observant du coin de l'oeil le visage du chef des pirates se décomposer, se convulsant en une expression de vive fureur. Décidemment, leur imprévisible capitaine était toujours aussi divertissant ; même dans les situations les plus critiques ... même sans en être conscient une seule seconde.

Cette fois-ci, le chef des pirates hurla littéralement.

"HO ! EST-CE QUE TU M'ECOUTES, ESPECE DE SALE PETIT GAMIN IMPERTINENT ? TU SAIS A COMBIEN DE TYPES QUI SE CROYAIENT FORTS J'AI FAIT LEUR FETE ? COMBIEN DE PETITS PETEUX DANS TON GENRE J'AI RATATINES ? ALORS JE-NE-TE-PERMET-PAS-DE-M'IGNORER !"

Luffy se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux, le regard chargé d'une profonde gravité.

"J'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter tes idioties. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pressé."

Son adversaire resserra sa prise autour du bateau, bouillonnant de colère, avant de le lancer sur Luffy.

"MEEEEEUUUUURS !"

Mais cette fois ci Luffy ne tenta pas d'esquiver. Sur son visage on pouvait lire le petite touche de concentration particulière qu'il affichait généralement lorsqu'une idée particulièrement inattendue - et à ses yeux particulièrement brillante- lui effleurait l'esprit.

_**"CHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIING ... BALLON !"**_

Mais le bateau ne répondit pas sur le ventre du capitaine, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel boulet de canon. Au lieu de cela, il s'écrasa lourdement sur lui, l'ensevelissant sous une montagne de planches, de débris et de morceaux de métal. Le chef des pirates esquissa un rictus de satisfaction.

"Tss ... Et bin voilà le travail ! J'aurais pas pensé mettre autant de temps pour écraser un avorton dans son genre, mais bon ..."

Il se figea soudainement, le regard attiré par un léger mouvement en provenance de la montagne de débris sous laquelle était enterré Luffy. Robin haussa légèrement un sourcil, tout en évitant l'épée de l'un des pirates qui s'était approché dans son dos. Elle fit apparaître un bras sur le pont pour le faire trébucher, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la rambarde, avant de centrer à nouveau son attention sur le tas de débris sous lequel avait disparu son capitaine.

Le mouvement s'amplifia légèrement, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Puis une voix émergea de sous les débris.

_**"CHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ..."**_

Le chef des pirates se figea.

"Impossible."

_**" ... ARRIMAGE !"**_

Un bras extensible surgit du tas de débris, et une main familière s'agrippa à la proue du bateau sur laquelle était assise Robin. Puis le bras se rétracta, et Luffy atterrit juste à côté de l'archéologue. La jeune fille lui sourit doucement.

"Besoin d'un coup de main, capitaine ?"

Luffy leva la tête vers elle, lui adressant un regard indéchiffrable.

"Nan, c'est bon. Je m'en occupe."

Il sauta sur la rambarde du bateau, pour retourner au combat. Robin le scruta avec attention. Son épaule gauche saignait abondamment, et il avait également plusieurs autres plaies au ventre, à la jambe gauche ainsi qu'à la tête, plus ou moins importantes. Mais à le voir, et à voir sa façon de se tenir, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était en pleine forme, et que le sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements ne provenait que de l'une des capsules de ketchup de Usopp. À part si l'on prêtait attention à son léger essoufflement, qui seul trahissait la gravité de ses blessures … comme toujours. Luffy sauta à terre et s'avança jusqu'au chef des pirates, tout en s'étirant les bras.

"Wow. C'était plutôt impressionnant ce truc. J'ai bien cru que j'allait y passer."

Son adversaire lui lança un regard haineux, fulminant de rage.

"Il faut quoi pour te tuer, à la fin ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un crash de météorite ?"

Luffy ne répondit pas, et le chef des pirates se dirigea vers l'un des autres bateaux amarrés à quai, juste à côté de celui sur lequel Robin s'était installé. L'archéologue soupira. Si Luffy ne se dépêchait pas de mettre un terme à ce combat, elle allait devoir se trouver un autre poste d'observation ... Le chef des pirates se saisit du bateau, pour l'écraser à nouveau sur le jeune capitaine.

"Cette fois-ci, ce sera la bonne. Je vais t'écraser comme un cafard."

"Non."

Luffy s'avança de deux pas, et étira les bras dans son dos. Son adversaire gronda et abattit le bateau au sol, droit sur lui. Un énorme craquement retentit lorsque le bateau heurta le capitaine de plein fouet, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui recouvrit les deux combattants. Robin retint légèrement son souffle, attendant que celui-ci se dissipe pour voir le résultat de l'affrontement.

La première chose qu'elle put distinguer fut le chef des pirates, qui semblait comme tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il tenait encore le bateau à bout de bras : quelque chose l'avait empêché de heurter le sol, environ deux mètres avant l'impact. Et ce quelque chose ... était Luffy. Il tenait fermement la proue du bateau, l'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Les nerfs de ses bras apparaissaient en relief sous la peau, rendus visibles par l'effort, et le sang coulait maintenant à flot de ses plaies, mais il ne cédait pas. Lorsque son adversaire prit la parole, sa voix tremblait un peu.

"Mais ... mais qui diable es-tu ? Que ... qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour te battre ?"

Luffy le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Tu ne pourras pas me battre."

"Que ... et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te battre ? Je suis invincible ! Je suis ..."

Luffy resserra sa prise autour de la proue du bateau, et commença à pousser le bateau dans le sens inverse. Son adversaire s'interrompit, le visage déformé par la frayeur. Luffy lui renvoya un regard impitoyable.

"Parce que mes amis ont besoin de moi, et qu'il faut que j'aille les aider."

Il poussa de toutes ses forces, et le bateau s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le chef des pirates. Le jeune capitaine recula d'un pas, attendant se voir si son adversaire allait réapparaître de sous le monticule de bois et de fer. Et en effet, au bout de deux minutes environ il sortit des débris, ensanglanté et en piteux état, mais toujours conscient malgré tout. Il posa un regard vide sur Luffy, et déclara d'un ton haineux.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'un morveux comme toi est capable de me battre ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui je suis ?"

Luffy le dévisagea d'un air ennuyé.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

Le chef des pirates prit appui sur les débris pour se relever, et se dressa, le regard hautain.

"Je suppose que tu as déjà dû entendre parler, en arrivant dans cette zone maritime, d'une bande de pirates qui rançonnent les environs depuis plusieurs années ... massacrant sans pitié tous ceux qui ont tenté de se mettre sur leur chemin."

Robin soupira. Ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés : c'était bien la même bande de pirate que celle dont on leur avait parlé auparavant. Et le fait qu'ils aient subitement eu l'envie de s'en prendre à Luffy ne pouvait être un simple hasard … cela avait forcément un rapport avec la mystérieuse disparition de Sanji et Zoro. Luffy, en revanche, ne semblait pas avoir compris où son adversaire voulait en venir.

"Je comprends rien du tout à ce que tu racontes. C'est quoi le rapport ?"

"Le rapport ?" Il ricana. "Je vais te le dire, moi, le rapport. Cette bande de pirates, c'est moi qui la dirige. C'est moi leur chef."

Le visage de Luffy s'assombrit.

"C'est toi le responsable des attaques de pirates ? C'est toi qui as pillé toutes les villes environnantes ?"

Un rictus cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

"Ouaip."

L'expression de Luffy se durcit encore plus, si c'était possible, affichant une inquiétante détermination. Si son adversaire avait été intelligent, et avait bien connu Luffy, il aurait immédiatement discerné l'éclat dangereux qui passa dans les yeux du jeune capitaine l'espace d'un éclair, et pris ses jambes à son coup pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Mais son adversaire n'était qu'un parfait imbécile convaincu de sa supériorité, alors il fit ce que n'importe quel autre imbécile aurait fait à ce moment là : il éclata bruyamment de rire, persuadé d'avoir fait son petit effet.

"Alors, morveux, impressionné ? On a enfin réalisé à qui on avait affaire ? Alors écoute-moi bien, parce que je te le répèterai pas dix fois. Je vais te donner un petit conseil : rassemble vite fait le reste des mauviettes qui te servent d'équipage et allez vous en loin, loin ... et ne revenez jamais."

Luffy ne l'écouta pas, et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent. Les yeux de son adversaire s'élargirent de frayeur.

"Hé ... attends ! T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? ... Vas-t'en avant que je me mette vraiment en colère !"

Mais le jeune capitaine poursuivit son avancer sans ciller, puis s'arrêta à quelques pas de son adversaire, avant d'étirer sa jambe haut, très haut, dans le ciel. Le chef des pirates se figea, paralysé.

_**"CHEWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ..."**_

"Je t'en supplie, arr ..."

_**"... AXE !**_

Le pied de Luffy s'écrasa violement sur la tête du pirate, qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Luffy l'examina quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait plus se relever, puis se tourna vers Robin.

"On y va."

L'archéologue sourit et sauta au sol avec légèreté.

"À vos ordres, capitaine. Mais avant cela, il y a une ou deux chose que j'aimerais vérifier auprès de nos nouveaux amis."

* * *

Sanji releva la tête, sortant de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel il était finalement parvenu à plonger, et tendit l'oreille : on distinguait indéniablement des bruits de pas dans le lointain, se rapprochant lentement de sa cellule. Le cuisinier se releva, s'appuyant légèrement sur le mur le temps que sa jambe s'habitue au poids qu'elle avait à soutenir - et cesse de protester stupidement - et examina son allure générale.

Il fallait qu'il fasse au moins quelque chose pour remettre en état la loque qui lui servait de chemise, qui pendouillait misérablement, déchirée et déboutonnée. Le cuisinier la reboutonna avec attention, du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les mains enchaînées - il manquait quelques boutons, mais il faudra que ça aille - laissant seulement libres les deux boutonnières du col, et glissa le bas du tissu dans son pantalon. Puis il lissa les plis avec soin, et fit de même pour le pantalon. _Impeccable_.

Il s'adossa enfin tranquillement contre le mur de la cellule, avec nonchalance - une cigarette aurait complété le tableau à merveille, mais bon - et esquissa un sourire lorsque l'exécuteur haussa légèrement les sourcils, un instant déstabilisé, en entrant dans sa cellule, accompagné par deux gardes. _Gagné_. L'exécuteur se reprit presque instantanément, se racla la gorge, puis déclara d'un ton impassible.

"C'est l'heure."

* * *

Notes dont tout le monde se fout (mais qui font plaisir à l'auteur, alorsfaut lui pardonner) :

(1) Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un hiboussole ? Et vous comptez vous aventurer sur la route de tous les périls sans même connaître une chose aussi élémentaire, bande d'inconscients ? Un hiboussole est un hibou possédant une sorte de "boussole interne", tellement performante qu'elle lui permet de retrouver la personne à qui l'on veut transmettre un message où qu'elle soit dans le monde, même lorsqu'on ne connaît pas son adresse. C'est l'accessoire indispensable à l'échange de correspondance sur la route de tous les périls ... tout le monde le sait, voyons. A ce rythme là, vous vous ferez descendre avant même d'atteindre Logue Town, bande de cornichons !

Et voilà, encore un chapitre! J'ai réussi à updater un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ... Hina contente ! On va enfin en venirau moment de l'exécution de Sanji (pas trop tôt vu depuis combien de temps je l'annonce, celle -là ). Le combat de luffy est pas très long, mais je savais pas trop comment le faire ... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ... je veux des rewiews ! ( regard de junkie en manque)


	7. Chapter 7 : L'exécution

Disclaimer : les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif (court se jeter par la fenêtre).

* * *

"Pays de m... !" 

Sanji reprit son équilibre de justesse, manquant encore une fois à peine de s'affaler dans la neige. Marcher dans une couche de neige épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, entravé par des chaînes reliant ses deux chevilles, s'avérait encore plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Et si la douleur de son genou droit était peu à peu anesthésiée par la neige et le froid, en revanche sa jambe semblait supporter de moins en moins son poids. Le cuisinier observa la plaine immaculée qui s'étendait à perte de vue, essayant de déterminer leur destination, mais le fin blizzard de neige qui tourbillonnait l'empêchait de distinguer autre chose que les silhouettes fantomatiques des sapins qui se découpaient dans le lointain, tels des squelettes menaçants.

Le garde qui le suivait – le même que celui qui l'avait menacé en l'escortant à sa cellule - jugea sans doute qu'il ne reprenait pas sa marche assez vite à son goût, et lui envoya un violent coup de crosse de carabine dans les côtes. Cet imbécile semblait avoir une dent contre lui. Sanji tourna la tête dans sa direction, s'apprêtant à lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, quand il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose, enfoui sous une couche de neige. Son genou se déroba sous son poids lorsqu'il tenta de se rétablir, et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol.

"Saloperie de neige et satané pays !"

Le garde s'esclaffa bruyamment.

"Alors, ta m'man t'as jamais 'ppris qui fallait mettr' un pied d'vant l'autre si tu v'lait avancer ?"

"Si tu me détaches, je pourrais te le faire voir de près, mon pied."

Il commença à se relever, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'objet responsable de sa chute. Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour abandonner une paire de raquettes cassées en plein milieu d'une plaine enneigée ? Il aperçut soudain un mouvement sur sa droite, et releva la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais trop tard : le pied du garde le frappa en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écraser à nouveau sur le sol sans ménagement. Le garde appuya son pied sur son genou, lui arrachant un léger gémissement, tout en braquant l'extrémité de sa carabine sur sa tempe pour le dissuader de tenter de se dégager.

"Et là, tu l'as vu d'assez près, l'mien ?"

Il accentua la pression sur son genou, esquissant un large sourire de satisfaction. Le cuistot se figea, étouffant un juron. Sa blessure était parfaitement réveillée, à présent, et de douloureux lancinements fusaient tout le long de sa jambe, protestant sous le poids écrasant du garde. Faudrait qu'il pense à faire un régime, cet abruti.

"Si tu veux que j'avance, tu ferais mieux de bouger de là. Ton maître-chien ne va pas te rappeler à l'ordre s'il voit qu'on prend trop de retard ?"

L'un des autres gardes qui l'accompagnaient fit un léger signe de tête, en approbation avec l'observation de Sanji, en direction de son collègue, qui desserra son étreinte et releva son pied. Sanji laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement, sentant le sang revenir peu à peu dans sa jambe, et commença à la ramener vers lui avec précaution. Le garde l'observa un instant avec un regard perçant, le pied toujours levé au dessus de la jambe du cuisinier ... avant de sourire impitoyablement, et de le rabattre violement. Sanji poussa un cri de douleur, et le garde ricana.

Le cuisinier mordit sa lèvre inférieure si fort qu'il pouvait sentir le goût du sang emplir sa bouche, et tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration haletante pour faire taire la douleur, sans grand succès. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, histoire de vérifier si les deux parties de sa jambe étaient toujours attachées l'une à l'autre, et vit le garde qui le toisait d'un air moqueur, toujours appuyé de tout son poids sur sa blessure, exerçant une pression de moins en moins supportable ...

"Faudrait qu'tu veilles à pas trop m'prendre pour un abruti, mon vieux. Des p'tits péteux comme toi, j'en ai d'jà maté des tas. Et c'est pas pasq' tu vas t'faire exécuter dans peu d'temps qu'tu peux pas souffrir encore un peu avant ..."

Une voix doucereuse, provenant de derrière son dos, l'interrompit.

"Et bien, ne me l'abîmez pas trop, voyons ... il faut quand même qu'il arrive à marcher jusqu'au lieu de son exécution."

Le garde se figea instantanément en entendant la voix de son supérieur, et ôta avec hâte son pied de la jambe du cuisinier pour se mettre en position de garde-à-vous. Sanji s'autorisa un léger sourire de soulagement. Pour une fois qu'il tombait bien, celui-là ...

"Pardonnez-moi, M'sieur l'Exécuteur. J'voulais pas abuser d'mes droits ni ralentir not' progression."

L'exécuteur laissa son regard posé sur Sanji quelques instants, puis se tourna vers le garde, un rictus cruel dessiné sur les lèvres.

"Hum ... ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. Je dois avouer qu'en fait tout ceci était assez divertissant. Mais l'aube approche, et nous sommes presque arrivés au lieu de l'exécution. Ce serait vraiment dommage de retarder un si joli spectacle, alors aidez donc notre charmant ami à se relever, qu'il puisse reprendre la route."

Le garde acquiesça brièvement, avant de donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Sanji.

"T'as entendu ? 'lors lève-toi. À moins qu'tu préfère que j'te traîne là-bas par une patte ..."

"Pas la peine."

Sanji se releva lentement, s'appuyant sur sa jambe avec précaution. La plaie saignait considérablement à présent, et l'élançait à chaque pas, mais il parvint quand même à conserver une allure plus ou moins stable. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce fichu lieu d'exécution soit aussi près que ce qu'en disait l'exécuteur ...

* * *

Nami s'adossa contre le mur de la taverne en soupirant. Elle avait tout essayé depuis plus d'une heure pour obtenir des renseignements sur l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver Zoro et Sanji, sans succès. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient littéralement évaporés dans l'atmosphère. Dire qu'elle avait choisi de chercher des renseignements à la taverne en pensant qu'il lui suffirait d'user de ses charmes sur quelque beau parleur éméché pour obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle souhaiterait en moins de cinq minutes ... il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Chopper soit parvenu à de meilleurs résultats. Car à en juger par la mine déconfite de Usopp, quelques tables plus loin, qui semblait à deux doigts de se taper la tête sur les murs, le jeune renne était le dernier espoir qu'il leur restait de retrouver leurs amis. 

Dans quelle histoire tordue ces deux abrutis avaient-ils encore bien pu s'embarquer ? Décidemment, l'équipage de ce bateau était probablement passé maître dans l'art de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis ... mais ils étaient aussi passés maîtres dans l'art de se sortir des situations qui semblaient les plus désespérées, alors il n'y aurait probablement pas de problème. Un mouvement dans son dos attira son attention.

"Hé ma jolie, ça te dirait de boire un verre en charmante compagnie ?"

Nami se retourna, énervée. Derrière elle se trouvait un garde à l'air gauche et passablement éméché, qui lorgnait son décolleté avec un regard qui en disait long ... elle choisit de l'ignorer et de poursuivre sa quête de renseignements un peu plus loin, mais une poigne de fer enserra son poignet, la forçant à se retourner.

"Que ..."

Le garde resserra sa prise autour de son poignet, lui coupant presque la circulation sanguine. Un rictus mauvais retroussa ses lèvres, révélant une dentition jaunâtre et incomplète.

"Sois pas si pressée de partir, ma jolie ... vois-tu, tes questions, à tes amis et à toi, commencent un peu à déranger nos intérêts, alors on a reçu l'ordre de vous faire taire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait toujours moyen de rendre tes derniers instants un peu plus agréables ... pour toi comme pour moi. Je te promets que tu vas y prendre du plaisir ..."

La navigatrice réprima un frisson d'horreur, et s'apprêta à saisir ses baguettes climatiques à l'aide de sa main libre, lorsqu'une main robuste lui empoigna le bras, et le tordit derrière son dos. Un second garde s'était approché par derrière, elle était maintenant cernée par six agresseurs ... elle s'était laissée surprendre comme une débutante. Elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès, avant de lancer un regard désespéré autour d'elle. Les clients de la taverne, apparemment habitués à ce genre de débordements, dirigeaient obstinément leur regard vers le coin opposé de la pièce, continuant leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, et Usopp avait disparu ... où était cet imbécile quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Le garde aux dents jaunes ricana.

"Si c'est ton copain au long nez que tu cherches, nos collègues viennent de s'en occuper, ainsi que de votre drôle d'animal de compagnie ... on dirait que c'est seulement entre toi et nous, maintenant ... tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit que ce n'est pas prudent, pour une jolie jeune fille comme toi, de traîner seule dans les lieux de débauche à cette heure de la nuit ?"

Il fit signe à l'un de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

"Attache là et n'oublie pas de la bâillonner. Je passe en premier, je vous la laisse après."

Le garde acquiesça, s'empara d'une veste qui traînait sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la taverne, et la déchira méticuleusement en long lambeaux, pouvant faire office de liens solides. Nami se débattit furieusement, mais le garde qui lui tenait le bras la projeta avec force contre le sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, l'autre garde était déjà sur elle, lui nouant solidement les poignets derrière le dos, tandis qu'un autre s'occupait de ses chevilles.

"Lâchez moi ! Je vous interdit de me toucher avec vos sales pattes, bande de ..."

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un large bâillon noué autour de sa bouche, la forçant à garder le silence.

* * *

Zoro poussa un grognement de frustration et abattit son poing sur l'un des sapins qui l'entouraient. L'arbre céda et Zoro le regarda s'écraser au sol, sentant sa rage s'apaiser légèrement depuis qu'il avait détruit quelque chose. Il venait encore une fois de tomber sur cette satanée paire de raquettes, ce qui signifiait qu'il étai toujours en train de tourner en rond. Mais il n'avait plus le temps, maintenant ... il leva les yeux pour observer l'horizon, où une légère teinte rose orangé avait commencé à teinter les nuages depuis que les premiers rayons de soleil avaient fait leur apparition. 

"Merde."

L'aube était en train de se lever. Et si l'aube était en train de se lever, cela voulait dire que ...

"MERDE, MERDE, ET ENCORE MERDE !"

Cet abruti de cuistot était probablement en train de se faire exécuter à l'heure qu'il était, et il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'il devait prendre ... ces imbéciles de sapins étaient les seuls points de repère qu'on pouvait distinguer dans cette fichue plaine, mais ils se ressemblaient tous. Il ne savait même plus de quelle direction il venait, alors quant à savoir de quel côté il fallait aller ... fichu sens de l'orientation. Comment faisaient Robin et Nami pour toujours parvenir à se diriger sans effort dans des pays où elles n'avaient jamais mis un pied ?

Et ces sales raquettes qui se mettaient sans cesse en travers de son chemin, comme si elles prenaient un malin plaisir à le narguer à chaque fois ... il se baissa pour les ramasser, bien décider à les envoyer valser hors de sa vue une bonne fois pour toutes, lorsque quelques chose attira soudainement son regard. Un morceau d'étoffe verte, à demi enfoui sous la neige, qui lui semblait étrangement familier ... il agrippa le bout qui dépassait pour le sortir de là, et retint avec peine une exclamation de surprise.

Son bandana ... celui qu'il avait ficelé au crâne de ce maudit cuistot. Zoro examina de plus près les traces de pas qui jonchaient le sol, que les flocons n'avaient pas encore entièrement recouvertes. Il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, supposant qu'il s'agissait tout simplement des siennes ... mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il y en avait pas mal, alors qu'il n'était passé ici qu'une ou deux fois auparavant. Zoro poussa un cri de victoire qui aurait définitivement brisé sa réputation de guerrier impassible s'il avait été surpris par quelqu'un, et repris sa course à la hâte, en suivant les traces.

* * *

"Hé ben, ma petite poulette, on peut dire que tu as été plutôt bien gâtée par la nature ... ça serait vraiment du gâchis de n'en faire profiter personne ..." 

Nami observait le garde s'approcher d'elle avec un regard horrifié. Il s'accroupit au dessus d'elle, et commença à caresser la peau de ses bras, comme pour juger de la qualité de sa prise. Elle se débattit avec rage, luttant contre ses liens, mais ne parvint qu'à s'écorcher la peau des chevilles ainsi que des poignets. Le garde l'observait tranquillement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

"J'admirerais bien ton joli petit minois désespéré toute la journée, si je le pouvais, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, ma puce. Il y a aussi les copains qui doivent passer après, et ils sont pas mal pressés ..."

Il déchira d'un geste brusque la chemise de la jeune navigatrice, mettant à jour ses sous-vêtements, et agrippa le bord de sa jupe pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes ... avant de s'interrompre, sous la menace d'une lame étincelant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

"Lâche-la tout de suite, espèce d'immonde porc répugnant. Décidemment, toi et tes amis vous comportez toujours comme des animaux ..."

Le dit porc répugnant se retourna prudemment, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant son agresseur.

"Akira ? _Akira le Dragon Révolutionnaire_ ? Comment oses-tu te montrer en plein jour ?"

* * *

Les traces de pas conduisent Zoro jusqu'au bord d'une falaise. Il la longea pendant quelques minutes, puis aperçut enfin plusieurs silhouettes aux loin, et accéléra immédiatement – sa blessure objecta cruellement, histoire de lui rappeler son existence, et quelques joyeuses tâches multicolores vinrent danser devant ses yeux. Il parvint malgré tout à conserver la même allure. Avec un peu de chance, l'exécution n'avait pas encore commencé. Il y avait près d'une dizaine de personnes, mais il était difficile de discerner de qui il s'agissait car ils lui tournaient le dos ... des gardes, apparemment, et cette silhouette maigrichonne et osseuse devait appartenir à l'exécuteur. Pas de trace de Sanji, apparemment. Zoro sortit ses sabres, se préparant au combat. 

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de cet andouille de cuistot ?"

Les gardes se tournèrent immédiatement dans sa direction, se mettant en position défensive, et l'exécuteur écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

"Et bien, pour une surprise ... figurez-vous qu'on m'a apporté la nouvelle de votre mort il y a à peine quelques heures."

Zoro l'interrompit, énervé.

"M'en fous de ça. Je t'ai posé une question : _où est ce maudit cuistot_ ?"

L'expression de l'exécuteur était indéchiffrable, mais un rictus de satisfaction déforma ses traits.

"En bas."

"Comment ça, en b..."

Zoro se figea, le souffle coupé. La falaise ...

"Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'hôte, il était normal que je permette à mes invités de s'adonner à un peu de natation ... bien sûr, le fait qu'il ait les mains liées derrière le dos et les pieds enchaînés, et que la température se situe quelques degrés en dessous de zéro risque de lui compliquer un peu la tâche, mais d'après ce que je vois vous semblez être à peu près immortels, non ?"

Zoro alla jusqu'au bord de la falaise, et regarda en bas. Plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, l'eau se brisait, bouillonnante, contre les rochers. La chute seule devait suffire à tuer sur le coup un homme normal ... il grommela entre ses dents et se prépara à sauter.

"Ne vous donnez pas la peine de sauter, il est probablement déjà trop tard. Ça doit faire déjà quelques minutes qu'il est là-dedans, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit encore en..."

Zoro n'attendit pas la fin du discours de l'escrimeur pour se jeter de la falaise. Il resta quelques instant à chuter dans les airs, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, avant de heurter violemment la surface de l'eau. La puissance de l'impact ainsi que le choc thermique manquèrent de peu de lui faire perdre connaissance, et il dut attendre quelques secondes, le temps que ses muscles acceptent de coopérer, avant de pouvoir commencer à nager. Il avait déjà plongé dans de l'eau glacée sur l'île de Drum, mais celle-ci était encore plus glaciale. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le corps, tétanisant ses muscles et pénétrant ses bandages pour venir réveiller sa blessure.

Il continua à descendre malgré tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive enfin la silhouette inanimée du cuisinier flottant entre deux eaux, ses mèches blondes ondulant gracieusement sous l'effet du courant. Il se rapprocha de lui, et il s'apprêtait à le saisir par le bras lorsqu'une soudaine poussée de courant les happa, les entraînant vers la paroi rocheuse de la falaise. Zoro agrippa Sanji par l'épaule, et le tira contre lui pour l'empêcher de la percuter. Le dos de l'escrimeur heurta violemment la falaise, et il se raidit lorsque les aspérités tranchantes de la roche percèrent ses muscles ... mais il avait au moins réussi à protéger l'autre imbécile ...

Il dut lutter avec force contre le courant pour parvenir à s'éloigner de la falaise, mais finit par atteindre une petite grève de pierres, quelques mètres plus loin. Il y transporta Sanji, avant de le déposer sur le sol pour l'examiner. Les lèvres du cuisinier avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée, et ses joues avaient perdu toute couleur. Il avait dû rester sous la surface un petit bout de temps ... Zoro se pencha – un peu trop vite au goût de son dos mutilé – pour approcher son oreille du visage de Sanji, mais n'entendit aucun bruit de respiration.

"Je te préviens que si tu me forces à te faire du bouche-à-bouche, tu n'auras pas assez de ta vie pour payer la note ..."

Il trancha les chaînes passées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, puis le secoua violemment par les épaules, avant de lui asséner quelques paires de claques, mais n'obtint toujours aucune réaction. Il n'était pas resté dans l'eau si longtemps que ça ... Luffy avait bien survécu après quelques minutes passées sous l'eau à Arlong Park. Il abattit encore une fois sa main sur la joue du cuisinier, mais celui-ci resta désespérément immobile, aussi pâle et glacé qu'un cadavre ... la peau de son visage n'avait même pas rougi sous le coup de la claque, conservant une teinte définitivement blafarde. Pâle comme la mort.

"Et merde."

Zoro inspira une large bouffée d'air, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de ce maudit cuistot. Il allait vraiment, mais _vraiment_ lui payer ça très très cher.

* * *

L'inconnu régla son compte au dernier des six gardes en l'envoyant s'écraser sur une table dont les précédents utilisateurs s'étaient enfuis peu de temps après le début du combat, tout comme la quasi-totalité des occupants de la taverne, et commença à s'approcher de Nami, un couteau à la main. La jeune fille acheva de trancher les liens qui reliaient ses chevilles à l'aide d'un débris de bouteille qui traînait par terre, et s'apprêta à saisir ses baguettes climatiques ... mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. L'un de ses agresseurs avait dû lui prendre sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. 

Elle se saisit d'une bouteille brisée qui gisait sur le sol, et la pointa vers l'homme – Akira, d'après ce qu'avait dit le garde - qui s'approchait d'elle.

"Qui que vous soyez, je vous préviens que je sais me défendre. Alors ne m'approchez pas ou vous risqueriez de le regretter."

Mais il continua de s'approcher ... et posa sa veste sur les épaules de Nami. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

"J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur. Je suis désolé du comportement de ..."

Une voix provenant de derrière son dos l'interrompit.

"Désolé de quoi, andouille ? Tu viens juste de lui sauver la vie."

Akira leva les yeux au ciel, semblant subitement presque désespéré.

"Kakashi ... reste en dehors de tout ça, s'il te plait."

Nami tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver derrière Akira, accompagné par Usopp et Chopper, qui semblaient passablement terrorisé.

"Hé ! Je viens de sauver les fesses de Bambi et Pinocchio ®, comme tu me l'avais demandé, alors un simple "merci mille fois, mon cher Kakashi, de m'avoir encore une fois sorti de l'embarras", par exemple, ne serait pas de trop."

Usopp s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour rappeler que son nom n'était pas Pinocchio, mais Usopp le preux chevalier des mers, ou tout simplement Capitaine Usopp, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, et continua à fixer le dit Kakashi avec un regard terrorisé. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, en y réfléchissant bien ... Usopp était peut-être un froussard, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de préserver son amour propre le jeune pirate retrouvait généralement le courage de se mettre en avant ... ou tout du moins de protester à mi-voix. Nami observa Kakashi plus attentivement, intriguée.

Il devait avoir l'âge de Sanji et Zoro, à peu de choses près, tout comme son – ami ? – Akira. Sa peau était incroyablement blanche, contrastant avec des cheveux d'un noir profond qui lui tombaient élégamment devant les yeux. Derrière ce rideau de mèches sombres brillait un regard d'une profondeur intense – des yeux dorés, à la pupille fine, qui lorsqu'ils étaient posés vous donnaient la désagréable impression d'être fixé par un prédateur à l'affût du premier instant d'inattention pour vous sauter à la gorge. Le tout supplanté par un horripilant sourire narquois, qui exprimait sans détour à quelle point votre personne pouvait sembler inutile et insignifiante au yeux de son propriétaire, un long manteau noir et une cigarette à demi consommée.

Akira rompit le silence, gardant son calme, même si une large veine était devenue visible près de sa tempe, témoignant de son irritation.

"Très bien. Merci, Kakashi. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais m'occuper de la jeune demoiselle ici présente, qui vient de subir un grave trauma..."

"Tu as vu son décolleté ?"

Nami le coupa, énervée.

"Qu'est-ce que mon décolleté vient faire là ?"

Kakashi lui adressa un regard moqueur, puis inspira une large bouffée de sa cigarette, avant d'expirer la fumée avec lenteur. Et si Nami avait pu faire des reproches concernant le penchant qu'avait Sanji pour la cigarette, jamais sa façon de fumer ne lui avait parut aussi horripilante que _celle-là_.

"Quand on fait du charme aux clients d'un endroit peu fréquentable, on réfléchit généralement aux conséquences que ça peut entraîner. Et lorsqu'on ne sait pas se défendre tout seul, on s'abstient de faire n'importe quoi. Simple question de bon sens, petite."

"Très bien." La voix de Nami était devenue dangereusement glaciale. "Merci pour votre aide, et pour vos ... _"conseils"_. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Alors bonne révolution, et bon vent. Chopper, Usopp !"

Chopper poussa un léger glapissement de terreur, et Usopp lui répondit d'une voix tremblante, semblant encore plus terrorisé que lorsqu'il était à côté de Kakashi.

"Ou ... oui ?"

"On y va."

Elle commença à se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, lorsque la voix d'Akira l'interrompit.

"Attendez !"

Nami se retourna, irritée.

"Quoi encore ?"

"Je pense que je peux vous aider à retrouver vos amis."

* * *

Zoro s'assit quelques instants et tourna son regard vers la silhouette endormie du cuisinier, observant avec un certain soulagement sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour parvenir à ce résultat ... il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse du bouche à bouche pendant plusieurs minutes avant que cet imbécile daigne enfin donner signe de vie, et commence à recracher l'eau qui occupait ses poumons. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé depuis ... 

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, quelques minutes après que Sanji ait recommencé à respirer une puissante tempête de neige s'était levée, l'obligeant à leur trouver un abri au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne finissent complètement ensevelis et congelés. Il avait fini par trouver une petite grotte pas trop loin, et avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de s'y abriter quelques minutes, le temps que la tempête passe. Et cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils y étaient coincés ...

Et ce fichu cuistot qui n'avait même pas été fichu d'ouvrir les yeux, même une seule seconde ... Zoro s'approcha légèrement, pour l'observer un peu plus en détail. Cet imbécile de Tête de cadavre n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui, il était littéralement couvert de blessures. Il était également incroyablement pâle, il avait probablement perdu une quantité assez importante de sang, comme l'indiquait la teinte rouge sombre qu'avaient pris les bandages grossier qui recouvraient diverses parties de son corps.

Enfin, de ce point de vue là, lui-même n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux blessures dans son dos, d'ailleurs, quand il aurait fini de s'occuper du cuistot. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide ... il devait probablement avoir de la fièvre ... il posa la main sur son front pour s'en assurer. Dommage que Chopper ne soit pas là, lui aurait su quoi faire pour y remédier. En tous les cas, il fallait qu'il récupère les manteaux et les provisions qu'il avait pris au garde ... il les avait laissés près de l'endroit où il avait abandonné les raquettes, à quelques minutes de marche d'ici, si ses souvenirs étaient bons ... dans la tempête ...

Il poussa un long soupir, et frappa doucement la joue de Sanji dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

"Oh ! L'imbécile ! J'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur la question !"

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il y retourne ... au moins histoire de trouver quelque chose pour protéger cet idiot du froid. Il ne pouvait même pas lui donner son manteau, puisqu'il l'avait posé avant de plonger pour qu'il ne l'encombre pas. Zoro posa alternativement son regard sur ce maudit cuistot, qui tremblait encore plus que lui, et Dieu sait qu'il était pourtant gelé avec ces habits trempés, puis sur la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur. Il allait encore avoir des choses à faire payer à cet imbécile aussitôt qu'il serait réveillé ...

* * *

"Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez décidé de nous aider parce que vous vous sentiez redevable envers Sanji-kun, qui vous a sauvé la vie." 

Akira hocha la tête. Ils s'étaient cachés dans une ruelle éloignée du centre ville, pour pouvoir discuter sans crainte d'être remarqué par les gardes royaux, qui affluaient dans toute la ville depuis l'incident de l'auberge.

"En effet."

"Mais, ça ne risque pas de se révéler dangereux vis-à-vis de vos projets ? Je veux dire, vous nous propos d'attaquer directement la base royale pour aller les récupérer ... mais si vous avez les moyens de venir à bout de cette base, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait plus tôt ?"

"Pour vous dire la vérité, jusqu'à présent nous étions en situation d'infériorité vis-à-vis de la garde royale, mais la situation vient de changer. En fait, l'intervention de votre ami nous a permis de récupérer des plans secrets sur l'organisation de la base et des tours de garde, qui vont nous permettre de renverser le rapport de forces. Mais nous devons de toute manière agir rapidement, car ..."

Kakashi l'interrompit.

"Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt discuter de ça avec leur capitaine ? Où au moins un membre _important _de leur équipage !"

Usopp éleva la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, vexé.

"Nous _sommes_ des membres importants de l'équipage !"

Kakashi scruta longuement Usopp des pieds à la tête, pensif, puis finit par se tourner vers Akira.

"À combien tu as dit que la tête de leur capitaine était mise à prix, déjà ? Tu es sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés sur l'avis de recherche ?"

Usopp ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Akira posa la main sur son épaule, dans un geste d'apaisement.

"Ça suffit Kakashi. Maintenant, nous devons savoir si vous acceptez de combattre avec nous. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?"

Nami n'eut pas besoin de regarder Usopp ou Chopper pour savoir quelle était leur réponse.

"Ça marche. On va vous la démolir, votre base."

* * *

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore désorienté. Apparemment il devait se trouver dans une grotte, mais quant à se rappeler comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici ... la dernière chose dont il parvenait à se souvenir était un rêve merveilleux dans lequel il embrassait langoureusement Nami-san, mais ça ne risquait pas de beaucoup l'aider, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la navigatrice près de lui. 

Une vague d'air frais parcourut la grotte, et il frissonna, s'apercevant que ses vêtements étaient trempés, et recouverts d'une fine couche de gel à cause du froid. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas s'être baigné récem ...quelque chose ressurgit brutalement du fond de son esprit. L'exécution ! Il s'était fait balancer de cette fichue falaise par l'exécuteur, et s'était noyé ... enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais apparemment quelqu'un avait dû le tirer de là avant. Même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui avait bien pu faire ça ... peut-être que Luffy avait fini par découvrir ce qui s'était passé, et était venu les chercher. Luffy ... il ne savait pas, pour la mort de Zoro ... il fallait qu'il lui dise ...

Un bruit soudain interrompit ses réflexions, lui signalant que quelqu'un approchait. Il allait donc connaître d'ici peu l'identité de son mystérieux sauveur. Il se redressa en s'appuyant le long de la paroi de pierre, se mettant en position défensive, au cas où celui qui l'avait sorti de l'eau, qui qu'il soit, ne l'ait pas fait par pure bonté d'âme. Mais la voix qui parvint à ses oreilles lui était étrangement familière, et lorsqu'il réalisa à qui elle appartenait ses yeux il resta paralysé de stupéfaction. _Impossible._

"Foutu pays ! Pas moyen de se repérer, il y a de la neige partout ! Plus d'une heure pour retrouver un coin qui était à à peine cinq minutes de marche ! C'est vraiment ..."

L'escrimeur interrompit son monologue en entrant dans la pièce, réalisant que Sanji était à nouveau conscient, et haussa un sourcil.

"Oh ... T'es enfin réveillé ?"

Sanji ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour oser ouvrir la bouche. Il avait peur que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux disparaisse au moment où il briserait le silence, et de toute façon il n'était même pas sûr que ses poumons contiennent assez d'air pour lui permettre de parler. Il n'était même plus sûr de respirer du tout, à vrai dire, et puis pour avoir ce qu'il avait devant les yeux il devait sûrement s'être noyé, en fin de compte, et là il était probablement en enfer, condamné à passer tout le reste de l'éternité avec cet abruti ... à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement une hallucination provoquée par la fièvre ...

"Eh, tronche de trombone, tu t'es pris un mauvais coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Sanji senti un sourire presque imperceptible se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était certainement pas une hallucination, finalement. Aucune hallucination ne pouvait être aussi énervante et aussi stupide que cet imbécile d'escrimeur. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne pouvait donc être que ...

"Zoro ?"

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Le Kakashi de ma fic n'a pas de rapport avec celui de Naruto ( à part sa capacité à être particulirement horripilant pour son entourage quand il le veut). J'étais juste en panne d'imagination pour les noms ... d'ailleurs ça commence à faire beaucoup de personnages que j'invente, si ça vous dérange ou si vous les aimez pas dites le moi, et je me calme. 

Je crois que j'ai loupé les passages avec Akira et Kakashi. Mais j'ai eu la flem ... j'ai pas eu le temps de les refaire. Hum ... désolée.

Prochain chapitre : retrouvailles émouvantes de Zoro et Sanji ( traduction : ils vont se disputer et éventuellement se taper dessus. La routine quoi.). Et Zoro répondra aux rewieweurs.

Et maintenant, l'éternelle supplique de l'auteur de fanfic : Une rewieeeeeeeeeeeeeew ! Siouplait.


	8. Chapter 8 : Ce qu'on appelle une trêve

Auteur : "Comme promis dans le chapitre précédent, voici enfin le moment que vous attendez tous : le grand Roronoa Zoro, en personne, va vous faire l'honneur de répondre à vos reviews ! Zoro, c'est à toi !"

Zoro : "Rrrrr ... rrrr ..."

Auteur : "Nami, s'il te plait ..."

Nami : "Aucun problème ! C'est comme si c'était fait !" (donne un gros coup de poing sur la tête de Zoro pour le réveiller) "Hé ! Debout l'abruti ! C'est l'heure de répondre aux reviews !"

Auteur : "Pour une fois qu'elle sert à quelque chose, celle-là ... "(sans offense aux fans de Nami)

Zoro : "Hum ? Déjà le matin ?" (croise le regard meurtrier de Nami) "Ah oui, les reviews ! Bon, voyons voir tout ça ... "

(cris hystériques de Nami : "Je croyais que tu avais préparé les réponses à l'avance ! Tu as eu plus d'un mois !")

"Alors .. _Celebaelin : _Moi aussi j'ai hésité avant d'aller repêcher cet imbécile de cuistot, mais bon ... tu connais l'auteur et ses idées débiles. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serai installé confortablement au bord de la falaise pour admirer le spectacle, mais cette idiote m'a forcé à aller le sauver ... tout ça à cause de ses histoires d'amitié débiles ..."

Auteur (avec un sourire diabolique) : "Continue comme ça et je transforme cette histoire en yaoï ZoroXMr.2 ... ou ZoroXFoxy ..."

Zoro (sourire crispé) : " Je plaisantais, bien sûr ... Pour en revenir à la review de Cebaelin, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que cette fichue tête de banane (faudra que je pense à la réutiliser celle là) est une véritable plaie. Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il faudrait trouver un autre cuisinier ...

_Tcingtchong _et _Subakun-sensei _: Mon sens de l'orientation ne me pose aucun problème, compris ? Je finis toujours par arriver là où je souhaite me rendre. Parfois ça met (un peu) plus de temps que prévu, mais c'est tout. Ah, oui, au fait, Subakun-sensei, c'est bien de vanner le cuistot et tout mais laisse m'en un peu quand même, c'est mon boulot à la base ... (mais bon boulot quand même).

_Hokuto-kun : _Hum ... (un peu gêné) ... et bien je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ton soutien, et pour être ma ... fan ... et tout ça ... enfin bref, voilà. Merci quoi. (change de sujet aussi vite que possible)

_Néant :_ Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai aucun problème d'orientation ! Quant au fait que tu m'aimes bien, mais que tu préfères Sanji ... c'est une déclaration de guerre, ou quoi ? Si tu veux te battre je suis ton homme ! Grmbl ... t'as de la chance d'être une de celles qui a su que j'avais survécu contre Liam, je te pardonne ... (comme si j'aurais pu me faire tuer par ce guignol, hein ?)

_Greynono : _Je n'aime pas cet abruti de cuistot. Pas du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Certainement pas. Jamais de la vie. Plutôt mourir.

_Minmag :_ Evidemment que j'ai la classe. Je suis quand même le futur plus grand escrimeur au monde (auteur : "A défaut du plus modeste ...")."

"Et voilà, c'est tout. Je peux retourner faire ma sieste, maintenant ?"

Auteur : "Mouais ... T'étais pas obligé de te montrer désagréable avec tous mes lecteurs, je vais plus avoir de reviews maintenant ... snif ... la prochaine fois celui qui répondra à vos reviews c'est ... à vous de décider qui ce sera, tiens. Ça peut être un membre de l'équipage, ou un autre personnage, ou un de ceux que j'ai inventé. Comme vous voulez."

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Eh, tronche de trombone, tu t'es pris un mauvais coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?"

Pourquoi diable cet imbécile de cuistot le dévisageait-il de cette manière, comme s'il avait un fantôme devant les yeux ? Ils s'étaient vus à peine quelques heures auparavant, pas de quoi procéder à d'émouvantes retrouvailles ... et puis ce n'était pas lui qui avait manqué de se noyer quelques instants auparavant.

"Zoro ?"

La façon qu'avait Sanji de le regarder commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le système, et le ton incertain avec lequel il avait dit son nom l'énervait encore plus, si c'était possible. Il allait finir par regretter de lui avoir fait ce maudit bouche-à-bouche pour le ramener à la vie.

"À moins que j'ai changé de nom sans le savoir depuis tout à l'heure, il y a des chances, oui. "

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le pied du cuisinier avant qu'il ne s'écrase violemment sur son visage, le projetant contre une des parois de la grotte. Zoro pesta, sentant le sang percer à nouveau à travers les bandages, dans son dos, puis se releva et empoigna ses sabres, furieux.

"On peut savoir ce qui te prend, l'abruti ? C'est ça ma récompense pour t'avoir tiré du merdier dans lequel TU nous avais mis ?"

Sanji lui jeta un regard glacial.

"Non. _Ça_, c'est pour t'être fait passer pour mort."

"Passer pour ... mais j'ai absolument rien fait, moi ! Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça !"

Sanji empoigna l'un des sabres de Zoro, celui qu'il avait subtilisé au garde évanoui, et lui braqua devant les yeux.

"Et ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est ce Liam qui a ton sabre ? Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait pris sur ton cadavre."

Zoro baissa les yeux. Le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite était encore frais dans sa mémoire, mais le fait d'en parler à ce maudit cuistot ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses plans.

"C'est pas tes oignons."

Sanji soupira, exaspéré.

"Allez, joue pas à ça. T'es lourd."

Zoro se gratta la tête, gêné. Comment présenter ça de la façon la moins humiliante possible ?

"J'ai perdu ... j'ai perdu contre lui. C'est tout. Il m'a pris mon sabre, et est parti en me laissant pour mort."

Sanji resta muet quelques secondes, semblant un instant déstabilisé, avant d'éclater brutalement de rire.

"Que ... qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite !"

Mais cet imbécile de cuistot ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait à rire comme un fou. Il stoppa finalement au bout de quelques instants, à bout de souffle.

"On peut savoir ce que tu trouves si drôle ?"

"Après la promesse que tu as fait à Luffy ... tu sais, ton _je te promets de ne plus jamais peeeeeeeeerdre !"_ ... tu te fais laminer par le premier gamin binoclard qui croise ton chemin ... c'est trop drôle. Et ça rajouté à ton petit air de chien battu ... c'est trop mignon ..."

"JE VAIS TE TUER !"

Sanji évita le premier coup de poing de Zoro avec une certaine facilité, mais ne vit pas le second coup qui venait juste derrière. Il ne parvint qu'à le bloquer avec sa main droite au dernier moment, et poussa un léger cri de douleur au moment de l'impact. Zoro recula, surpris. Il n'avait pourtant pas frappé si fort que ça ...

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta main ?"

"Rien du tout."

Le cuisinier retira son bras à la hâte, mais Zoro fut plus rapide. Il lui agrippa le poignet et le tira pour l'examiner de plus près. Il laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

"Comment t'as fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? T'as essayé de fracasser des pierres à mains nues, ou quoi ? Je croyais que c'était censé être l'outil le plus précieux d'un cuisinier, ou un truc dans le genre ? Qu'est ce..."

"Je me suis énervé, et j'ai donné un coup de poing contre un mur, c'est tout."

Zoro lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Tu devais être sacrément énervé, pour décider de transformer ton poing en hachis parmentier. C'était quoi, le problème ?"

Sanji détourna le regard.

" 'Pas tes oignons."

Zoro ricana.

"Joue pas à ça, t'es lourd", dit-il en imitant la voix de Sanji.

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Zoro soupira et laissa tomber la discussion. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait réellement. Il choisit plutôt de commencer à fouiller dans les affaires qu'il était parvenu à récupérer. Le manteau et les provisions qu'il avait retrouvés sous une épaisse couche de neige, et le second manteau qui s'était miraculeusement accroché dans les branches d'un sapin. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il prit l'un des manteaux et le lança à Sanji.

"Tiens, mets donc ça sur toi. Tu trembles tellement fort que tu risquerais de faire s'écrouler la grotte rien qu'en t'adossant au mur."

Sanji poussa du doigt une mèche qui gênait sa vision, et lui jeta un regard assassin.

"Mêle-toi donc de tes affaires. Et puis je ne tremble pas ... j'ai pas si froid que ça."

Zoro se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait peut-être paru plus convaincant s'il n'avait pas été en train d'enfiler le manteau tout en parlant. Inutile d'envenimer les choses inutilement. L'escrimeur prit le second manteau, et l'enfila. C'est vrai qu'on se sentait mieux avec ça sur le dos, surtout avec des vêtements trempés ... il se chargerait d'augmenter ses facultés d'oubli de lui-même un autre jour. Lorsqu'il prit la bouteille de rhum, Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu rates vraiment jamais une occasion de picoler, toi."

"C'est pour désinfecter ta blessure, abruti ! Mais tout compte fait, je devrais peut-être m'en servir pour me réchauffer un peu ..."

"Fais comme tu veux."

Sanji recula dans un coin de la grotte, et resta assis la tête contre les genoux, regardant obstinément dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait Zoro. Celui-ci secoua la tête, exaspéré.

"C'est pas vrai ... et si pour une fois tu mettais ta fierté de côté et te laissais soigner gentiment ? Arrête un peu de te comporter comme un gamin."

"Seulement quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme une maman poule."

Zoro balança la bouteille dans la figure de Sanji.

"T'as raison. Occupe-toi donc de toi tout seul."

Sanji esquissa un sourire moqueur.

"Parfait. C'est tout ce que je demandais. Un peu de tranquillité."

Zoro grogna et s'adossa contre le mur. Si ce fichu cuistot avait décidé de se débrouiller tout seul, grand bien lui fasse. Et tant pis pour leur satané pseudo-trêve. De toute façon, c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ. Ce qui était plutôt normal, en y réfléchissant bien, puisque c'était une idée de Sanji. Alors maintenant cet abruti allait se débrouiller tout seul, et lui il allait enfin s'accorder une petite sieste, le temps que la tempête se calme. Une sensation de calme absolu était déjà en train de l'envahir, et la brume remplissait peu à peu son esprit, lorsqu'une maudite voix l'extirpa des douces ténèbres où il s'apprêtait à plonger.

"Hé, l'escrimeur !"

Zoro poussa un soupir exaspéré, et ouvrit les yeux avec lenteur.

"Quoi, encore ?"

"Donne-moi un bout de tissu."

"J'ai l'air de cacher une guirlande de chiffons sous mon T-shirt ?"

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi pas un chapeau et un lapin, pendant que tu y es ? Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça. Donne moi un bout de tes vêtements."

"De mes ... Et pourquoi tu ne prends pas les tiens ?"

"J'ai eu trop de mal à donner un semblant d'aspect présentable à cette chemise pour la réduire en lambeaux maintenant. Tes habits à toi sont tellement déchirés qu'on ne verra même pas la différence ..."

"Vas te faire voir."

"Radin."

"J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de m'abstenir de te faire ce satané bouche-à-bouche."

Zoro regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots au moment même où ils franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres. Sanji se figea instantanément, et lui lança un regard horrifié.

"Attends, j'ai dû mal comprendre. Tu as dit que tu m'avais fait _quoi_ ?"

"Tu avais arrêté de respirer ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Allumer un feu de joie ?"

Sanji se leva brutalement, manquant de peu au passage de s'assommer contre le plafond bas de la grotte, et agita dangereusement la bouteille de rhum.

"Tout ce que tu voulais, à part quelque chose qui impliquait que tu _m'embrasses_ !"

Zoro ricana.

"Ça n'a pourtant pas vraiment eu l'air de te déplaire, sur le coup. Je t'ai même entendu murmurer quelque chose sur Nami-san et son don incroyable pour les baisers ..."

"JE VAIS TE BUTER !"

Zoro intercepta la jambe du cuisinier juste avant qu'elle ne touche sa tête, et décida qu'il était peut-être temps de calmer le jeu, avant que cet imbécile ne s'abîme encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ... aussi tentante que pouvait paraître la perspective d'entamer un combat avec le cuisinier, histoire de se changer un peu les idées.

"Laisse tomber ça pour l'instant. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être t'intéresser."

Il sortit de sa poche le bandana de fortune qu'il s'était fabriqué lors de son combat contre Liam. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré l'original, il n'aurait plus besoin de celui-ci. Sanji lui prit des mains en marmonnant quelque chose qui rassemblait – en l'interprétant généreusement – à un semblant de remerciement. Puis il déboucha la bouteille de rhum avec les dents, et désinfecta soigneusement sa main, avant de commencer à la bander.

Zoro observa avec attention - et un certain amusement, pendant quelques minutes, le cuisinier tentant de faire un bandage convenable avec la main gauche et les dents, avant de se décider à lui apporter un peu d'aide.

"Fais voir ça, je vais m'en occuper."

Sanji le laissa faire, avec un peu de réticence, et il commença à passer le bandana autour de sa main. Cet imbécile se l'était plutôt bien amoché ... s'il avait fait ça sous le coup de la colère, il devait avoir été sérieusement contrarié pour se faire une telle chose. Après tout son laïus sur je-me-bat-qu'avec-les-pieds-pour-pas-abîmer-mes-précieuses-petites-mains, etc. .. il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu énerver le cuistot à ce point.

Sanji le regarda faire le bandage quelques instants, sans mot dire, puis se mit à rire doucement. Zoro écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté.

"Ça y est, c'est officiel. Je crois que tu es définitivement cinglé."

Sanji resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis le regarda avec un sourire mal dissimulé.

"Désolé. Je crois que ça me manquait presque de me disputer avec toi. Content que tu sois en vie."

Zoro resta un instant figé, sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis il dit la seule réplique intelligente qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Arrête de raconter des conneries et laisse moi plutôt te soigner tranquillement."

_Super. Là, c'est sûr, tu lui a montré ce que c'était que de la répartie._

Sanji regardait Zoro bander sa main droite sans mot dire. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser que c'était bien lui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait imaginé tant de fois son cadavre gisant dans la neige, décapité ... Ce fichu escrimeur ... il aurait dû le faire rentrer dans la roche à coups de pied pour lui apprendre à ne pas faire se faire du soucis pour rien aux autres. Et pour couronner le tout il avait fallu qu'il lui demande comment il s'était blessé à la main. Et c'est qu'il insistait, en plus ... à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. _Imbécile_.

Mais le pire, c'était probablement l'histoire du bouche à bouche. On était loin du merveilleux rêve où il embrassait Nami-san ...il en avait encore la nausée rien qu'en y repensant. Se dire que cet imbécile avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et avait ... beurk. Et Zoro qui avait l'air d'insinuer qu'il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant de lui avoit sauvé la vie ! À ce prix là, il s'en serait passé avec joie.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir autant qu'il l'aurait dû. Il avait même l'impression que la présence de l'escrimeur ne lui était pas aussi désagréable que d'habitude. C'était même plutôt amusant de le voir faire ce bandage médiocre en y mettant pourtant tout le soin qu'il pouvait. Il se mit à rire doucement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Zoro écarquilla les yeux et lui lança un regard déconcerté. De toute évidence, l'escrimeur devait commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale.

"Ça y est, c'est officiel. Je crois que tu es définitivement cinglé."

Sanji s'apprêta à riposter par une réplique bien cinglante lancée à la face de l'escrimeur, mais se ravisa finalement. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils ne s'étaient pas énervé l'un contre l'autre, et ce n'était pas si déplaisant. C'était même plutôt agréable, en fait. C'etait probablement ça, ce qu'on appelait une trêve ... c'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement. Ce qui était normal, en y réfléchissant bien, étant donné que c'était _son _idée. Il retint avec peine un sourire.

"Désolé. Je crois que ça me manquait presque de me disputer avec que tu sois en vie."

Zoro parut un instant gêné, pris de court. Au vu du regard interdit qu'il lui lança, Sanji devina que l'escrimeur ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à recevoir ce genre de réponse. _Tout compte fait, c'est_ e_ncore mieux qu'une vanne pour lui clouer le bec. _Zoro finit pourtant parouvrir la bouche, et lui répondit, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le bandage de sa main droite, qu'il venait de reprendre.

"Arrête de raconter des conneries et laisse moi plutôt te soigner tranquillement."

_Mais c'est qu'il est gêné en plus ... ça t'apprendra à me faire du bouche à bouche._

"C'est bon, ça ira comme ça. Et si on s'occupait un peu des blessures dans ton dos maintenant ? Ton manteau est en train de prendre une teinte rouge sang."

Zoro gromela quelque chose d'indistinct, mais le laissa enlever son manteau. De larges trainées rouges striaient son T-shirt. Sanji défit le morceau d'étoffe verte qui entourait la taille de l'escrimeur, et commença à la déchirer en fines lamelles. Zoro lui agrippa le bras, furieux.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Sanji dégagea son bras de la poigne de l'escrimeur, et continua de déchirer méthodiquement l'étoffe.

"Il fallait bien quelque chose pour faire office de bandages. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question de se servir de ma chemise."

Zoro ricana.

"T'es beaucoup plus serviable lorsqu'il s'agit de Robin ou Nami, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu leur aurait même offert ton manteau avec enthousiasme."

Sanji l'ignora, et examina plus attentivement les plaies qui ornaient le dos de l'escrimeur, tout en imbibant d'alcool un large morceau de tissu vert émeraude.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à des coups de sabre. Qui t'a fait ça ?"

La colonne vertébrale de Zoro tressaillit légèrement lorsque le tissu trempé de rhum entra en contact avec sa chair, seul signe trahissant sa douleur. Le visage de l'escrimeur restait impassible, si ce n'était que ses sourcils étaient un peu plus froncés que d'ordinaire.

"Je me le suis fait en allant te repêcher, abruti."

"Oh."

Cette fois ci c'était lui qui n'avait plus rien à dire. Ça commençait à devenir lassant, d'ailleurs. Si ça continuait comme ça, on allait finir par croire qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

"Si tu veux, lorsqu'on sera sorti d'ici, je t'apprendrai à nager correctement."

L'escrimeur lui jeta un regard sombre.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui a failli te noyer, et moi qui t'ai tiré de l'eau. De nous deux, c'est donc plutôt toi qui aurait besoin de prendre des leçons."

"Crève."

Ça y est. Les choses avaient enfin retrouvé leur état normal. Il avait de nouveau envie de tuer ce maudit escrimeur.

* * *

Et voilà. Désolée de mettre un chapitre si court après une attente si longue ... mais dès que j'aurai récupéré mon pc qu'est en réparation, je me rattraperais; promis ! Et je ferais un peu plus d'action !

Et maintenant ... review, pleaaase ?


	9. Chapter 9 : Poison

**Sanji : **On m'a _redemandé_, me revoila ! Le preux chevalier au service des jeunes demoiselles en détresse, le serviteur de ces dames, le protecteur des _ladys_, j'ai nommé Mr Prince ! Prêt à répondre à chacune des reviews de nos charmantes lectrices ( et lecteurs, accessoirement ) !

Alors : _Néant_ : Une charmante jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas s'excuser ainsi. Mais pardonne donc son retard à l'auteur, car sa légère tendance à la paresse fait aussi partie de ses charmes ... Mais c'est vrai qu'ele ne devrait pas faire attendre une aussi charmante personne .. si tu souhaites quelqu'un qui pourrait t'occuper en attendant, je suis à ton entière disposition ... ( auteur : arête de draguer les lectrices ou je te fais castrer !)

( Sueur) Enfin, voilà, ensuite ... _Subakun-sensei :_ Merci d'avoir demandé que je réponde aux reviews ! Alors, tu m'aimes quand même, malgré les vannes que tu me lances ?

_Darkzizanie :_ Comment peux-tu apprécier cet horrible viol par la bouche que m'a fait subir cette ordure d'escrimeur ? J'en frissonne encore rien qu'en y repensant. Beurk.

_bv :_ Trognon ? Tu parles de moi ? Tu m'aimes ? Heu ... es-tu un lecteur, ou une lectrice ?

_Gwendolen :_ Excuse le retard de notre charmante auteur. Ne te venge pas en prenant du retard sur tes fics, hein ? Elle les adore et moi ausi.

Zoro-kun : Pourquoi les jolies jeunes filles sont-elles toutes attirées par ce maudit sabreur ? La vie est injuste. Snif.

**Auteur : **Bon ben voila, c'était censé être les réponses aux review par Sanji. Désolée, ça c'est un peu transformé en séance de drague, mais je crois que je vais faire castrer Sanji très bientôt, donc ça devrait s'arranger. Et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu individuellement aux reviews cette fois-ci, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour aller sur internet. Gomen ! Et une crise de flemmingite aigue, indépendante de ma volonté, m'a empêché de poster plus vite ce dernier chapitre. ( qui a dit que ça n'existait pas ?)

Les réponses aux prochaines review seront faites par Liam, comme la demandé subakun-sensei, et après ben c'est comme d'habitude c'est vous qui voyez. Comme vous le sentez.

Bonne lecture !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zoro ... Hé, Zoro !"

Zoro grommela une insulte indistincte, et s'efforça d'oublier cette voix énervante qui osait le tirer de son doux sommeil. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas accordé une petite sieste ... et il n'avait pas encore l'intention de revenir à la réalité, s'il pouvait encore oublier tous leurs tracas pendant quelques instants encore ...

"Zoro ! Je t'ai vu bouger les paupières, je sais que tu ne dors pas. Alors réponds-moi !"

Zoro poussa un soupir d'irritation, et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était aveuglante pour ses yeux encore embrumés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tête d'ampoule ?"

Sanji était assis dans un coin de la grotte, les bras fermement serrés autour de ses jambes, repliées contre lui, la tête baissée et blottie contre ses genoux. Seul son oeil droit était visible entre les mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage, qui le regardait fixement. C'est vrai qu'il faisait encore plus froid qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme, si c'était possible. Leur abri de fortune commençait à être tapissé d'une fine couche de neige, apportée jusque là par la violence de la tempête. Cette fichue tempête qui ne s'était même pas calmée depuis tout à l'heure ...

"Tu peux regarder s'il y a des cigarettes qui traînent dans la poche de ton manteau ? J'ai réussi à trouver un briquet dans le mien, mais c'est tout. S'il en avait, son propriétaire les gardait sûrement dans la poche de sa chemise ou de son pantalon."

Zoro se redressa, entièrement réveillé à présent. Prêt à envoyer valser la tête de ce fichu cuistot contre la paroi de la grotte.

"Des ... c'est pour _ça _que tu m'as réveillé ? Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre, tes cigarettes ?"

Sanji laissa échapper un grognement d'irritation.

"Contente toi de regarder, s'il te plait."

Zoro hésita un instant, tenté par l'idée de faire patienter ce fichu cuistot le plus longtemps possible, puis commença à vider les poches de son manteau. Il y trouva un vieux paquet de chewing-gum, un crayon, et une vieille cigarette tordue, à demi fumée. Zoro sourit, et la lança à Sanji.

"J'espère que celle-ci vous conviendra, _Prince_."

Sanji attrapa la cigarette au vol, et la garda quelques instants au creux de sa main, la fixant avec attention. Il était très certainement en train de décider de ce qui importait le plus, entre satisfaire son besoin de nicotine et préserver sa fierté en face de Zoro. Au bout de quelques instants, il prit son briquet et l'alluma. Zoro ricana, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Sanji entre ses mèches blondes. Finalement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre que les filles qui importait plus que sa fierté aux yeux du love-cook.

"Un mot, un seul, et je te tue."

Zoro ne dit rien, mais l'observa attentivement, avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il aspirait une longue bouffée de cigarette, et qu'une expression d'intense satisfaction se peignait sur son visage. Il prit une seconde inspiration, puis éteignit précautionneusement le bout de la cigarette, avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa chemise. Apparemment même Sanji savait se montrer économe, lorsque les circonstances l'y obligeaient.

Dehors, l'intensité de la tempête commençait à diminuer. Ils pourraient bientôt sortir de la grotte ... il allait ramener Sanji au Vogue-Merry, histoire que Chopper jette un coup d'oeil à ses blessures, puis il reviendrait régler son compte à ce salaud de Liam ... il n'allait certainement pas rester sur une défaite. C'était absolument hors de question.

Le silence de Sanji commençait à sacrément l'irriter. Une bonne petite dispute aurait été idéale pour se réchauffer mais ce fichu cuistot restait obstinément immobile, la tête baissée, se contentant de jeter des coups d'oeil de temps en temps en direction de la poche droite de sa chemise, où il avait rangé les restes de sa cigarette.

"Drogué."

Sanji releva légèrement la tête, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte.

"La tempête a l'air de s'être calmée. On devrait peut-être rentrer au bateau, maintenant."

Zoro fronça les sourcils. le comportement de Sanji était loin d'être normal, et son calme inhabituel commençait à l'inquiéter. Il se rapprocha du cuisinier pour l'observer de plus près. Celui-ci recula instantanément.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tête de triton ? Garde tes distances."

Zoro l'ignora et l'agrippa solidement par le poignet. Sanji tenta de se dégager, mais il semblait étrangement affaibli, et ne parvint pas à défaire d'un seul pouce la prise de l'escrimeur. Zoro le força à relever la tête. Le visage de Sanji était beaucoup trop pâle, coloré uniquement par une intense barre rouge qui teintait ses joues, causée par la fièvre, et de larges cernes sombres qui encerclaient ses yeux. Sa respiration était trop rapide, et ses traits semblaient tirés par la douleur.

"Qu'est ce que ..."

Zoro posa la main sur le front de Sanji, ignorant ses protestations, et ce qu'il sentit confirma ses craintes.

"Tu es brûlant de fièvre, en plus ! Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

Sanji dégagea enfin son poignet de la poigne de Zoro, et regarda l'escrimeur droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Son unique oeil visible était rendu luisant par la fièvre et la fatigue, et assombri par les cernes.

"C'est presque rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Une des blessures a dû s'infecter, c'est tout. J'irai voir Chopper dès qu'on sera revenu au bateau, et ..."

"La ferme."

Sanji s'interrompit immédiatement, et lança à Zoro un regard surpris. Celui-ci avait parlé d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu au départ, mais il avait du mal à contenir son irritation. Il articula les mots avec lenteur, essayant de garder son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a fait prendre ?"

Sanji détourna le regard, baissant à nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

"De quoi tu parles ? Je suis seulement un peu ..."

Zoro ne le lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'inventer quelque excuse vaseuse, sentant la colère le gagner lentement.

"Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas docteur, mais il y a certains symptômes qui sont facilement reconnaissables."

Il empoigna Sanji par le col, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"ALORS DIS-MOI QUAND EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT PRENDRE CE FICHU POISON !"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rouge_. Du rouge qui volait dans tous les sens, des flots de liquide qui traversaient l'air. Et des cadavres qui tombaient au sol les uns après les autres. Le sang qui s'écoulait de leur corps venait se mêler à la neige, faisant fleurir des motifs écarlates tout au long de la plaine immaculée. Un véritable massacre, une scène de mort et de désolation telle que l'on n'en voyait probablement qu'en enfer.

Et au milieu de tout ceci, un sourire jouissif sur les lèvres, se trouvait Kakashi, l'épée à la main, son long manteau noir flottant derrière lui à chacun de ses mouvements, tandis qu'il tranchait les gardes qui s'approchaient les uns après les autres. Son visage tendu en une expression de pur plaisir, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

Nami parvint finalement à détacher son regard de la scène, pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Akira ainsi que les quelques hommes qui le suivaient semblaient hésiter à venir prêter main-forte à leur compagnon, tandis que Usopp et Chopper étaient paralysés par la terreur.

_Un démon._ Il n'y avait que cette explication. Seul un démon, un monstre tueur d'hommes, pouvait commettre un tel massacre comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jeu. Non. Il n'était pas en train de jouer, finalement. Il _chassait. _On sentait de l'excitation, de la jouissance dans chacun de ses gestes, de la satisfaction chaque fois que sa lame pénétrait la chair de ses adversaires. Puis le corps du dernier garde encore debout s'effondra au sol, et l'éclat dans ses yeux disparut pour laisser place à un froid glacial. La chasse était finie.

Kakashi jeta un vague regard empli de dédain aux corps qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, avant de s'allumer une cigarette, puis se tourna vers eux.

"Hé !"

Nami se figea, tentant désespérément de calmer les battements affolés de son pauvre coeur. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre - entendre ? - Usopp et Chopper trembler.

"Ou ... oui ?"

Sa propre voix était loin d'être aussi ferme qu'elle l'avait souhaitée, et partait beaucoup trop dans les aigus à son goût. Kakashi esquissa un rictus de mépris avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je vais devoir vous appeler un taxi, où vous allez vous décider à avancer ? La voie est libre."

"La v ... évidemment qu'elle est libre, la voie ! Tu viens de massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur ton chemin !"

Kakashi la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes d'un air ennuyé, avant de tourner les talons sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Cette fois-ci Nami explosa littéralement, furieuse.

"MAIS ECOUTE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !"

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Akira lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

"N'y fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça. Laisse passer, et c'est tout."

Nami desserra légèrement les poings, toujours énervée.

"Saizo et les autres doivent être parvenu à l'intérieur de la base par le souterrain, maintenant. Notre ... "diversion" a dû attirer suffisamment de gardes ici pour leur laisser à peu près le champ libre. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est que Liam et l'exécuteur ne soient pas ici. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à venir ..."

La voix de Chopper l'interrompit. Le jeune renne tenait le chapeau de paille de leur capitaine fermement serré entre ses pattes avant.

"Je ne comprend pas. Vous ... vous êtes gentils, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi gardez-vous quelqu'un comme lui avec vous ? Il est ... effrayant."

Akira sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lui répondre, comme s'il était peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

"En fait, il est arrivé d'on ne sait où, un jour, et a demandé à intégrer la rébellion. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il pourrait nous être utile, au vu de ses capacités ... et puis ... qu'il valait mieux l'avoir comme allié plutôt que dans les rangs ennemis. Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'avoue que je ne suis jamais parvenu à cerner sa façon de penser, tout comme je n'ai jamais compris les raisons qui l'ont poussé à venir nous rejoindre. Même si je me dis souvent que ..."

"... c'est pour avoir suffisamment de proies pour satisfaire son appétit. C'est bien ça ?"

Akira tourna un regard surpris vers Nami, puis sourit.

"Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, oui."

Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de reprendre.

"Les gardes ... ont donné à ceux d'entre nous qu'ils considéraient comme des membres clé des surnoms. Le mien, vous l'avez déjà entenduLe sien, c'est _"L'ange de la mort"_. Vous comprendrez pourquoi si vous avez l'occasion de voir son attaque principale. En tous les cas, il est de loin le meilleur combattant d'entre nous. On prétend même qu'il serait meilleur escrimeur que le _Loup Blanc._"

Il fut coupé par la voix surexcitée de Chopper.

"_Le Loup Blanc _? Qui est-ce ?"

"Hé bien, vois-tu, peu de gens connaissent son identité. Mais il se trouve que moi, le fier Capitaine Usopp, preux chevalier des mers, je l'ai rencontré lors de ma périlleuse traversée de la Calm Belt. J'étais confortablement installé sur le dos de Kiki, le gigantesque monstre marin qui m'avait juré obéissance, en train de siroter un cocktail bien mérité lorsque tout à coup j'ai aperçu un point à l'horizon. J'y ai alors regardé de plus près, grâce à mes merveilleuses lunettes de visée, et il s'est avéré que ..."

Un bon pétage de plomb de la navigatrice et quelques bosses et fractures sur le crâne du malheureux Usopp plus tard, Akira put enfin reprendre la parole.

"Le _Loup Blanc_ ... il s'agit du chef de la garde, Liam. C'est lui qui a arrêté vos deux amis, il s'agit également du bras droit de l'Exécuteur Royal. Selon la rumeur, il serait d'ailleurs en réalité plus fort que celui-ci. On ne connaît pas grand chose à son sujet non plus, ni même les raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir l'allié de l'Exécuteur, mais il y a quelque chose de plutôt étrange ..."

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Et bien ... il se trouve qu'il a fait son apparition sur cette île il y a quatre ans précisément ... exactement le même jour que celui où Kakashi a demandé à intégrer nos rangs."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanji soupira, puis secoua la tête, résigné. Si cet idiot d'escrimeur avait tout découvert, ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de lui cacher les choses, à présent.

"Avant de me forcer à sauter dans l'eau ... il m'a fait boire une fiole remplie de liquide, ça devait être ça. Il a dit que c'était "une double sécurité". Pour si je parvenais à survivre à l'exécution, certainement."

Zoro expira avec lenteur, dans un effort apparent pour garder son calme. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, Sanji n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un présenter autant de signes d'énervement sans exploser de fureur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que ça dure ...

"Et ... quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?"

"Ben ... en fait je comptais en parler directement à Chopper, un coup qu'on serait revenus au bateau ..."

Sanji aurait pu jurer qu'il venait juste d'entendre la paroi de pierre craquer, à l'endroit où la main de l'escrimeur était posée. _Mauvaise réponse, apparemment._

"Donc, en bref, on a attendu tranquillement la fin de la tempête pendant que le poison se répandait dans ton corps, et maintenant on va aller voir Chopper au bateau, pour qu'il te donne un antidote."

La voix de Zoro était d'un calme effrayant, comme un instant de répit avant une violente tempête. Sanji déglutit, avant de prendre la parole.

"C'est à peu près ça, oui ..."

Zoro resta quelques instants silencieux, à tel point que Sanji se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Mais la voix de l'escrimeur s'éleva à nouveau dans la grotte.

"Et si ... et si Chopper ne connaît pas l'antidote, ou s'il n'a pas les ingrédients nécessaires ... tu comptes faire quoi ?"

"Ben ..."

Un craquement sourd retentit, et des éclats de roche tombèrent sur son épaule droite. On pouvait dire que les nombreuses séances d'entraînement quotidiennes de Zoro savaient se révéler plutôt efficaces. L'escrimeur se débarrassa des morceaux de roche à l'intérieur de sa main, et choisit plutôt d'empoigner Sanji par le col. Le cuisinier fit de son mieux pour ignorer la vague de douleur qui lui parcourut le corps lorsque l'escrimeur le tira vers lui, et releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Zoro. La voix du bretteur n'avait plus grand chose de calme, à présent, et une veine d'une taille assez impressionnante était apparue sur sa tempe.

"Le plus simple, c'était pas de me le dire avant ? À l'heure qu'il est, je t'aurais déjà ramené ce fichu tonton flingueur, exécuteur ou je ne sais quoi, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, et il te l'aurait donné, ce putain d'antidote ! Alors tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là, à pioncer et bavasser stupidement, pendant que ta fièvre monte à 42° ?"

Sanji desserra la main de l'escrimeur qui empoignait son col. Sa tête allait littéralement exploser si cet abruti continuait à crier ainsi. Comme s'il avait besoin de crier, aussi. Il avait fait ce choix après avoir réfléchi longuement sur leur situation, de toute façon depuis quand cet idiot pouvait-il se permettre de décider de la pertinence des décisions qu'il prenait ? Même si les raisons pour lesquelles il avait pris celle-ci risquaient de fortement lui déplaire ...

"Tant qu'il y avait cette tempête dehors, tu ne pouvais pas mettre un pied hors de cette grotte de toutes façons. Surtout dans ton état actuel."

Il ignora les protestations de Zoro, sur le fait que ce n'était pas une pauvre tempête de rien du tout qui allait etc. ..., et reprit :

"Quant à l'antidote, ça ne sera probablement pas une partie de plaisir pour le récupérer. L'exécuteur est très probablement en compagnie de sa gueule de tapette fétiche – Liam – à l'heure qu'il est."

Zoro haussa les épaules, agacé.

"Et alors ?"

Sanji hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Il allait devoir choisir ses mots avec précaution s'il voulait éviter de porter atteinte à l'amour-propre de ce fichu escrimeur.

"Disons que ... tu t'es fait battre par Liam la dernière fois que tu l'as affronté, non ? Alors il serait peut-être préférable que Chopper s'occupe de soigner tes blessures avant que tu n'y retournes ... histoire de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté ..."

"Je ne fuirai pas."

Sanji fronça les sourcils, sentant l'irritation le gagner à nouveau. Ce fichu sabreur ... pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se montre aussi buté sur de simples détails ?

"Ne sois pas aussi têtu. Je ne te parle pas de fuir, mais seulement de ..."

"C'est du pareil au même, pour moi."

Sanji monta la voix à son tour, à présent véritablement hors de lui.

"Avoir failli mourir contre oeil de faucon ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu cherches toujours volontairement à te mettre dans les situations les plus impossibles ! C'est ..."

"Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à ce genre de chose ! C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas un guerrier, c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais qu'un simple cuisinier !"

Sanji interrompit le discours de l'escrimeur par un violent coup de pied, que celui-ci évita de justesse. Le cuisinier se releva en prenant appui sur le mur, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Zoro se ressaisit, et l'arrêta en l'agrippant par le bras.

"On peut savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?"

Sanji lui lança un regard froid

"Je suis peut-être cuisinier, mais je suis aussi un pirate. Et ça, je t'interdis de l'oublier."

Il dégagea son bras, et poussa Zoro de son chemin.

"Je vais récupérer l'antidote. De toute façon, j'avais un compte à régler avec ce tordu d'exécuteur. Tu n'as qu'as faire ce qui te chante pendant ce temps-là."

"Tu ... espèce d'abruti ! Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre de travers tout ce qu'on te dit ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tes preuves, alors arrête ce genre de conneries !"

Sanji l'ignora, continuant d'avancer vers l'entrée de la grotte. L'escrimeur lui attrapa à nouveau le bras pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

"Lâche-moi ! Je ..."

Sanji s'interrompit subitement. Une désagréable sensation était en train de monter dans sa poitrine, et il toussa pour la faire disparaître, mais le regretta immédiatement. Si la sensation de brûlure qu'il venait juste de ressentir présageait bien ce qu'il redoutait ... il essuya le coin de sa bouche avec sa main, et l'amena dans la lumière. Du sang. _Et merde._

Une violente quinte de toux monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer. Ses poumons semblaient sur le point de se déchirer, et il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de faire à nouveau entrer de l'air dans sa cage thoracique. Mais il ne se sentit pas heurter le sol, et lorsqu'il put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux il comprit pourquoi. Zoro l'avait rattrapé, le tenant fermement par les épaules. L'escrimeur l'amena contre la paroi de la grotte, pour qu'il puisse enfin commencer à reprendre son souffle.

"Lâ ... lâche-moi. Je t'ai dit que ..."

Zoro l'interrompit.

"J'ai compris. Mais avant toute chose, je vais récupérer l'antidote. Et quand tu auras retrouvé ton état habituel, tu feras sa fête à notre ami tête de cadavre, pendant que je m'occuperai de Liam. Mais je veux seulement que tu me promettes une chose : qu'on n'ira pas fêter notre victoire dans cette fichue taverne."

Sanji s'autorisa un léger sourire.

"Il doit probablement nous rester quelques bouteilles de rhum sur le bateau ... si le reste de l'équipage ne les a pas toutes bues pour fêter ta disparition."

"Enfoiré."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'Exécuteur avait les yeux fixés à la fenêtre, regardant la danse des flocons de neige ralentir pour stopper peu à peu. Il serait bientôt temps d'y retourner. À l'heure qu'il était, ses deux proies étaient probablement en train de revenir à lui, pour récupérer la fiole nacrée qu'il tenait au creux de sa main. L'antidote au poison qu'il avait fait prendre à ce cher cuistot.

L'escrimeur stupide l'avait probablement sauvé de l'exécution, mais c'était mieux ainsi, finalement. Il aurait au moins le plaisir de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa main gantée, sentant à nouveau la rancœur s'emparer de lui. Il allait enfin accomplir sa vengeance.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses réflexions. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Tu peux entrer, Liam."

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

"Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que tout s'était déroulé selon votre plan. Je me suis personnellement chargé d'arrêter les révolutionnaires qui tentaient de prendre d'assaut la base militaire, ils seront exécutés d'ici peu de temps. Ils ne me reste plus qu'à me charger d'éliminer Akira-san et ses suivants, qui sont actuellement en train de faire diversion dans les plaines."

"Bien. J'espère que cette fois-ci, tu as accompli ton travail jusqu'au bout."

Liam haussa légèrement un sourcil, intrigué.

"Je vous prie de m'excusez, mais j'ai du mal à saisir ce que vous tentez de me faire comprendre. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

"Je te parles de Zoro Roronoa. Il n'était pas censé avoir survécu à son combat contre toi. Or, il avait plutôt l'air en forme, la dernière fois qu'il a croisé notre chemin. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment l'image que je me faisais des fantômes … "

Liam sourit doucement.

"J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner pour ce malheureux incident. J'étais convaincu de l'avoir tué, mais il s'est avéré plus résistant que prévu."

L'Exécuteur fronça légèrement les sourcils. Jusqu'à présent, la fidélité et le dévouement de Liam ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut. C'est pour cela qu'il lui avait permis de devenir son bras droit. Mais le jeune homme pouvait se montrer si énigmatique parfois qu'il lui donnait un désagréable pressentiment. Comme s'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important …

"Bien. De toute façon, ça n'a pas grande importance, puisque ce problème sera bientôt définitivement réglé."

"Dois-je aller me charger d'Akira-san et de ses compagnons, à présent ?"

L'Exécuteur s'autorisa un sourire.

"Non. Nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment. Deux cafards particulièrement tenaces à éliminer. Contacte Gayu, il se chargera de les éliminer, ou tout du moins de les ralentir. Que la majorité de la garde l'accompagne."

"Bien, je vais le prévenir immédiatement."

L'Exécuteur le regarda tourner les talons, avant de porter à nouveau son regard en direction de la plaine. Bientôt, tout serait réglé. Il allait avoir enfin sa vengeance, et le problème des révolutionnaires serait définitivement réglé. C'était ce qu'on appelait une journée de rêve…

"On fait une pause."

Zoro se posta devant Sanji, qui s'était arrêté quelques secondes – pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes – pour reprendre son souffle, attendant qu'il lui dise la réponse stupide et bornée à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Pas la peine."

_Gagné_. Mais pour une fois, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Histoire d'avoir un peu moins envie de tordre le coup à cette espèce de tête de mule blonde dont les seuls éléments de vocabulaire semblaient s'être cantonnés à "non", "pas besoin", "pas question", "mêle toi de tes affaires", et "pas la peine".

"Si tu arrêtais un peu de faire ta tête de mule, au moins deux petites minutes, tu me faciliterais vraiment la tâche. D'ailleurs, plus tu fais d'efforts, plus le poison se répand dans ton corps. Tu ne devrais même pas marcher actuellement, tu devrais ..."

"Tu préfères me porter sur ton dos peut-être ? Ou dans tes bras, façon jeune mariée ? Non merci; la séance de bouche-à-bouche était déjà plus que suffisante."

Zoro fronça les sourcils, sentant l'irritation le gagner à nouveau.

"Dis moi, est-ce que l'ami Tête de cadavre a précisé si ce poison finissait par te rendre inconscient ? Et si ça venait _rapidement_ ?"

"Tu ..."

"La ferme. On fait une pause, c'est tout. Si tu veux y aller tout seul, libre à toi, mais moi je ne bouge pas de là."

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du blondinet, il s'assit contre un arbre et ferma les yeux.

"Réveille moi dans dix minu..."

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par la semelle de Sanji s'écrasant violemment en plein milieu de son visage. Zoro se leva d'un coup, furieux, et empoigna ses sabres.

"Tu veux que je t'aide, la frite congelée ?"

"Si tu veux rester là, libre à toi. Moi, j'y vais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je peux très bien aller chercher ce putain d'antidote tout seul."

Zoro réprima un sourire. Il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne une bonne fois pour toute à ce blondinet et sa fichue fierté à rester à leur place. Il remis ses sabres à leur place, et se dressa en face du cuisinier.

"Vas-y, je t'en prie. Montre-moi comment tu comptes faire pour récupérer cet antidote. Si tu parviens à me battre, je te laisserai y aller. Et je vais même te faire une fleur ..."

Sanji fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Je n'utiliserai ni mes sabres, ni mes mains. Un combat où seuls les coups de pieds son autorisés. C'est plutôt à ton avantage, non ? Celui qui gagne décide de la suite."

Le cuisinier sembla hésiter un instant, puis se mit en position de combat.

"D'accord. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre lorsque je t'aurai fait mordre la poussière."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être encore sadique avec mon petit Sanji. Pauvre Zoro, on se demande pourquoi il ne s'en est pas encore débarassé. Réponse : il a pas intérêt car sinon je le fait vraiment tuer par Liam. Non mais.


	10. Chapter 10 : Duel

Note de l'auteur : Hé non, ce n'est pas une hallucination, j'ai fini par le poster, ce chapitre ... après presque deux mois ...

Pardonpardonpardon désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps !!! Les cours à la fac me prennent trop de temps ... j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres un peu plus court pour les poster un peu plus souvent. J'espère que ça vous ira quand même !

Bon, maintenant voici les réponses aux review par Liam !

Liam : Je vous souhaite une bonne journéee à tous. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais l'auteur m'a demandé de répondre à vos review. J'espère que mes réponses vous satisferont (sourire).

Alors ... la première personne est ...Gwendolen66 : Moi aussi je rouve que Monsieur roronoa et son ami sont assez mignons tous les deux ... on dirait deux gamins qui ne veulent pas reconnaître qu'ils s'aiment bien. Ah la la c'est presque dommage que je doive tuer Monsieur Roronoa. Mais bon. (Grand sourire)

Ensuite nous avons Olia-san. Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous fait peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Par contre je ne peux pas vous informer de mes véritables intentions pour l'instant. J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner.

Au tour de notre charmante Zoro-kun. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur Roronoa vous appartenait. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop triste lorsque je le tuerai. (grand sourire).

Ensuite ... Neant-san. Hé bien ... voila une jeune fille qui a au moins le mérite d'être dinamique ... (remet ses lunettes en place). Mais je ne peux toujours rien vous devoiler. Pour vous dire la vérité, l'auteur veut ménager le suspens et j'ai bien trop peur d'elle.

Kimcam-san. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait souffrir Monsieur Roronoa. Je vous promet de faire mon maximum pour le tuer sans douleur (sourire)

Et en dernier, Moi-san. L'auteur vous remercie et adore votre pseudo. (Auteur : c'est vrai il est excellent XD)

Auteur : Il est flippant ...

Enfin bon, bonne lecture (sueur) !!!

* * *

Sanji se mit en position de combat, tout en testant l'état de ses jambes. L'entaille sur sa jambe gauche ne le gênerait probablement pas, ou peu, mais son genou droit risquait de lui poser un sérieux problème. Tant pis. Il se contenterait de se servir de cette jambe comme jambe d'appui. Mais le plus gênant, c'étaient les effets de ce fichu poison, qui risquaient de l'handicaper sérieusement. Sanji secoua la tête, irrité. Tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser un escrimeur le battre sur son propre terrain.

Sanji se prépara à attaquer, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas …

"Zoro !"

L'escrimeur leva vers lui un regard interrogatif.

"Ton bandana. Mets-le."

"Qu'est ce que mon bandana a à voir là-dedans ?"

Sanji ignora le regard empreint d'irritation que lui lançait l'escrimeur,

"Tu le mets toujours en cas de combat sérieux. Et moi, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Alors ne commets pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer simplement parce que je suis blessé, et mets-moi ce putain de bandana."

Zoro sembla hésiter un instant, on pouvait sentir un soupçon d'inquiétude dans son regard. Puis il sembla se résigner, et noua le morceau d'étoffe sombre autour de sa tête. Son regard était devenu aussi sérieux et déterminé que celui du cuisinier.

"Je suis prêt. À toi d'attaquer le premier."

"Comme tu veux."

"Poitrine Kick !"

L'escrimeur ne leva pas la jambe assez vite, peu habitué à combattre en utilisant ses jambes, et se prit le coup de pied de Sanji de plein fouet. Il fut projeté en arrière, et son dos percuta un sapin avec violence. Sanji sourit, ignorant la douleur qui fusait à nouveau librement dans sa jambe droite.

"Et bien, on dirait que tu t'es avancé un peu vite. J'ai comme l'impression que ce combat ne se déroule pas exactement comme tu l'avais prévu, non ?"

Zoro se releva, semblant plus contrarié que jamais. Sanji ricana. Si cet imbécile s'attendait à une victoire facile, il allait être déçu.

L'escrimeur attaqua à son tour, dirigeant un puissant coup de pied en direction du cuisinier, et celui-ci leva la jambe pour parer. La collision manquait de puissance, venant de la part de Zoro. Comme il l'avait prévu. Au niveau de la force physique pure, il était vrai que Zoro avait réussi à atteindre un niveau assez exceptionnel, mais au niveau de la puissance dans les jambes il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celle du cuisinier. Ou tout du moins, en temps normal.

Sa jambe d'appui était en trop mauvais état pour lui offrir la stabilité qui lui était nécessaire, et la puissance du choc lui fit perdre l'équilibre. L'escrimeur esquissa un sourire et enchaîna avec un second coup de pied pour mettre Sanji au tapis. Le cuisinier s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Une sensation de brûlure monta depuis ses poumons jusqu'à ses lèvres, et il se mit à tousser, agenouillé par terre, tâchant de sang la neige à ses pieds.

"Hé, Sanji, ça va ?"

Sanji releva la tête. Zoro était debout en face de lui, jetant vers lui un regard soucieux. Sanji se releva instantanément, repoussant la main que l'escrimeur avait tendue pour lui apporter son appui. Il se remit sur ses jambes, le souffle court ... mais sa jambe meurtrie se déroba sous lui et il retomba au sol, secoué à nouveau par une violente quinte de toux. Il sentit à peine la main de l'escrimeur se poser sur son épaule. Le monde autour de lui devenait flou peu à peu, et il se sentait perdre conscience.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière lui revienne en mémoire.

_"C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas un guerrier, c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais qu'un simple cuisinier"_

C'est ce que lui avait dit Zoro, quelques instants plus tôt. L'escrimeur n'avait probablement dit ces mots que sous le coup de la colère, mais il ne pouvait pas les oublier. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter l'aide de celui-ci.

Avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'équipage de Luffy, il n'avait jamais réellement considéré le combat comme une partie de sa vie. Il avait appris les techniques de coups de pied de Zeff pour protéger le Baratie, pour payer la dette qu'il avait envers celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait finit par les adapter à son style, et se les approprier, au fur et à mesure de ses rixes avec les autres cuisiniers et en repoussant les pirates et autres racailles qui avaient tenter de piller le Baratie au cours de toutes ces années. Mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi au sens que pouvait avoir le combat en tant que tel.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée du Vogue Merry sur le Baratie.

Mais ce n'était pas le combat de Luffy qui lui avait montré ce qu'était la mentalité d'un vrai guerrier. Luffy lui avait montré ce qu'était et devait être un vrai pirate, lui avait redonné la détermination et la force de croire en ses rêves. Il ne serait probablement jamais parti sur la route de tous les périls sans Luffy. Mais la première personne qui l'avait marqué … la personne qui lui avait appris comment se comporter en véritable combattant n'était autre que Zoro.

Son combat contre Mihawk resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire … ainsi que la volonté dont avait fait preuve le jeune escrimeur.

C'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment, il avait toujours cherché à se hisser au même niveau que Zoro. Il n'avait cessé de s'inspirer de la force et de l'opiniâtreté de ce dernier, pour tenter de se tenir dans la même lumière que lui. Acquérir la même foi et la même force de volonté, devenir un combattant du même niveau que ce dernier.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre contre lui aujourd'hui.

Pas comme ça.

Pas dans un combat où ils n'utilisaient que son style de combat, pas dans un combat qui aurait du tourner naturellement à son avantage. Et pas en étant mis au tapis par quelques coups qui n'étaient même pas aussi puissant qu'ils auraient dû l'être, maudit soit ce fichu escrimeur qui avait pris soin de retenir ses coups, à cause d'un fichu poison qui le rendait à peine plus utile au combat que Usopp. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Zoro avoir de la compassion pour lui, il fallait qu'il balaie à coups de pied ce maudit regard empli d'inquiétude qu'il lui lançait.

C'est pour cela qu'il se releva.

Et cette fois-ci, sa blessure à la jambe ne le faisait plus souffrir, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait les effets de ce fichu poison. Il se tenait droit, et imperturbable. Il avait définitivement chassé toute information superflue de son esprit, et tout son être ne tendait plus que vers un seul et unique but, une seule absolue nécessité. Il allait battre Zoro. Tout simplement parce qu'il le fallait.

Sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal, étrangement détendu. Il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'escrimeur, et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis un éclair de compréhension sembla y passer l'espace d'un éclair, et l'instant d'après son regard était aussi résolu que celui du cuisinier, tandis qu'il se mettait à nouveau en position de combat. Sanji l'imita, et se prépara à attaquer.

Le vrai duel venait de commencer.

* * *

Chopper fixa l'horizon avec incertitude, repoussant de toutes ses forces son envie de faire demi-tour. Devant lui, Kakashi semblait s'en donner à cœur joie, tranchant l'un après l'autre les quelques gardes qui avaient encore le courage de se mettre sur son chemin. Il ne resta bientôt plus personne, et Kakashi se décida enfin à ranger ses sabres, fixant d'un air dédaigneux la plaine recouverte de cadavre qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Chopper baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sanji, et à Zoro également. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'étaient devenus leurs compagnons ... à l'heure qu'il était, ils étaient peut-être en train de se faire torturer, ou même pire … Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Leurs deux amis allaient bien, sans aucun doute. Ils étaient tellement forts, ils parviendraient certainement à s'en sortir jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Plus loin derrière lui, il entendit Nami crier, maudissant la personne qui avait abandonné une paire de raquettes cassées en plein milieu de la plaine, la faisant trébucher et s'étaler peu élégamment dans la neige. La jeune rousse semblait elle aussi à bout de nerfs, ses crises de furies étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elles étaient dues à son inquiétude pour ses nakamas ou plutôt par la présence de Kakashi.

Chopper poussa un soupir. Si seulement Luffy était avec eux …. Mais même leur capitaine n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il était resté en arrière pour combattre ce colosse … il ne les avait pas encore rejoint, et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais Akira avait envoyé un de ses hommes à sa recherche, donc il serait probablement bientôt de retour.

Le son de légers bruits de pas, a demi étouffés par la neige, parvient jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il se tourna vers les autres pour les avertir.

"Quelqu'un arrive !"

"Parfait. Un peu d'animation."

Kakashi écrasa le restant de sa cigarette sous son talon droit, et sortit ses sabres de leur fourreau.

"J'espère que celui-ci vaut un peu mieux que les sous-merdes qui l'ont précédé. Mes sabres vont finir par s'ennuyer."

Le sabreur ignora royalement le regard meurtrier que lui lança Nami, et s'avança vers la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux à travers la plaine … pour se figer, surpris, lorsque les traits du nouvel arrivant se firent distinct. Chopper examina attentivement l'inconnu, intrigué.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air effrayant, à première vue … c'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir dix-sept ans environ, de carrure assez frêle. Il portait de fines lunettes et avait un doux sourire empreint de douceur. Ça ne devait probablement pas être un ennemi, en fin de compte. Chopper commençait à avancer vers lui pour lui demandait qui il était, lorsque la main d'Akira se posa sur son épaule.

"Ne fais pas l'erreur de te fier à son apparence, il est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air."

Puis Akira leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

"N'est-ce pas, Liam ?"

* * *

Zoro observa Sanji avec attention, tandis qu'il se préparait à l'attaquer. Il n'était plus question qu'il retienne ses coups maintenant, pas après avoir vu le regard que lui lançait le cuisinier. Il connaissait ce regard et savait ce qu'il signifiait. À ce stade là, aucun des mots qu'il pourrait prononcer ne seraient en mesure de le raisonner.

Zoro retint un juron et encaissa le premier assaut du cuisinier la puissance de l'impact manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se prépara à riposter mais Sanji fut le plus rapide, se mettant en appui sur les mains pour lui en envoyer un second coup de pied en plein milieu de la poitrine, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin.

Zoro pesta entre ses dents. Cette abruti était en train de rouvrir les blessures qu'il s'était faites lors de son combat contre Liam. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser pour éviter une nouvelle attaque du cuisinier, et envoyer un coup de pied dans le torse de celui-ci.

Sanji vola quelques mètres plus loin, avec un peu de chance la neige avait amorti sa chute. Zoro ne voulait pas lui causer plus de dommages qu'il ne serait nécessaire. Le cuisinier commença à se relever, mais il posa son pied sur le torse du blond avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de se relever, et le planta au sol.

"J'ai gagné."

Si les yeux de Sanji avaient été des mitraillettes, il serait probablement mort sur le coup. Mais malheureusement pour le blondinet, ça n'était pas le cas, et dans sa position il ne pouvait plus se servir de ses jambes pour atteindre Zoro. Il se mit a envoyer des coups de poings frénétiques dans les jambes de l'escrimeur pour tenter de défaire son emprise, puis lorsqu'il vit que cela n'avait aucun effet il commença à le griffer sauvagement.

Zoro comptait attendre que le cuisinier se calme de lui-même, mais il ne semblait pas près à reprendre ses esprits de sitôt. Alors il l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre un sapin. Sanji se calma instantanément, et leva vers Zoro un regard encore légèrement désorienté, mais qui semblait revenir lentement à la raison.

"Tu n'as rien à prouver Sanji."

L'unique œil visible de Sanji posé sur lui se fit un peu moins intense, et le rythme de sa respiration se détendit légèrement. Zoro prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

"Si tu es dans cet état, c'est à cause de ce putain de poison qui est en train de te détruire de l'intérieur. C'est parce que tu as fait en sorte que moi, je puisse m'enfuir, pendant que tu es resté captif, que tu t'es fait torturer, balancer d'une putain de falaise et empoisonner. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était battre Liam et revenir te chercher avant ton exécution, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne suis pas parvenu à battre Liam, et parce que je me suis perdu."

Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Zoro l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait une chance de prendre la parole. Il fallait qu'il pose les choses clairement, une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser faire. Tu vas me laisser gentiment réparer mes erreurs, et lorsque ce sera fait tu pourras faire du hachis Parmentier de ce salopard d'exécuteur si ça te chante. Quoi que je doute fort que tu puisses tirer quoi que ce soit de comestible d'un tel déchet."

Il plongea ses yeux dans l'œil bleu azur du cuisinier. Celui –ci ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde, même si son expression restait indéchiffrable. Zoro raffermit son regard ainsi que sa voix pour reprendre.

"Alors …. Ça te va ?"

Á sa grande surprise, le cuisinier lui répondit par un sourire. Rien de comparable à son sourire habituel, certes, mais un sourire quand même.

"Oui."

Zoro poussa un soupir. Il était temps. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher le col de Sanji, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, pensif.

"Tu vas arriver à marcher tout seul ?"

Le cuisinier baissa les yeux, puis fit non de la tête doucement. Zoro soupira à nouveau.

"Bon, je suppose que je suis bon pour te porter sur mon dos, cette fois-ci."

* * *

Usopp sortit avec précaution la tête de l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était réfugié pour observer plus précisément le nouvel arrivant. Akira lavait appelé Liam. Est-ce que ce n'était pas le nom du cinglé à demi psychopathe dont ils leur parlaient depuis tout à l'heure ? Il avait pourtant l'air si doux ……. Décidemment, il détestait vraiment Grand Line. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que rien ne soit jamais normal sur cette fichue mer?

Le son d'un ricanement interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Kakashi, surpris. Celui-ci semblait très amusé par la situation, pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être avait-il perdu définitivement l'esprit, après tout. C'était un vrai psychopathe, ce type … il lui collait une peur bleue, alors qu'il était bien connu que le fier Capitaine Usopp n'avait jamais craint rien ni personne. Kakashi inspira une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette, la souffla lentement puis dirigea vers Liam un regard chargé de mépris.

"Alors tu prétend être Liam, c'est ça ? C'est plutôt amusant, ça, dis-moi …"

Akira lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Kakashi ? Que …"

Mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, préférant se jeter sauvagement sur Liam, le sabre à la main. Ce dernier para le coup à la dernière minute, mais la puissance de l'impact le fit légèrement reculer. Kakashi enchaîna avec une série d'attaque rapprochée, que Liam tenta de parer, mais sans parvenir à tenir la cadence que lui imposait ce dernier. Usopp laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire. Aucun doute, Kakashi dominait largement ce combat. Sa victoire n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Il jeta un regard vers Akira, s'attendant à le trouver le sourire aux lèvres, mais fut surpris par l'air soucieux du révolutionnaire. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, et observait le combat avec attention en fronçant les sourcils, en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents.

Le bruit d'un sabre qui heurte le sol retentit soudain, attirant de nouveau l'attention du canonnier sur le combat de Liam et de Kakashi. Le révolutionnaire avait finit par désarmer son adversaire, et brandissait maintenant fièrement la lame de son sabre le long de la gorge de Liam, qui était appuyé le long d'un sapin, comme signe de sa victoire écrasante. Il appuya un peu plus fort sur sa lame, et du sang perla le long de la gorge du jeune chef de la garde.

Puis son regard se durcit, et il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette pour l'écraser sous son talon. Il prit la parole d'une voix sombre.

"Maintenant que j'ai mis un terme à ta petite comédie, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire qui tu es _réellement_."

Liam lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Tu le sais très bien qui je suis, non ? Je suis le chef de la garde, Li …"

Kakashi appuya un peu plus sur la lame, et son adversaire se tut instantanément.

"Je vais le répéter lentement pour que tu puisse le comprendre : QUI ……… ES …………TU ………. ?"

L'imposteur sembla hésiter un instant, puis laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et reprit sa véritable apparence.

"Voila voila. En vérité, mon chou, on m'appelle Gayu, je suis …"

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut couvert par les exclamations de surprise de Nami, Usopp et Chopper. Le canonnier pointa un index tremblant dans sa direction.

"Maimamais … c'est impossible … tu es … ce gars là … Mr Two … Bon Clay !"

* * *

Ahaha ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle la, non ?

La fois prochaine, la réponse aux reviews sera faite par (roulements de tambour) Luffy et Zoro ensemble !!! Et oui, deux pour le prix d'un XD. Et ensuite ce sera au tour de l'exécuteur (préparez vos tomates pourries. Et ensuite ... c'est vous qui voyez, comme d'hab !


	11. Chapter 11 : Promesse

Et voila le nouveau chapitre de trêve ! On approche de l'épilogue, qui sera là dans un ou deux chapitres !

Bon, je vais laisser la place à Luffy et Zoro qui vont répondre aux reviews, mais auparavant je vous vous dire un ou deux petits mots : tout d'abord … Bonne année !!!!!!

Puis je voulais remercier tout le monde pour leurs review, même si cette fois ci je n'ai pas répondu individuellement. En particulier pour Poiroo, qui a vraiment laissé une 'well rounded critique' .. je vais peut-être d'ailleurs rééditer mes chapitres en montrant un peu plus la douleur des personnages (quand à Seven Death, ne t'inquiète pas je connais déjà, c'est l'une de mes préférées).

Et en ce qui concerne la question de Irissia la petite elfe, cette fic là est non-yaoï, donc ils ne finiront pas ensemble, mais si tu veux tu peux aller voir mon autre fic, Baiser mortel, qui elle est yaoï.

**Luffy **: _Zoro-kun_ : Comment peux tu parler ainsi de notre ami Bon Clay ? (Zoro : elle a pas tort … pour quelqu'un qui a osé me piquer mon nom). Quand à Zoro, c'est normal qu'il ait la classe, c'est mon second ! (Zoro gêné : Je vois pas ce que ça a de si intéressant, ce que je dis … enfin merci quand même … grognements incompréhensibles) Et pour le retard, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais harceler l'auteur nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive la fin de cette fic ! C'est promis !!!

_Gwendolen66_ : Où elle est, cette chaise, que je lui fasse sa fête ? Mais ... mais … Ta chaise a des roulettes ? Sugoi !!!!! ( Zoro : Mais par contre tu devrais arrêter de lancer des fleurs à l'auteur, elle va finir par s'y croire … et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce que j'ai dit à ce fichu cuistot ? re-gêné)

**Zoro** : _Subakun-sensei_ : Tu me cherches ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ? ( Luffy : C'est vrai qu'il a des idées étranges … il aurait du assommer Sanji contre un sapin, à la place. )

**Luffy **_: Keira317 : _la première review pour une fic française ? Sugeiiii !!!!!! Il faut fêter ça !

_Néant_ : Je vais aller faire sa fête à cet imbécile de site qui censure tes reviews ! ( Zoro : Bonne idée, comme ça en plus ça mettra définitivement un terme à cette fic pourrie …)

_Poiroo_ : Wow ! ce qu'elle est longue cette review ! ( Zoro : Ouais mais apparemment l'auteur adore ça ). Mais je vais t'expliquer pourquoi mes nakamas ne montre jamais qu'ils ont mal : en fait le froid engourdi les muscles, c'est bien connu. Mais il engourdit aussi les nerfs, et c'est pour ça que quoi qu'il leur arrive, ils ne ressentent jamais la douleur ! C'est formidable, non ? (Zoro : sans commentaires …)

_Darkzizanie_ : La voila la suite !!!!!!!!

**Zoro** : _Irissia, la petite elfe_ : Sanji et moi ensemble ? Beuh ….

* * *

"Zoro ?"

L'escrimeur fit de son mieux pour dissimuler dans la neige la raquette cassée qui se trouvait à ses pieds, et tourna la tête vers le cuisinier qu'il transportait sur son dos. Cela faisait presque dix minutes que Sanji n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, et il était persuadé que celui-ci avait perdu conscience. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de trembler malgré l'épais manteau qu'il avait sur le dos, et la chaleur intense de son front.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. Tu ferais mieux d'économiser tes forces au lieu de les gaspiller inutilement."

Sanji l'ignora, et toussa doucement avant de reprendre.

"On est perdus, n'est-ce pas … ?"

Zoro laissa échapper un soupir d'irritation.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en préoccuper et de te reposer. Je vais bien finir par retrouver notre chemin."

_Á un moment ou à un autre … en espérant qu'il ne soit pas …_Zoro secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées noires. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, la plaine auparavant immaculée était dans un sale état maintenant, un combat avait dû se jouer ici peu de temps auparavant. La neige qui tombait sans s'arrêter n'avait pas eu le temps de recouvrir les marques laissées par les nombreux pieds qui l'avaient foulée. Ça pouvait être leurs compagnons comme n'importe qui d'autre … Il hésitait à suivre les traces qu'on apercevait encore sous la fine pellicule de neige fraîchement tombée … mais après tout même s'il s'agissait des gardes ceux-ci pourraient lui indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la base. Zoro grogna, il détestait ce fichu pays qui mettait à l'épreuve son sens de l'orientation. Il avait pourtant fait bien attention de toujours marcher dans le même sens que celui selon lequel la neige tombait. Il n'aurait pas dû tourner en rond ainsi.

Un nouvel éclair de douleur le traversa, et il poussa un juron. Son duel contre Sanji n'avait pas arrangé les blessures que lui avait fait Liam, et les plaies dans son dos n'appréciaient pas le contact du corps du cuisinier, qui pesait et frottait sur elles à chaque pas. Et les coups de pieds de Sanji, même s'ils n'avaient pas leur force habituelle, devaient lui avoir abîmées une ou deux côtes.

Zoro poussa un nouveau grognement de frustration, et se tourna vers Sanji

"Tu penses que tu peux tenir encore longtemps ?"

"Probablement …"

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Cette pointe de défaitisme qu'il avait perçue dans la voix du cuisinier ne lui était pas familière et il n'aimait pas ça. L'escrimeur se baissa lentement et déposa Sanji sur le sol avec douceur, grimaçant légèrement quand les blessures de son ventre lui envoyèrent de douloureux lancinements, et adossa le cuistot contre le tronc d'un sapin. Puis il fouilla dans les provisions et en sortit une flasque d'eau, qu'il porta aux lèvres du cuisinier pour lui permettre de boire.

"Tiens, prends ce que tu veux."

Sanji s'exécuta, et commença à boire par petites gorgées. Zoro porta la main au front de celui-ci, qui était toujours aussi brûlant. Les yeux du cuisinier étaient voilés par la fièvre et par la douleur, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Puis Sanji détacha ses lèvres du goulot de la flasque et plaqua sa tête en arrière contre l'écorce gelée du sapin en fermant les yeux, semblant apprécier le froid qui s'en dégageait, même s'il tremblait légèrement à présent.

L'escrimeur reboucha la flasque puis la rangea à nouveau à sa place en soupirant. Le manque de répartie puis le silence croissant qui s'étaient installés chez le blond l'avaient inquiété, et maintenant qu'il avait examiné son état général ses craintes se trouvaient confirmées. Zoro passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Sanji pour remettre en place quelques mèches qui pendaient devant son œil droit, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas même s'en apercevoir, les paupières toujours closes et crispées par la douleur.

L'escrimeur réprima son envie de le réveiller pour se rassurer, le blond avait besoin d'économiser ses forces. Il fallait qu'il retrouve le chemin de la base au plus tôt, ou sinon il risquait de …

"On dirait que nos deux tenaces petites souris ont quelques difficultés pour retrouver le chemin de la maison … tu ne crois pas, Liam ?"

Zoro se retourna en sortant ses sabres, se plaçant immédiatement en position de combat pour faire face à ses adversaires. Il poussa un juron, maudissant cette fichue neige à cause de laquelle il n'avait pas entendu son ennemi s'approcher. L'exécuteur se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, accompagné de Liam, sabre en main … son sabre … le Wadô Ichimonji …

L'escrimeur noua son bandana autour de sa tête et jeta un regard noir à ses deux adversaires.

"Tous les deux, vous avez chacun quelque chose que je veux récupérer. Même si cela signifie que je dois les arracher à votre cadavre."

* * *

"Wouhahahahaaha !!!! Bon Clay tu n'es pas moooooooort !!!!!!!!"

"Nooooooooooooooooon !!!! Le pouvoir d'une vraie amitié ne meurt jamais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir en direction de l'extérieur, mais aucun garde ne vint, aucune distraction ne venait le sauver du spectacle auquel il souhaitait de tout son cœur échapper. Il tourna de nouveau les yeux à contrecœur vers l'intérieur de la grotte, où la boule de poil et la chose au long nez dansaient et chantaient en serrant dans leur bras le truc trop maquillé qui s'était fait passer pour Liam quelques instants plus tôt, braillant à tue tête un charabia incohérent sur l'amitié et les retrouvailles.

Son sens de la compassion le poussait à abréger leurs souffrances, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Akira n'apprécierait pas trop qu'il fasse ça. Et il avait encore besoin de lui s'il voulait arriver au bout de son pari. Quoique même Akira semblait quelque peu exaspéré par cette scène de retrouvailles un peu trop émouvante … mais ce fut la rousse qui craqua en premier, et assomma les trois débiles d'un coup de poing.

Kakashi sourit doucement. Apparemment elle savait servir à quelque chose aussi, de temps en temps …

La rouquine dégagea avec le pied le corps inconscient de la chose au long nez et empoigna le truc trop maquillé pour brailler un bon coup de sa jolie voix d'hystérique.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ? Et dans le camp ennemi, encore une fois ! Pourquoi tu nous as attaqués ?"

Le tas de maquillage ambulant se recroquevilla sous la poigne de la rousse et commença à parler d'une voix criarde en faisant des gestes des bras dans tous les sens.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mes amiiiiiiiiiiis !!!! Il se trouve que j'avais besoin d'un travail pour gagner de l'argent, et d'un employeur pas très exigeant vu que la marine me recherche … et une chose en entraînant une autre … mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous avant que long-nez ne m'adresse la parole, je vous le promeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet !!!!!!"

La rousse poussa un soupir et commença à se calmer, et reprit la parole d'une voix un peu plus douce. _Une maniaco-dépressive, intéressant …_

"Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Zoro et Sanji ? Ils se sont fait capturer par l'exécuteur lorsqu'ils étaient à la taverne !"

Les yeux du travesti s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

"Non … les deux personnes qui se sont fait capturer, c'était eux ? … Mais alors …"

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, plus pour lui-même que pour son auditoire apparemment. La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le nous s'il te plait !"

"Heu … j'ai seulement entendu quelques rumeurs, vous savez … ce n'est peut-être pas sûr à cent pour cent …"

"Bon Clay … il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Ils sont blessés c'est ça ?"

Le travesti poussa un soupir, puis se décida enfin à répondre, les yeux obstinément rivés sur le sol de pierre, à ses pieds.

"Hé bien … il _parait_ que l'escrimeur s'est fait tuer par Liam lors d'un duel … et que l'autre a été exécuté ce matin, à l'aube …"

Au moins, cette fois-ci, le silence avait l'air d'être retombé pour un assez long moment …

* * *

Zoro plaça le sabre qu'il avait "emprunté" à l'un des gardes dans sa bouche, et se prépara à attaquer. Liam sortit le Wadô Ichimonji de son fourreau, et commença à avancer vers lui, mais il fut stoppé par le bras tendu de l'exécuteur. Le jeune chef de la garde leva un regard interrogateur vers son "employeur", qui lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. Liam sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis il remit son sabre dans son fourreau et recula.

Zoro laissa échapper un grognement d'irritation.

"Si tu crois que vous allez pouvoir vous en tirez sans combattre, c'est que tu es un peu trop optimiste. Même si tu décides de me donner gentiment l'antidote vous n'y couperez pas."

L'exécuteur se contenta de sourire, et sortit de la poche de son uniforme un flacon nacré qu'il brandit devant les yeux de Zoro. L'escrimeur se figea. L'antidote !

"C'est ça que tu cherches ?"

Zoro resserra sa prise sur ses sabres, et le sourire de l'exécuteur s'agrandit largement.

"Enfoiré … donne le moi tout de suite, ou sinon … "

"Sinon quoi ?"

L'exécuteur lâcha le flacon, et Zoro sentit son sang se glacer, mais la chute de l'objet s'arrêta net quelques centimètres sous la main de l'exécuteur. En plissant les yeux, l'escrimeur put distinguer des fils qui partaient de la main de celui-ci pour venir s'enrouler autour du flacon.

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Continue à te foutre de moi comme ça et je te promets que je te tue de mes mains !"

"Tutututut !"

L'exécuteur prit un ton faussement moralisateur, comme un père qui réprimande son petit garçon qui a fait une bêtise.

"Je ne sais pas si ton ami t'en a parlé, mais je suis l'heureux possesseur d'un fruit du démon. J'ai les pouvoirs du fruit affûtant … ce qui signifie qu'il me suffit d'une simple pression de l'un des fils que je tiens pour réduire ce joli flacon en minuscules fragments de verre … ce qui risquerait d'être plutôt embêtant vis-à-vis de la préservation de son contenu, comme tu peux l'imaginer …"

Zoro serra les dents, luttant pour ne pas se jeter sur cet enfoiré histoire de le réduire au silence à jamais.

"Si tu fais ça, je te jure que …"

"Encore des menaces …"

L'exécuteur afficha une moue légèrement contrite.

"Il est temps que tu comprennes qui est en position de force ici, mon très cher Zoro … je vais t'expliquer la situation en termes assez simples pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je réduise en miettes cette fiole si précieuse à tes yeux, il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus coopératif. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te débarrasserais pas de ces trois sabres qui ont l'air de tellement t'encombrer, par exemple ? Si tu acceptes, je pourrais envisager de te donner cette fiole que tu as l'air de tant désirer, pour que tu puisses en donner le contenu à ton ami …"

"Teme …."

Zoro jeta un regard à la fiole suspendue à moins d'un mètre du sol, puis à Sanji. Un seul regard vers la silhouette tremblante du cuisinier, qui semblait à présent respirer avec difficulté, suffit pour lui faire prendre sa décision. Il scella à nouveau ses trois sabres, et les tint fermement dans sa main en face de lui, à bout de bras, en direction de l'exécuteur.

"Promets-moi que si je te les laisse, tu me donnera cette fichue fiole, ET que tu me laissera faire boire son contenu à ce fichu cuistot."

Le sourire de l'exécuteur se transforma en rictus de triomphe, et il reprit la fiole nacrée au creux de sa main.

"Je te le promets."

Zoro jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Sanji, puis lança ses trois sabres aux pieds de l'exécuteur. Ce dernier fit un signe de la tête à Liam, qui sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis acquiesça et se pencha pour les ramasser. Une fois que Liam eut passé les trois sabres à sa ceinture, du côté opposé à celui où il avait placé le Wadô, l'exécuteur lança la fiole à Zoro. L'escrimeur saisit la fiole au vol et poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux d'avoir enfin l'antidote tant convoité en sa possession.

Il s'approcha de Sanji, et s'accroupit auprès de lui tout en débouchant le flacon, ignorant le douloureux lancinement de son ventre meurtri. Il s'apprêtait à le porter aux lèvres du cuisinier pour lui faire boire l'antidote lorsque la voix de l'exécuteur, habitée d'un soupçon de moquerie, s'éleva à nouveau.

"Au fait, je me demande pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix obtenir cette fiole … je ne vois pas très bien à quoi elle va pouvoir te servir, elle ne contient que de l'eau, après tout …"

* * *

Robin regarda son capitaine s'étirer nonchalamment. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Luffy pour mettre au tapis tous les gardes qui peuplaient cette base. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu soutirer comme information aux pirates qui accompagnaient le frère de l'exécuteur, Zoro et Sanji se trouvaient enfermés ici … Mais les cachots étaient remplis de révolutionnaires, et ils n'avaient pas trouvé une seule trace de leurs amis disparus. Ça commençait à devenir légèrement inquiétant à force …

"Robiiiiiiiiiiin ……. J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim …………… où est Sanji ?"

L'archéologue poussa un soupir. Luffy commençait à trouver le temps long, et un Luffy qui trouvait le temps long n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux quand on aimait le calme et la tranquillité. La jeune archéologue eut soudain une pensée affective pour Sanji, qui devait supporter leur capitaine affamé tous les matins pendant qu'il finissait de préparer leur petit déjeuner. Encore quelques minutes et finalement peut-être envisagerait-elle à nouveau de changer d'équipage pour un capitaine plus … reposant.

"Si seulement je le savais …"

Luffy fit une moue boudeuse, apparemment peu satisfait de la réponse de la brune.

"Mais j'ai faaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmm !!!!! "

Un léger raclement de gorge se fit entendre par-dessus les gémissements du garçon élastique.

"Excusez-moi …"

Luffy et Robin tournèrent la tête simultanément vers le nouvel arrivant. Amaigri et mal rasé, il se tenait cependant de façon digne, comme quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'occuper une position importante. La jeune archéologue le reconnut, c'était l'un des prisonniers qu'ils avaient libérés quelques instants plus tôt, après avoir fait un peu de ménage dans la base. Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté pour examiner plus en détail leur nouvel interlocuteur.

"Je suis le lieutenant de la marine Kuroneko. Vous ne me connaissez pas mais je pense pouvoir vous aider. Vous êtes bien Luffy au chapeau de paille, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je sais ce que sont devenus les hommes que vous recherchez."

* * *

Zoro se releva, incrédule, et leva la fiole à sa hauteur pour en examiner le contenu plus attentivement. Le liquide dont elle était remplie était clair et transparent, et ne dégageait aucune odeur particulière. De l'eau, vraisemblablement, comme l'avait dit l'exécuteur.

"Teme … tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, espèce d'enfoiré !"

"Pourquoi ? Je t'ai seulement promis de te donner ce flacon en échange de tes sabres, et de te laisser en donner le contenu à ton ami … mais à aucun moment il n'a été question de savoir ce qu'elle contient. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que l'antidote que tu recherches se trouvait à l'intérieur. Tu as seulement mal interprété ce que je t'ai dit, en partant du principe qu'elle contenait forcément l'antidote au poison que j'ai fait prendre à ce très cher Sanji-kun …

"Mais l'antidote … le vrai … où est-il ?"

"Il n'en existe plus une seule goutte, malheureusement pour toi. J'en avais conservé quelques flacons pour mon usage personnel, on ne se sait jamais, un accident est si vite arrivé … Mais il se trouve que j'ai donné à ton ami les dernières gorgées de poison qu'il me restait. Je n'avais par conséquent plus aucune raison de conserver l'antidote, et j'ai détruit tout ce que j'avais."

Zoro serra les poings si fort que la fiole de verre qu'il tenait au creux de sa main explosa en minuscules fragments de verre, s'enfonçant dans la chair de la paume et des doigts de l'escrimeur. Mais il n'en avait que faire. La douleur, il l'avait repoussée dans un coin de son esprit. Tout ce qui importait c'était que Sanji était en train de mourir devant ses yeux et que sa dernière chance de le sauver venait de s'évanouir définitivement. Zoro s'accroupit auprès du blond de nouveau, repoussa délicatement les mèches blondes trempées par la sueur et lui tapota doucement la joue pour le réveiller.

Zoro sentit son souffle se figer quand il n'obtint même pas un tressaillement de la part du blond. Le cuisinier avait cessé de trembler, et était maintenant complètement immobile … trop immobile. L'escrimeur posa ses doigts sur la gorge de Sanji et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur battait encore, les battements étaient faibles et bien trop lents mais toujours là … et avec eux l'espoir de pouvoir encore sauver ce fichu cuisinier.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'emmène à Chopper tout de suite, il s'occupera de toi. Je te demande juste de tenir un peu plus longtemps, espèce de fichu cuistot … si tu me lâches maintenant je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu m'entends …"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très utile de l'emmener à un docteur. Même lorsqu'on connaît la recette, la préparation de l'antidote nécessite plusieurs jours, vois-tu. Et à vu de nez je dirais que ton ami n'en a plus que pour … quelques minutes, tout au plus, s'il a de la…"

L'exécuteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Zoro l'avait déjà attrapé par la gorge avec violence pour le plaquer contre le tronc du sapin le plus proche. L'escrimeur resserra sa prise comme un étau, laissant seulement à sa proie juste assez d'air pour répondre à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser.

"Dis moi comment le sauver. Maintenant."

"Il n'y … a … aucun … moyen …"

Zoro laissa retomber l'exécuteur, et se dirigea vers Sanji. Il lui tapota les joues, puis le secoua, mais rien n'y fit. Zoro se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reposa délicatement Sanji. Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce fichu cuistot actuellement, il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'au bout des quelques jours nécessaires à la préparation de l'antidote. Même s'il l'emmenait dès maintenant, il mourrait probablement avant même d'arriver au bateau. Cet enfoiré d'exécuteur avait raison, le blond n'avait plus que quelques minutes devant lui …

Sanji …

Zoro prit son bandana, et le noua solidement autour de sa tête. Peu importe s'il n'avait plus son sabre. Il les tuerait à mains nus, leur briserait les os un à un jusqu'à ce que leur agonie soit totale, leur arracherait les membres avec les dents s'il le fallait, et les laisserait se noyer dans leur propre sang. Peu importe la méthode, mais ils allaient payer.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Zoro parviendra-t-il à vaincre Liam et l'exécuteur ? Sanji s'en sortira-t-il ?

PS : J'ai fait une mise à jour de l'avancement de toutes mes fics dans mon profil. Il y en a deux que j'ai suspendues pour le moment.

Appel aux dons : Pensez aux petits Sanjis qui meurent tous les jours. Chaque review est une goutte d'antidote. (lol)


	12. Chapter 12 : Le pari

#Rire nerveux# …. Wow … ça c'est ce qu'on appelle du retard …. Ça nous fait …. Commence à compter sur ses doigts, voit le chiffre et range ses doigts en vitesse. Ça fait un bail, hein ? #second rire nerveux#

Mais au moins, j'ai enfin réussi à dépasser de nouveau les 5000 mots ! #saute de joie dans toute la pièce#

Passons aux choses sérieuses XD, j'ai deux annonces à vous faire :

Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, il sera suivi d'un petit épilogue mais toute l'intrigue se résout ici. Vous devrez donc faire vos adieux à Trève dans le prochain chapitre.

Ensuite, ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il a été corrigé par Poiroo, qui a accepté d'être ma Beta pour cette fic. Elle a fait un boulot magnifique ( elle a même continué à corriger alors qu'elle était en convalescence ), alors je compte sur vous pour la remercier comme il se doit.

Merci pour ton aide, Poiroo-sama #s'incline#

Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin du chapitre, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Zoro se laissa tomber un genou à terre, prenant appui sur son sabre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Bien entendu, sans ses sabres le combat était bien loin d'avoir tourné en sa faveur. Il ne sentait presque plus sa jambe gauche depuis que Liam y avait porté un coup, et tout son corps était constellé de coupures dues aux fils tranchants de ce foutu exécuteur, qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter à chaque fois. Ses côtes ainsi que ses blessures précédentes lui étaient plus douloureuses que jamais, il commençait à avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle …

Mais ce qui l'enrageait le plus, cependant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été capable de leur porter un seul coup valable.

Plus d'une demi-heure de lutte acharnée et il n'était même pas parvenu à les érafler, et n'avait fait que se blesser plus à chaque nouvelle tentative. Dire qu'en duel régulier il n'aurait eu besoin que de l'écraser un peu avec le petit doigt pour exterminer cette vermine d'exécuteur. Si ces deux ordures avaient eu une vague notion de ce qu'est l'honneur …

"Tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde, Roronoa."

Des fils d'acier surgirent tout autour de lui, de chaque côté du sapin sur lequel il s'était adossé. Il tenta de les éviter mais sa jambe meurtrie refusa de répondre correctement lorsqu'il voulut y prendre appui, manquant de le faire trébucher. Les fils l'enserrèrent et le plaquèrent contre le tronc de l'arbre, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa chair. Zoro serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur et lança un regard meurtrier à l'exécuteur, qui le toisait d'un air triomphant.

"Alors, Roronoa, tu vas avoir du mal à t'en tirer cette fois-ci. On dirait qu'au final vous n'êtes pas aussi immortels que vous le pensiez … d'ici quelques secondes, tu feras un joli tas de rondelles, prêt à être servi au repas de ce soir. Quant à ton très cher ami … " Il lança un regard dédaigneux en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le cuisinier "Son cadavre doit déjà être en train de refroidir à présent."

"Enfoiré !"

Zoro se débattit violemment contre les liens qui le maintenaient fermement plaqué contre le tronc derrière lui, mais l'exécuteur resserra sa prise. Les fils pénétrèrent sa chair plus profondément encore, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'exécuteur rit à gorge déployée.

"On dirait que cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la fin pour toi. Tu n'oublieras pas de transmettre mes amitiés à ce très cher Sanji-kun quand tu le rejoindras de l'autre côté …"

Il leva la main pour resserrer l'étreinte des fils une dernière fois, mais s'interrompit au milieu de son geste.

Il poussa un cri étouffé, où se mêlaient la surprise et la douleur, et du sang coula du coin de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, emplis d'une profonde incompréhension. L'épée de Liam lui transperçait le corps de part en part, passant au travers de son ventre. Ce dernier se tenait derrière lui, son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de porter un coup mortel à l'homme qu'il était censé protéger.

L'exécuteur lui lança un regard empli de douleur et de trahison.

"Liam … pourquoi ?"

Liam fit une moue contrite, comme celle d'un père obligé de punir son enfant pour une faute, même s'il n'en a pas envie. Il poussa un soupir résigné et secoua lentement la tête.

"Ça m'embête vraiment de devoir en arriver là … on peut sûrement considérer que j'ai perdu mon pari, à présent. Mais c'est de votre faute, aussi … j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'affronter un adversaire intéressant, et vous tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est m'ôter le plaisir de le faire jusqu'au bout."

"Traître …"

Liam sourit doucement et retira l'épée du corps de l'exécuteur, ne lui accordant qu'un regard dénué d'intérêt quand il s'écroula au sol. Il examina un instant la lame souillée de sang, avant de poser ses yeux sur le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même qui gémissait à ses pieds.

"Je suis désolé. Mais si je suis entré à votre service, c'est uniquement pour gagner un pari que j'ai fait avec quelqu'un. Cependant, si c'est pour affronter un adversaire tel que monsieur Roronoa, je peux me permettre de le perdre sans trop de regrets."

Il eut à nouveau un léger sourire en regardant Zoro, et en le voyant l'escrimeur eut la désagréable impression qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde la mort de son collaborateur ; loin de là. Son seul regret était probablement le fait de devoir renoncer à ce foutu mystérieux pari auquel il ne cessait de faire allusion, quel qu'il soit. Zoro dirigea quelques instant des yeux où perçait du dédain vers le corps qui gisait prostré aux pieds de Liam, puis leva les yeux vers son adversaire, qui l'attendait un sourire aux lèvres.

"Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible, toi. Mais ne fais pas l'erreur de penser que ce que tu viens de faire va te sauver la mise. Ce que tu as fait …" Il détourna son regard de Sanji, toujours adossé contre le tronc d'arbre où il l'avait laissé, toujours aussi immobile … "… est irréparable."

Liam rit doucement, tout en nettoyant la lame de son sabre du sang qui la recouvrait.

"Mais j'espère bien. Si j'ai fait tout ça pour au final ne pas me battre contre vous, ça n'en aurait vraiment pas valu la peine …"

Puis Liam porta la main à sa ceinture pour en décrocher les deux sabres qu'il avait pris à Zoro quelques instants plus tôt, et les lui lança. L'escrimeur les rattrapa sans mot dire, et les sortit de leur fourreau pour se préparer au combat.

"Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me rends mes sabres pour te battre contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à dire si tu es vraiment loyal, ou si tu es tout simplement suicidaire. Car c'est par eux que tu vas périr aujourd'hui."

Liam se contenta de rire doucement, fidèle à ses habitudes irritantes.

"Je suppose que personne ne peut le dire. Mais revenons-en à notre combat. Je vous en prie, attaquez donc en premier."

Zoro laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré. Si Liam avait à ce point envie de le voir à l'œuvre, alors il n'allait pas être déçu. Il jaugea rapidement la gravité de ses blessures : les plaies provenant de son dernier duel s'étaient rouvertes et saignaient abondamment ; il ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche qui refusait de le porter correctement, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur la droite pour garder l'équilibre. Mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance : un peu d'exercice et tout irait mieux bien vite … probablement.

"Bon, puisque tu insistes pour que je porte le premier coup, alors allons-y."

_**"Tiger hunt !"**_

Liam évita le coup avec aisance, comme il l'avait prédit, mais Zoro enchaîna aussitôt avec un nouveau coup de sabre plus puissant que le précédent.

Liam recula de justesse, mais la puissance de l'impact le fit reculer de quelques centimètres. Le binoclard sourit et, profitant de l'ouverture dans la garde de Zoro, se faufila sous son bras et lui porta un coup à son tour. Zoro parvint à éviter de se faire toucher de justesse, mais son tee-shirt n'eut pas cette chance. Il arborait maintenant une fière entaille d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long qui le rendait inutilisable – ou lui donnait un magnifique look rebelle, simple question de point de vue.

Il faillit s'infliger une puissante baffe mentale pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées à un moment pareil. Depuis quand en venait-il à se soucier de ses fringues en plein milieu d'un duel ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme … comme plus personne, à présent.

"Un problème, monsieur Roronoa ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien … est-ce que je peux vous aider ?"

Liam le regardait d'un air interrogateur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté en une attitude typiquement enfantine. La main de Zoro se crispa autour de la garde de son sabre. Que cette ordure puisse continuer à feindre une si parfaite innocence après ce qu'il avait fait le faisait bouillir de rage. Car ce revirement de dernière minute ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était déjà passé, maintenant que l'irréparable avait été commis. Sanji était mort, et rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait le ramener à la vie. Il leva ses sabres à nouveau et adressa à son vis-à-vis un regard empli d'une haine glaciale.

"Tu peux m'aider en effet. En mourant."

Il recula de quelques pas, et porta son attaque.

_**"Onigiri !!"**_

Liam para le coup, mais il se fit éjecter en arrière sous la puissance du choc. Il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Zoro voulut en profiter pour lui porter un second coup, mais Liam se déporta sur le côté juste à temps, et se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds, aussi agile qu'un chat sauvage. Il attaqua Zoro à son tour, qui l'évita de justesse, encore lancé dans son mouvement offensif. En un éclair Liam se trouvait déjà dans son dos.

Le temps de se retourner, il réussit tout juste à éviter que ses points vitaux ne souffrent de l'attaque. Le sabre de Liam s'enfonça dans le bas de son ventre, manquant probablement d'à peine quelques millimètres de lui sectionner le gros intestin. L'escrimeur émit un ricanement quasi-inaudible, ignorant la douleur qui lui déchirait l'abdomen.

"Tu ne devrais pas utiliser la même technique à chaque fois … ça risque de te jouer des tours."

Zoro saisit la lame du sabre encore planté dans sa chair, l'empêchant de se dégager. Liam comprit où il comptait en venir et lâcha le sabre pour reculer précipitamment, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Les lames tranchèrent profondément la chair, arrachant à Liam un puissant cri de douleur. Le sang gicla, et les sabres lui laissèrent d'impardonnables marques rouges sur le torse, saignant avec abondance. Liam recula de quelques pas, manquant de peu de tomber à genoux, le souffle court.

Zoro sourit doucement, et sortit le sabre qui était resté dans son ventre avec une grimace de douleur. La plaie saignait pas mal mais ça devrait aller ; il essuya le sang qui souillait la lame et admira quelques secondes son éclat, heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé l'unique héritage que Kuina lui ait laissé. Puis il haussa un sourcil en direction de son adversaire.

"Ça va aller ?"

Bien évidemment même une telle blessure n'avait pas suffit à faire perde à Liam son sempiternel sourire. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et rit à nouveau, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieusement drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Pardonnez-moi, je manque encore d'expérience. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de me battre en duel contre un adversaire aussi intéressant que vous."

Zoro ricana.

"Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal, pour un débutant."

Puis il lui lança le sabre d'emprunt qui lui était devenu inutile maintenant qu'il avait récupéré le Wadô Ichimonji. Liam s'en saisit et lui lança un regard un peu surpris, avant de se remettre en garde avec un sourire.

"C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur."

Les deux combattants reculèrent de plusieurs pas, interrompant leur lutte pour quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et se familiariser avec leurs nouvelles blessures.

"Tu n'auras qu'à me le présenter un jour, que je lui fasse sa fête à lui aussi."

Le sourire de Liam s'élargit.

"J'y penserai."

Zoro leva ses sabres, Liam l'imita. Et les deux combattants portèrent leur dernière attaque simultanément.

"Calibre 108 !!!"

"White fang !!!"

Zoro laissa ses paupières se fermer, le souffle court. Le sabre de Liam avait manqué de l'égorger de quelques millimètres. Du sang coulait de son torse et de son front, laissant des tâches écarlates sur le tapis de neige à ses pieds. Liam tomba à genoux devant lui, puis s'écroula au sol. Zoro laissa un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres.

Il avait gagné.

L'escrimeur défit son bandana, et jeta un regard à la forme inconsciente de Liam à ses pieds, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait vraiment remporté la victoire. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement, les ténèbres le gagnaient, mais il plissa les yeux pour l'éclaircir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller au sommeil pour l'instant. Il devait vérifier l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sanji. Même s'il était plus que probable qu'à présent il soit … mort. Il commençait à se hisser sur ses jambes qui tremblaient un peu lorsqu'un bruit derrière lui attira son attention.

"Ce n'est pas fini …"

Zoro tourna la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui arracha une exclamation de surprise.

L'exécuteur - bien vivant ! - était parvenu à trouver la force de se relever malgré ses blessures. Il ne manquait plus que ça … il avait beau être passé maître dans l'art de dépasser encore et toujours ses limites, Zoro aurait du mal à battre cet enfoiré, après le combat qu'il venait de mener contre Liam … chacune des parties de son corps n'était plus que douleur, et l'engourdissement commençait à le gagner. Il parvint tout de même à se hisser sur ses jambes tandis que l'exécuteur approchait, et se prépara à sortir son sabre.

L'exécuteur leva la main avec difficulté, se préparant à se servir une nouvelle fois de ses foutus fils, un rictus de triomphe enlaidissait ses traits déjà déformés par la douleur …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de porter son attaque.

Un puissant coup de pied le frappa en plein milieu du torse. Un craquement sinistre retentit, et l'exécuteur alla valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin, pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Zoro leva des yeux ébahis en direction de l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée en scène. Ce dernier était en train d'épousseter ses vêtements, puis tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avec lenteur, affichant un sourire empli de bien trop d'assurance pour un homme qui ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses jambes.

"En voilà un qui ne risque plus de nous emmerder, à présent."

Zoro se frotta les yeux, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un mirage. C'était bien lui. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

"Foutu cuistot … je savais bien que tu ne renoncerais pas à me faire chier aussi facilement."

Le sourire de Sanji s'élargit, et il lança au sol avec dédain le mégot de sa cigarette.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tronche, idiot ? On jurerait que tu viens tout juste de voir un fantôme."

* * *

Le fourreau du sabre de Zoro atterrit directement dans le visage de Sanji, diminuant nettement son air suffisant. Le cuisinier sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et se laissa retomber au sol, haletant légèrement, le peu d'efforts qu'il venait de faire avait suffi pour l'épuiser.

"Un fantôme ? Mais c'est le cas, abruti ! Tu étais censé être mort ! Ce ... le …le poison !"

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de lui lancer un regard surpris.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a donné l'antidote ?"

Zoro secoua la tête négativement, en serrant les dents.

"Tu n'as pas eu d'antidote. Cet enfoiré d'exécuteur a tout détruit."

"Tu délires. Je me sens comme une merde, je pisse le sang de partout, mon corps est plus douloureux que celui d'une petite vieille qui vient de repeindre sa véranda, on dirait que mes côtes s'enfoncent dans mes poumons chaque fois que je respire et j'ai de la neige qui s'est infiltrée dans toutes mes fringues, mais à part ça tout va bien. J'ai plus l'impression que je vais crever d'un instant à l'autre ni une autre connerie dans le genre."

Zoro s'avança de quelques pas incertains et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sanji, laissant s'échapper un grognement lorsque ses os en miettes touchèrent le sol un peu trop brutalement.

"Je n'y comprends rien … je ne vois pas comment tu as pu en avoir, personne n'aurait pu t'en donner … à part …"

Il dirigea son regard vers Liam. Ce dernier semblait avoir repris connaissance ; il était en train de se relever pour s'asseoir. Son regard croisa les yeux interrogateurs de Zoro et il lui sourit doucement.

"On dirait que je suis grillé."

Liam se mit à rire, et il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques minutes … lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sanji et Zoro s'étaient figés, semblant se demander s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il haussa les épaules, et continua sans se démonter.

"J'avais "emprunté" en cachette un peu de l'antidote que feu mon employeur s'était réservé, pour le cas où il aurait eu l'idée de l'utiliser contre moi … il semblait un peu perturbé mentalement, vous savez, et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut passer par la tête de quelqu'un comme ça."

Il fit une pause, le temps de trouver la suite de ses mots … ou d'observer, amusé, la réaction de son audimat.

"Mais étant donné qu'il avait utilisé ce qui lui restait de poison sur M. Sanji, je n'en avais plus l'utilité, je lui ai donc donné pendant que vous vous faisiez à demi déchiqueter par feu mon employeur …"

Sanji l'interrompit, agacé.

"Et pourquoi ce soudain élan de générosité ? Je te préviens, si tu veux quelque chose en échange tu …"

"Parce que c'était plus amusant."

"A… AMUSANT ?!"

Zoro observait avec un amusement grandissant Sanji atteindre le même état d'énervement que celui qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son premier duel contre Liam. Finalement, c'était vrai que certaines situations pouvaient paraître beaucoup plus divertissantes lorsqu'elles étaient perçues depuis un point de vue extérieur.

"Si j'avais battu Zoro, je n'aurais plus eu d'adversaire à combattre après cela. Mais en vous donnant l'antidote, j'étais sûr d'avoir de l'occupation pour un bon moment encore, puisque vous auriez voulu venger la mort de votre ami. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que je me ferais battre."

Liam se mit de nouveau à rire, ne faisant pas cas cette fois-ci des deux regards incrédules qui étaient posés sur lui.

Zoro serra les dents et sortit son sabre de son fourreau, une veine d'une taille impressionnante avait fait son apparition en haut de son front.

"Toi je vais …"

Mais Liam n'eut jamais l'occasion d'apprendre ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on tournait en ridicule le grand Zoro Roronoa. Car avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase, un beuglement puissant fendit l'air.

"J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zoro eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une vague traînée rouge et bleue traverser l'air à toute allure avant qu'elle ne vienne s'écraser violemment sur Sanji, faisant voler de la neige de tous les côtés. Trois secondes et deux dixièmes plus tard, leur trop énergique capitaine était en train d'achever le pauvre cuisinier en le secouant par les épaules comme un cocotier.

"Manger ! J'ai faim ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai faim ! Et Zoro, il est où ? Tiens, du sang ? Sanji, tu es blessé ?"

"ET C'EST SEULEMENT MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN APERCOIS ?!

Luffy se prit un violent coup de pied dans le visage par un cuisinier au bord de la crise de nerfs, l'envoyant valser quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Sanji resta debout quelques secondes, le souffle court … avant de s'écrouler au sol, complètement épuisé. Zoro parvint à se mettre à peu près sur ses pieds et se traîna encore un peu plus près du blond pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son souffle était régulier et, même si le changement se voyait à peine, son visage avait retrouvé un petit peu de ses couleurs.

Zoro sourit. Sanji prenait enfin un peu de sommeil réparateur ; rien à voir avec le coma dans lequel le poison l'avait plongé quelques instants auparavant. Zoro cala le manteau solidement sur les épaules du cuisinier, qui tremblait dans son sommeil. Un petit tour entre les pattes de Chopper, quelques secondes de repos, et toute cette histoire ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

"Je viens d'apercevoir les autres, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Chopper va prendre soin de vos blessures à tous les deux."

L'escrimeur poussa un soupir empreint d'un soulagement qu'il n'avait pas dû ressentir depuis au moins une éternité ou deux. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, c'était vraiment apaisant de retrouver enfin d'autres membres de l'équipage, après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés.

"Content de te revoir, Robin. Et cela va peut-être te sembler incroyable mais je meurs d'envie de retrouver le reste de ces marmots bruyants qui nous servent d'équipage."

Il allait regretter d'avoir prononcé ces mots moins d'une minute après qu'ils aient quitté sa bouche. La voix furieuse de Nami l'avertit de sa présence avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'apercevoir une seule mèche de sa chevelure rousse, et après avoir franchi d'un pas lourd les quelques mètres qui les séparaient la première chose qu'elle fit fut de lui asséner un formidable coup de poing sur le crâne.

"Espèces d'abrutis ! Ça vous amuse de vous faire passer pour morts ? Vous vous imaginez un peu tous les soucis qu'on s'est fait à cause de vous ? Et c'est sans compter les heures interminables passées à marcher dans cette espèce de vieille neige toute pourrie !"

Zoro eut un mal fou à calmer la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne à présent – et à se retenir d'étriper cette maudite rouquine sur le champ.

"Content de te revoir aussi."

Usopp et Mr2 (mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ici cet abruti ?!!!) sanglotaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Usopp hurlait à tous vents qu'il n'avait jamais cru à leur mort et qu'il savait qu'ils allaient bien et qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété du tout, bien sûr qu'on ne verrait jamais le fier Capitaine Usopp s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit, lui qui n'avait même pas peur d'affronter les Hamster Polaires Géants du Royaume de Seles. Chopper criait qu'il fallait trouver un médecin de toute urgence ; il lui fallut trois bonnes minutes pour s'apercevoir que le seul médecin présent ici, c'était lui … et deux de plus pour décider lequel des deux blessés nécessitait qu'on s'occupe de lui en priorité.

Zoro le regarda avec attention s'occuper des blessures de Sanji. Luffy, assis un peu plus loin maintenant, attendait sagement le verdict de son médecin de bord.

Chopper grommela entre ses dents à la vue du sang qui souillait les mèches blondes, refit avec mille précautions ces "caricatures de bandages faites par des sagouins qui couperaient un doigt pour soigner une simple écharde ". Il poussa un soupir en posant la main sur le front fiévreux de Sanji, et annonça qu'il avait donné les soins d'urgence mais qu'il fallait qu'ils rentrent au plus vite au bateau pour qu'il puisse les opérer tous les deux.

Zoro se sentit vaguement approuver d'un signe de tête, et Chopper s'attaquait à ses blessures à présent, colmatant de son mieux tous ces trous qui saignaient de partout. Le jeune renne grognait dans sa barbe, se plaignait de cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait de toujours se faire trouer de tous les côtés et perdre assez de sang pour assurer une douce retraite à tout un régiment de vampires.

Il s'entendit rire doucement, sans trop savoir la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Ses pensées étaient floues et les choses autour de lui ne lui parvenaient qu'au travers d'une sorte de brouillard confus. Le manque de sang le faisait flotter, le soulagement le grisait, et la douleur qui lui déchirait tout le corps le rendait sourd à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il leva cependant les yeux vers Liam, plissant les yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue, quand il sentit un mouvement qui provenait de l'endroit où celui-ci se trouvait.

Un type entièrement de noir vêtu, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête venait de s'arrêter aux pieds du jeune escrimeur, lui jetant un regard insondable derrière le rideau de ses mèches brunes.

"On dirait que tu es dans un sale état, toi."

Liam inclina légèrement la tête pour adresser un sourire radieux à son nouvel interlocuteur.

"Bonjour grand frère."

Kakashi lui tapota la tête, en un geste – probablement – affectueux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la masse informe et sanguinolente qui jadis avait été l'exécuteur.

"Á en juger par ce qui reste de ton employeur, on dirait bien que c'est moi qui ai gagné notre pari."

"J'en ai bien peur, en effet."

Akira, qui se contentait jusqu'à présent de les regarder avec une incrédulité grandissante, ne tint plus et les interrompit en empoignant Kakashi par l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?"

Kakashi se dégagea de la poigne d'Akira, et tapota le bout de sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres.

"Hum ? … Oh, pas grand-chose. Comme on ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mon petit frère – ah oui, Akira, voici Liam – Liam, Akira – et moi, on a décidé d'un petit pari, histoire de nous distraire un peu. Votre petite querelle, sur cette île, tombait bien. On s'est chacun engagé dans un des deux partis opposés, et le gagnant était celui qui réussirait à mener son camp à la victoire. En l'occurrence … moi."

Sur ces mots, ignorant les sons de surprise étouffés sortant confusément de la bouche de ce pauvre Akira qui commençait à avoir, semblait-il, quelques difficultés à s'exprimer, Kakashi attrapa Liam par le bras et le colla sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait visiblement à partir, quand Zoro se leva tout d'un coup. Un petit peu trop vite, d'ailleurs … il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et ne dut le salut de son amour propre qu'aux bras de Robin qui le maintinrent fermement en place. Kakashi lui répondit par un regard peu intéressé, un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres. Zoro le saisit par le col.

"Tu es escrimeur aussi ? Lequel est le plus fort d'entre vous deux ?"

Kakashi le scanna de la tête aux pieds, puis lança vers Liam un regard interrogateur.

"C'est quoi ça ? Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose."

Liam opina du chef, une trace d'excitation était toujours présente dans le fond de son regard.

"C'est normal, on l'a déjà vu sur une affiche. C'est l'escrimeur qui commence à faire parler de lui ces temps-ci sur la route de tous les périls, Zoro Roronoa-san."

"Le truc à cheveux verts qui fait partie de l'équipage du mioche au chapeau de paille ?"

Liam se retint de rire, et lui adressa un sourire patient.

"On peut dire ça comme ça, oui."

Kakashi dévisagea Liam quelques instants, puis son regard revint sur Zoro, et il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol en poussant un soupir agacé.

"Fait chier. Il a fallu que je passe des mois à coucouner cette andouille d'Akira pour empêcher sa foutue révolution de partir en vrille, puis que je joue les baby-sitters pour trois mioches partis jouer aux pirates. L'adversaire le plus intéressant que j'ai récolté, c'est l'autre espèce de clown maquillé comme un mardi gras raté. Et pendant ce temps, toi, tu t'amusais à torturer des villageois et combattre des têtes mises à prix."

Son discours fut suivi de plusieurs vives protestations. Usopp, Chopper et Nami entendaient bien défendre leur honneur de vaillants pirates – en restant à distance raisonnable pour éviter tout risque de riposte, bien entendu. Akira semblait choqué qu'on puisse remettre en question ses talents de meneur, lui qui était prêt à risquer sa vie à tout moment pour sa patrie. Quant à Bon Clay, il avait voulu empoigner Kakashi par le col pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser, mais avait vivement reculé à la vue du regard que lui avait lancé ce dernier.

Zoro sortit ses deux sabres de leur fourreau, s'avançant vers Kakashi d'un pas déterminé.

"Si tu es tellement déçu, j'ai de quoi combler tes attentes. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, c'est toi le plus fort d'entre vous deux, non ? Alors avoir battu ton imbécile de frère ne me suffit pas, il faut que je te fasse ta fête à toi aussi."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, puis le scanna à nouveau de la tête au pied … avant d'éclater brutalement de rire.

"Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, tu es en train de repeindre la plaine avec ton sang, et tu veux encore te battre … au moins tu as de l'humour, ton cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré."

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos pour partir, Liam toujours posé sur son épaule comme un sac de linge sale, et lui fit un léger signe d'au revoir de sa main qui tenait une cigarette fraîchement allumée.

"On se reverra peut-être un de ces jours. Tâche de rester en vie jusque là."

Tandis qu'il s'éloignaient, Liam le gratifia de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires tout en agitant la main en un frénétique au revoir. Zoro resta planté là bouche bée, se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale pour avoir considéré un attardé qui semblait sorti tout droit du Joyeux Royaume des Bisounours comme l'un des adversaires les plus intéressants qu'il ait rencontrés. Et non, le fait que le frère du dit attardé lui ait rit au nez quand il lui avait proposé un duel ne remettait pas en question la prestance de son honneur. Ça signifiait simplement que la stupidité était quelque chose d'héréditaire … rien de plus …

Puis il finit par s'apercevoir qu'à présent tout le monde avait posé son regard sur lui, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il leur sorte une explication miracle à tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, comme Luffy aurait pu sortir un lapin en sauce au vin de son chapeau, s'il avait été un magicien – ou avait décidé de s'emmener un petit en-cas pour la route. Alors il dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour sauver sa dignité.

"J'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Je fais un somme. Je tue quiconque me réveille."

Et sur ce, il se laissa glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre, et s'endormit.

* * *

Comme il m'a été demandé, voici l'exécuteur (ou plutôt son fantôme) pour répondre aux reviews … j'espère qu'il ne va pas être trop désagréable et faire fuir ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic, il doit être amer après ce qui lui est arrivé … Bon, allez, en piste, et soit gentil pour une fois … (et vous, hésitez pas à lui lancer des tomates pourries s'il le mérite XP )

Zoro-kun : Merci d'admirer les tours magnifique que je leur joue, mais ils sont tellement stupides que j'ai peu de mérite … (auteur #range son couteau de cuisine# : content que tu aies aimé, en fin de compte … tu as vu, Zoro arrive quand même à se débrouiller, avec son bandana et sa fierté XD )

Subakun-sensei : Enfin quelqu'un qui a un point de vue intéressant sur les choses … ravi que mon humour vous plaise et … comment ça, "contre l'exécuteur ça devrait être bon" ? (auteur : quelqu'un qui aime l'Exécuteur ? Je suis émue … )

Poiroo : Hum, on dirait que tu fais partie des personnes qui apprécient de voir quelqu'un souffrir … ravi de faire ta connaissance. Mais pourquoi vouloir que Sanji survive ? Tu gâches le meilleur. (auteur : et un grand merci pour tes critiques toujours aussi constructives, et le boulot formidable que tu as fait XD)

Tchingtchong : Bien évidement qu'ils s'en sont sortis … ils avaient l'auteur de leur côté de toute façon. Pfff … (auteur : en tout cas c'était un plaisir d'avoir à nouveau une review de ta part, je pensais que tu ne lisais plus, merci de tout cœur)

Tema-chan/hina kun : Pas possible, encore une fan de ce fichu cuistot … mais elle marque un point : quel genre d'auteur digne de ce nom se permettrait un tel retard ? #regard accusateur qui donne des sueurs froides# (auteur : Hina, c'est illégal de changer de pseudo pour me rappeler à l'ordre XP)

Eileen-san : Ne lui fait pas autant d'éloges, ça va lui servir à justifier ses retards … (auteur : merci pour tous tes compliments ... désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt)

Neant : Quel dommage, notre cher Sanji n'est pas mort … c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé … (auteur : et toi tu t'es bien fait casser la tête en beauté par Sanji et Liam XP … Neant, j'ai pas tué Sanji, tu continues à me parler, dis ?)

Pour ce chapitre, je prendrais le temps de répondre individuellement à chaque review, c'est promis XP … et Sanji et Zoro y répondront à nouveau dans l'épilogue !


	13. Epilogue : A notre trève

Et voici enfin ... ou déja ... l'épilogue ...

Je vous laisse une petite réponse au review, et je ferai mon délire d'emo traumatisée la fin XD (âmes sensibles, abstenez vous de descendre plus loin que le mot FIN :D)

**Hina kun** : Zoro "Tu vois que j'ai quand même fini par lui faire sa fête, à cet escrimeur d'opérette / Sanji "On se demande comment d'ailleurs …"/ Z#regard noir#

**Eileen-san** : S "Il y a encore plus génialissime, ma douce … MOI" #clin d'œil# / Z "…."

**Neant :** Z et S # se regardent # … "Plutôt crever !" #auteur arrive par derrière et plaque leurs visages l'un contre l'autre# … SMACK ! …. Auteur"Encore une victoire de canard !"#se barre en courant pour éviter les représailles#

**Gwendolen66 :** S"C'est vrai qu'ils étaient détestables ces deux là …"/ Z "…Mais on leur a fait payer" / S et Z #large sourire de triomphe#

**Baka D sensei** : Z "C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément lente, une horreur." / S "C'est une fille. Si tu l'insulte je te bute" / Auteur ''Merci Sanji …" #larmes aux yeux#

**Zoro-kun** : Z et S #se regardent# ... "Un yaoï …. ?! Plutôt crever !" #Zoro sort son sabre, l'air menaçant#

**Poiroo **: Z #sort son sabre à la vue de l'ignoble faute au nom de son rival éternel# "QUI lance des défis stupides a QUI ?" / S #rendu tellement euphorique par le fait que tu attendes sa réponse avec impatience qu'il de oublie de répondre#

**Mme Roronoa** : Z "…" / S "J'ai très bien compris le message que votre cœur exprimait, charmante déesse, merci beaucoup !" #oeil en cœur#

**Poochie-90** : Z et S # se regardent # … "Encore heureux que c'est pas du yaoï ! Plutôt crever !" / Auteur"Vous vous répétez …"

Bonne lecture :)

Ps : Chapitre encore une fois corrigé par la merveilleuse Poiroo, alors n'oubliez pas de lui dire un petit, que dis-je, un GROS merci ;D

* * *

Un an après … 

Sanji tripota, amusé, les lunettes cassées qui ornaient le bout de son nez.

Magnifique trophée de chasse.

Il se rassit plus confortablement sur le rocher sur lequel il avait élu domicile, situé quelques mètres au-dessus du terrain où se déroulait le combat, et étouffa un bâillement. Il fallait toujours que Zoro en fasse trop. Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore en train d'échanger des passes d'armes avec son adversaire, tandis que Sanji, lui, en avait fini avec le sien depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Vas-y que je te perds dix litres de sang par-ci, que je déchire un peu plus la loque qui me sert de tee-shirt par-là et que je sorte La Super Réplique qui me donnera un irrésistible air viril et indestructible. Si au moins il y apportait un peu de prestance, de raffinement … mais non, sueur, sang, gnons, et vas-y que je te pousse un rugissement de bête pour rendre mon attaque plus crédible. Son adversaire, au moins, prenait le temps de lui envoyer quelques petites piques bien senties entre deux coups d'épée et deux regards de psychopathe. Ça, c'était déjà plus classe.

Enfin Zoro porta son attaque finale, tirant par la même occasion Sanji de ses considérations esthétiques.

Kakashi eut un petit rire frustré avant de tomber à terre, vaincu. Zoro attendit quelques instants, pour s'assurer que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur le sol à son tour, définitivement épuisé.

Sanji renifla de mépris, un peu amusé, avant de se décider à enfin descendre de son perchoir. Sa cheville droite protesta douloureusement lorsqu'il toucha le sol, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Ce foutu coup de sabre avait peut-être bien atteint l'os, finalement. Et au vu de la brûlure qu'il sentait dans ses poumons à chaque respiration, il avait très certainement sous-estimé le nombre de côtes que l'autre imbécile avait pu lui casser.

Tant pis. Après tout, la douleur était au moins une preuve qu'il était en vie, se dit Sanji avec un sourire … _et victorieux_, ajouta-t-il en calant de nouveau son trophée correctement sur son nez. Pas facile, lorsque l'une des deux branches des pauvres lunettes avait cédé net sous un impact un peu trop violent.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au niveau de l'escrimeur, ce dernier le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, avant de lui décocher un large sourire empreint d'ironie. Sanji lui répondit par un regard suspicieux … qu'est-ce que cet imbécile pouvait bien …

"Tu ressembles à une merde."

Le cuisinier sentit ses nerfs exploser. Littéralement.

"Tu t'es bien regardé ?! Tu te crois en meilleur état, peut-être ?"

Sanji lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine face, que l'escrimeur bloqua en lui empoignant la cheville. La_ mauvaise_ cheville. Sanji étouffa un juron, mais Zoro l'ignora royalement, se contentant de jeter un regard un peu plus approfondi à l'allure de son vis-à-vis.

"Ta cravate est réduite à l'état de moignon pathétique."

Sanji dégagea sa jambe, irrité, avant d'adresser à son tour à Zoro un sourire chargé de mépris.

"Ton bras droit fait un angle bizarre."

"Tes cheveux sont poisseux et couverts de sang."

"Tout TON visage l'est."

"C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir une chemise en lambeaux."

"Tu t'es fait tailler un short à la jambe gauche."

"T'as vu l'état de ta cheville ?"

"Elle est pas pire que ta gueule."

"Ma gueule, elle t'emm…"

"J'ai du rhum."

"Pardon ?"

Sanji dut faire des efforts pour se retenir d'éclater de rire à la vue des yeux écarquillés de Zoro. Il renifla et répéta la même phrase avec lenteur, détachant chaque syllabe une à une, faisant mine de prendre sciemment l'escrimeur pour un imbécile.

"J'ai … du …rhu-meuh."

Il brandit la bouteille à quelques centimètres du visage de Zoro pour illustrer ses propos, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés, pour commencer à défaire avec soin le bouchon qui le séparait encore de l'objet de ses convoitises. Son vis-à-vis, quant à lui, continuait de lui jeter un regard incrédule.

"Tu peux me dire d'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?!"

Sanji haussa les épaules, avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Il but quelques gorgées puis reposa la bouteille sur le sol.

"C'est cet abruti de Liam qui me l'a filée. Il m'a dit que si je gagnais, on n'aurait qu'à la boire pour fêter notre victoire. Tu peux te sentir flatté, de toute évidence il n'avait pas l'air de douter que tu battrais le stéréotype de psychopathe ambulant qui lui sert de frangin."

Zoro se pencha, et prit la bouteille pour boire à son tour.

"Alors finalement tu as gagné. Il a dû sacrément baisser de niveau depuis notre dernier affrontement."

"Va te fai…"

Sanji s'interrompit lorsque la main libre de Zoro s'avança en direction de son visage. L'escrimeur saisit les lunettes cassées qui ornaient le nez de du cuistot, puis lui redonna la bouteille pour essuyer les traces de sang et de boue qui les recouvraient. Il regarda au travers des verres ; on pouvait lire une pointe d'amusement dans le fond de ses yeux.

"Et tu lui as piqué ses lunettes, en guise de trophée ? Plutôt puéril, comme réaction."

"Oh, la ferme."

Sanji lui reprit les lunettes, énervé. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, de ce que pouvait bien penser tête de melon. De toute façon, les lunettes lui avaient toujours donné un air classe. Pas comme ce foutu escrimeur et son vieux bout de chiffon moisi sur le haut du crâne …

" Á quoi on trinque, au fait ?"

"Hum ?"

Sanji releva la tête. Son regard vagabonda vers Kakashi toujours étendu, inconscient, un peu plus loin, avant de revenir se poser sur l'escrimeur.

"Á la satisfaction d'en avoir enfin fini avec cette histoire. Et à l'anniversaire de notre fameuse "trêve"."

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, buvant plusieurs gorgées avec avidité, avant de tendre la bouteille à son compagnon. Ce dernier lui lança un regard amusé.

"Notre "trêve", hein ? Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là. Pour le temps qu'elle a duré …"

"Oh la ferme … Si tu as une meilleure idée, n'hésite donc pas à nous en faire part …"

Zoro saisit la bouteille en un geste faussement cérémonial, et la leva vers le ciel. Il se racla doucement la gorge, puis attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole d'une voix puissante.

"Á Luffy qui ne s'est plaint que dix-sept fois, ce matin, du temps que tu mettais à faire le déjeuner. Les plus petits changements sont bien souvent les prémisses ignorés d'un renouveau inespéré."

Il avait à peine porté la bouteille à ses lèvres que Sanji lui avait déjà arrachée. Il manqua à demi de s'étrangler et resta plusieurs instants à tousser et crachoter, pour chasser le liquide indésirable hors de ses poumons. Sanji en profita pour vider la plupart du rhum, avant de poser la bouteille hors de portée de l'escrimeur.

"Tu gaspillera peut-être un peu moins ta salive quand tu auras la gorge sèche."

Zoro lui répondit par un "Tsss" empli de mépris, puis détourna la tête. Sanji haussa les épaules et se redressa pour scruter l'horizon, à la recherche d'un indice sur la situation des autres membres de l'équipage … "membres" féminins, évidemment. Zoro le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, puis secoua lentement la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"Laisse-le donc, cet imbécile qui accepte d'aider n'importe quel pseudo-capitaine pirate en dreadlocks à moitié bourré pour peu qu'il lui offre un repas."

Le cuisinier ignora sa remarque, et continua de fixer obstinément les alentours.

"Je suis pas sûr qu'il l'était, bourré … ça avait plutôt l'air d'être son état naturel. Le climat tropical a dû lui faire fondre quelques neurones."

"Peut-être …" Zoro sortit le wadô, et commença à le nettoyer pour éviter que le sang ne fasse rouiller la lame."En tout cas, c'est pas si mal qu'il ait accepté de l'aider dans son combat, puisque ça nous aura permis de nous trouver à nouveau en face de ces deux zigotos, et les remettre à leur place pour de bon."

Le cuisinier approuva vaguement, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Zoro.

"C'était quand même une fichue sacrée coïncidence … les retrouver, comme ça, sur une autre île. Et bien sûr, ces abrutis ont encore été engagés par le plus débile mégalo égocentrique à des lieux sur la Grand Line. "

"Ce Lord machinchose Biquette ?

Sanji le reprit, irrité et amusé à la fois par la déplorable mémoire de l'escrimeur.

"Lord Cutler Beckett. Je parie que Luffy va lui avoir réglé son compte en moins de cinq minutes à ce guignol, pendant qu'on s'est tapé la part la plus chiante du boulot. "

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il semblait profondément absorbé par sa tâche, et dit d'un ton détaché :

"Au fait. Ça fait un an, aujourd'hui."

Sanji se tourna vers l'escrimeur, surpris.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Zoro releva la tête cette fois-ci, et lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

"Un an jour pour jour, exactement. Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais oublier facilement le jour où tu as fait la plus mémorable connerie de ta vie ? Et où, accessoirement, tu nous as tous les deux collés dans la merde."

Le blond détourna les yeux de Zoro, prétendant être ennuyé par la vue de l'entretien post-combat de sabre

"Je nous ai peut-être collé dans la merde, comme tu dis …" – remarquant et suivant le regard en coin de Zoro, le cuisinier décala un peu plus la bouteille de rhum sur le côté droit, la mettant définitivement hors de portée de l'escrimeur – "… mais au moins, je ne me suis pas perdu."

Zoro admira l'éclat de la lame de son sabre, débarrassée à présent de toute souillure, avant de le ranger bien soigneusement dans son fourreau.

"Et moi, je ne fais pas des plans minables qui font passer mon compagnon de cellule pour un homosexuel. Des plans qui échouent lamentablement, d'ailleurs."

"La ferme."

"Et je ne pleurniche pas quand on me fait croire que mon équipier est mort."

Sanji se remit instantanément sur ses pieds - ignorant les signaux douloureux lancés par diverses parties de son anatomie – pour hurler sur l'escrimeur, rouge de fureur.

"Je n'ai pas pleurniché ! J'ai juste ..."

Zoro haussa un sourcil, semblant sincèrement surpris. Le visage du blond se décomposa lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait tout juste d'avouer, et l'étonnement de l'escrimeur disparut très vite pour laisser place à un sourire empli d'amusement.

"Oooooh … C'était vrai, alors ?"

Sanji sentit son visage s'empourprer légèrement, et cette fois-ci il n'était pas sûr que ce soit entièrement dû à sa fureur. Foutu escrimeur, qui se foutait de lui en profitant du fait qu'il … ne s'était absolument pas fait de soucis pour lui. Aucun. C'était uniquement des larmes de soulagement, et …

"Je … non … si je … c'est que … que …"

Et là, c'était uniquement sa trop grande irritation qui le faisait bégayer.

Un éclair de triomphe passa dans les yeux de l'escrimeur, et avec un sourire il attrapa la bouteille, juste avant que Sanji ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le cuisinier commença à protester, mais Zoro le coupa d'un signe de la main.

"J'ai gagné. Et celui qui gagne a le droit de finir la bouteille."

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant d'avoir pu articuler un seul mot il perçut les échos d'un boucan bien familier, qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux depuis l'autre côté de la plaine. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage.

"Dommage. On dirait que ce n'est plus le moment pour ce genre de choses. Allons plutôt accueillir notre idiot de capitaine et le reste de l'équipage comme il se doit."

Zoro le regarda s'éloigner, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant les "Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan, je t'ai manqué ?" ô combien surprenants de leur cher cuisinier! Puis il haussa les épaules et ricana légèrement, avant de finir le rhum d'un trait.

"Á notre trêve."

Puis il posa la bouteille vide sur le sol, et s'en alla rejoindre son équipage.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de trève, la seule fic das laquelle je me sois autant investie, ma toute première fic à proprement parler, qui me suis depuis plus d'un an et demi déja. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. 

En tous les cas, je tenais à tous vous remercier comme il se doit :)

Merci à Miss Goupil, Gaya and robot-mum, Katia, Ehwim, Akiru, Satji, Celebaelin, Greynono, Gwen (alias Gwendolen66 ?), Olia, Bv, Darkzizanie, Kimcam, Moi ( le pseudo qui me fait passer pour une narcissique lol), Faye317, Irissia la petite elfe, Poochie 90, Mme Roronoa et Baka D Sensei, pour m'avoir laissé une ou des reviews.

Merci beaucoup à Sely, dont la première review (ma toute première XD) m'avait beaucoup marquée.

Merci a Tchingtchong, qui m'a suivi régulièrement

Merci à Minmag, qui m'avait émue en me laissant ma toute première review de taille démesurée

Merci merci Gwendolen66, auteur génial dont les histoires m'ont donnée pour la toute première fois envie de lire les spoils de cette série que je suivais d'un œil, TRC, ce qui m'a permis de devenir la fan hystérique que je suis actuellement

Merci de tout cœur à Neant, ma fan number one (piece) attitrée, qui m'a suivi depuis le tout premier jour et m'a fait l'honneur de reviewer chaque chapitre (et dont les review ont toujours été tordantes X3)

… tes reviews vont me manquer dans mes futures fics de trc ToT

Merci bien sûr à Subakun-sensei, qui a lu ma fic par devoir familial mais a quand même pris la peine de reviewer régulièrement XD

Merci infiniment Hokuto-kun, alias Zoro-kun, de m'avoir donné ton avis, de m'avoir laissé te harceler dès que j'écrivais un nouveau bout, de m'avoir donné des coups de pieds au cul pour que je me dépêche de continuer cette fic, de m'avoir aidé à mener l'intrigue du chapitre 12 sur msn et d'avoir été là, tout simplement X3

Et enfin, je ne remercierai jamais assez cette fic qui m'a permis de rencontrer mes trois squatteuses de msn préférés :

Hina-kun, ma petite sœur chérie que j'aime plus que tout

Eileen-san, notre adorable mascotte toute mimi qui a été jusqu'à lire TRC pour suivre mes fics

Et Poiroo alias Yûko-sama, la meilleur beta/correctrice que la terre ait jamais portée, dont l'avis m'est immensément précieux ( et mon âme sœur de lecture de fics X3 )

Je vous adore de tout mon cœur ToT

Et enfin, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de placer cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de la lire. Merci.

Je vous aime tous XD

J'arrive pas à croire que ça s'arrête ... #part pleurer dans un coin# ...


End file.
